Forward
by WriterRen
Summary: In the wake of Wally's sacrifice, the Team struggles to move forward. Artemis assumes a new identity as Linda Park, Bart tries to cope with becoming Kid Flash, Megan sees visions of a scorched Earth, a high-speed realm, and a deadly battle while Zatanna struggles with raising her newly-discovered cousin Raven, a talented young sorceress with a dark and frightening source of power.
1. Chapter One: The First Step

**_After finishing Young Justice Season 2 the other day, there is a large, gaping hole in my heart. This fanfiction is my attempt the fill the hole and maybe help some of my fellow fans cope with the fact that we may never see a Season 3. This story is set on Earth-16, but like the show, it will incorporate some elements of the original DC Comics characters, places, and storylines. Also like the show, the key words there are *based on.* The plot will still be my own._**

**_ I guess you could call this my attempt at a 3rd season. I plan for this story to involve all major characters from the show including some of the minor members of the Team we didn't really have time to take a closer look at in season 2 like Cassie, Tim, and Gar. Also let me know who you want to see and I will try to wedge a chapter or two into the story even if it's not something I'd originally planned for. _**

**_While I plan to try and expand on the wonderful world Greg Weisman and Brian Vietti created by exploring many different characters, the story, like the show, will focus more on certain characters at certain times. Namely Artemis, Bart, Megan, Gar, Raven, and Zatanna due to the nature of the larger story I have planned. This first chapter explores Artemis' transition into normal civilian life following Wally's disappearance and will lead us into a larger plot involving the entire Team. Yes, I am big Spitfire fan. And, yes, I promise Spitfire will not consume the entire story. I am also a huge GarxRaven fan. Again, this will not be the sole focus of the story. As both are still 13/14 during the timeline of this story, their relationship will be one of friendship with the potential to become more down the road. _**

**_Please let me know your thoughts on this first chapter by reviewing and following the story. Thanks. -Ren _**

Chapter One

* * *

It was fitting, she thought, that the gravestone now bore both their names:

_Artemis Lian Crock. Beloved Daughter. Wallace Rudolph West. Beloved Son. _

It made perfect sense, Artemis thought, for though the large white stone was once a mere prop in faking her death, her old self had truly died the moment Wally faded from the world.

Artemis hadn't batted an eye when Wonder Woman explained that Artemis would have to change her name.

_"The trouble is," Diana Prince had said seated in her civilian office in Washington, D.C, "when Nightwing and Aqualad staged your death, Artemis Crock legally died. You were issued a death certificate and everything, something no twist or turn of the law currently has the power to undo. You'll have to assume a new civilian identity."_

_Artemis shrugged. "If you say so. You're the lawyer."_

_"Artemis," Diana said. "I'm concerned by your lack of reaction to all this. You do realize what assuming a new identity means, right? It's basically like entering Witness Protection. You can't go back to your old life ever again. Not your college. Not your home. Not your friends. Even meetings with family have to be discrete."_

_"Not a problem," Artemis replied. "There's nothing in my old life worth returning to. Not without him."_

_Diana sighed. "What about your mother? Your sister or niece? Now that Red Arrow and Jade have mended their marriage it will be more difficult for you to see them. Your brother-in-law's a fellow hero. Meeting outside of costume puts a larger target on both your backs."_

_Artemis scoffed. "That must be why I saw Black Canary and Green Arrow out on a date the other day, right there in the public square. Or why Bruce Wayne formally adopted both Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. Because heroes meeting outside of work is so dangerous."_

_Diana's eyes narrowed. "Bruce also adopted Jason Todd. And we all know how that turned out."_

_Artemis stared at the floor. Like she needed reminding of the risks that came with their profession. Like Wally's image didn't ghost before her every time she closed her eyes._

_"I'm already discrete about seeing my mother and sister. I might not hide my family tree from the Team anymore, but I'm not about to post it on a billboard, either. So where am I moving to? What's my new name?"_

_Wonder Woman summoned a 3D image of a large, industrial city filled with low lying factories, a handful of high-rises and a single skyscraper. "Clark has arranged for you to live and work in Keystone City, Pennsylvania."_

_Artemis' eyes flashed with anger. "Are you kidding me?! Of all cities in the entire country you just had to pick the one Wally's family is originally from?!"_

_"We thought it would help you to have at least a few familiar faces in your life. To ease the transition."_

_"Well you thought wrong. If I'm starting over, I want a truly clean slate."_

_Wonder Woman sighed and tried to keep patient. The girl was grieving, she reminded herself. Lashing out was just her way of coping. "Whether you communicate with either the Garricks or Wally's grandparents is up to you," Diana said. "But Keystone City is your new assignment. You start work Monday as a reporter by the name of Linda Park."_

_"Park? I'm not Korean. And why am I a reporter? I thought the point of changing my name was to go into hiding, not plaster my face all over the news."_

_"You could wear a glamour-"_

_"Oh no. I've had enough of magic necklaces, thank you very much."_

_"And if someone from Stanford recognizes you?"_

_Artemis bit her lip, then answered, "I was one of 7,000 students at Stanford. And not a very popular or social one at that. I'll cut my hair or something. But no glamours."_

_"If you insist. As for the last name, no offense intended, but given your biracial attributes very few people will question which specific part of Asia you're descended from."_

_"Because us Asians all look alike," Artemis said with a roll of her eyes._

_"No, but in your particular case your Caucasian features are more prominent than your Vietnamese."_

_Artemis sighed. "Yeah. Fine. I wasn't too attached to daddy dearest's last name anyhow. So my name is Linda. I'm Korean-American. Still biracial, I take it. I'm a reporter. Anything else?"_

_"Only this," Diana said. "A word of advice: try not to stir up too much trouble."_

_Artemis smirked. "Can't make any promises."_

"After all," Artemis said to the stone. "Trouble always seems to find me no matter what I do, doesn't it, babe?"

Barry's words, Wally's last message to Artemis, echoed in her ears: _He loved you. _

"I love you, Wally." Her words were quiet and, just as when she'd said them aloud to him on Earth, intended only for Wally's ears. "I love you so much. I'm sorry if I didn't say it enough. But you can still hear me, can't you, babe? I know you believed this life's not the end, even if you never would admit it. Stubborn geek. I know you didn't leave me alone."

Wally would still be with her whatever her name or address, Artemis knew.

"So this isn't goodbye, babe. It's 'I'll see you later.'" She pressed her fingers to her lips and then to Wally's name. She looked up at the sky and said, "Just don't make me wait too long for that 'later,' okay? Tell God I don't want to have some super long life like some of our alien friends. I miss you. I love you."

With that, Artemis turned and walked away determined not to cry as she went.

* * *

The adjustment from the mild temperatures of Palo Alto, California to the cold urban streets of Keystone City was anything but pleasant.

Artemis was used to Gotham City winters, but the snowy air in Keystone cut under her skin like a knife. It'd been 4 months since she'd started her new life in the city; the oppressive heat radiated by summer concrete had long since faded. The cloudy sky'd blatantly ignored the drawings of falling leaves and pumpkins on the calendar and pushed ahead with white weather.

"Of course they'd give me an assignment across town during the first real snowstorm of the year," Artemis muttered, wrapping her coat tighter around herself as she hastened down the sidewalk, dodging people and icy puddles. "'Of course I'd have to get out and walk because traffic's caught in the biggest pile-up the city's ever seen. 'Rookies have to pay their dues,' he says," Artemis grumbled referring to her boss. "Well Jackson can take his dues and shove them up his…"

A gust of wind interrupted her mutterings. She pulled off the scarf tied around her short hair and covered her mouth instead.

Artemis placed an arm protectively in front of her stomach as she crossed the busy street. Her coat concealed her figure, for now, but she knew it wouldn't be much longer before she could no longer hide her pregnancy. She was in her second trimester, after all.

The last three months Artemis' wardrobe had evolved from stretchy pants to shift dresses to baby doll tops to layers of big, baggy sweaters meant to conceal her growing abdomen. It was not that Artemis was ashamed to be expecting out of wedlock. Artemis had never cared much for convention and that hadn't changed when becoming Linda Park.

Rather, the loose, baggy clothes were Artemis' way of protecting the precious, fragile life within her. She'd hung up her Tigress mask and worked hard to maintain her identity as Linda Park the last few months. But why take chances?

Even the League had not been informed of the real reasons for Artemis' sudden retirement. No one dared question her when she said she just wanted to live a normal life. "The life Wally wanted for us."

That and she hadn't had the heart to tell anyone, not even her mother, that she was carrying Wally's child. Not until the pregnancy was more stable. The chance of miscarriage was much higher in the first three months, and after, time had simply gotten away from her. Besides, everyone was just starting to recover from the shock of last June. She couldn't bear to see them all go through that vicious cycle of grief again should something go wrong. Artemis herself had been wary of growing attached to the unborn child the night she'd discovered the cause of all her illness and fatigue.

She'd been alone in the kitchen, slowly unpacking her handful of boxes in her small, but tidy Keystone flat when a sudden dizziness forced her to sit down.

"Artemis? Are you OK?" Megan asked. The Martian had insisted on accompanying Artemis on the move even though it meant waking up before dawn, spending hours at the airport, taking 3 flights, and finally catching a taxi across the city to Artemis' new home. Zeta tubes were for heroes. Linda Park was just a rookie reporter.

Artemis saw right through her friend's excuse of coming "to help her unpack." She'd packed only enough for two checked bags and a carry-on. But Artemis was grateful for the support.

"I'll be fine, Meg," Artemis said. "I just need to lay down for a bit."

"Of course," Megan said. "It's been…a long day."

Artemis knew Megan didn't mean the traveling. Artemis left her old life in Palo Alto, but unboxing the single album of pictures the League let her leave with, uncovering Wally's favorite book, favorite movie, the first collar he'd bought for their dog Brucely as a puppy, had drained Artemis of all her energy. It took every ounce of resilience she had to refuse Meg's offer to stay the night.

"I'm okay, Megan, really. Besides, they need you back at HQ. I'll take a nap, heat something up in the microwave. No big."

"If you're sure," Meg said wrapping her friend in a hug. Artemis returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Meg."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Artemis waited until she was sure she was alone, then grabbed her keys and headed straight to a local pharmacy. She needed to pick up some basic toiletries anyway, she told herself. She wouldn't make a great impression at work without a comb, a toothbrush, and some toothpaste. She would check, just to be safe. But that missed period was probably just stress. That fatigue, her grief. She probably wasn't…she couldn't be…

But she was. The plus sign on the test, the third one of the night, proved as much.

Artemis was pregnant.

Artemis had curled into a ball on the floor and covered her mouth, torn between laughing and crying. The result was an odd sort of hiccup bubbling from her throat as water gathered in her eyes. She had just enough strength to stumble to the bed and bury her face in the pillow that still bore Wally's scent.

"I guess you didn't leave me alone after all, did you, babe?"

* * *

As Artemis walked through the double doors of the hotel where her interview was scheduled, she double-checked the address texted from her boss. With its vaulted ceilings, marble walls, and ornately tiled floors, this place looked far too nice a meeting spot for the usual people she interviewed for the local news: union leaders, blue-collar workers, small business owners, and the occasional member of the city government.

"Um, excuse me," Artemis asked a man working behind the desk. He looked rather irritated at someone interrupting his game of solitaire, but after all she'd endured, the last thing Artemis feared was a cranky clerk. "Hi, I'm Linda Park from channel 4. I'm supposed to be meeting someone here?"

The man's face changed in an instant. He was suddenly all smiles. "Oh, yes, Ms. Park. Pleased to meet you. Yes, our guest is waiting right now. Please allow me to escort you there."

"Um, okay. Sure. Thanks."

The pair rode an elevator to the top floor's presidential suite. Artemis got an uneasy feeling the closer they drew. She could blame her misgivings on the guarded personality she had by the very nature of her upbringing, but she was a news reporter and an ex-superhero. She knew what sorts of sick, dangerous things too often took place behind finely-handled doors and well-kept walls.

Artemis felt her posture ease a bit when an older woman in business attire answered the door.

"Ah, Ms. Park. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Theodora Branson, chairwoman of the Hearts for Hearts organ donor relations board. I spoke with your colleague Clark Kent not long ago. He's told me so much about you."

Artemis shook the woman's outstretched hand. "All good things I hope."

"Nothing but. I so appreciate you helping spread the word of our cause," Theodora said as they moved into the entry hall of the suite. "Mr. Kent told me how your husband was a very strong advocate for organ donation having seen first hand how it saves lives."

Artemis forced her lips into a well-rehearsed smile. Leave it to the League to create a backstory for Linda Park far too close to the truth. "Yes, my-" Artemis forced the words to dislodge from her throat. "My husband worked with the child patients at the hospitals whenever he had time."

That was mostly true, Artemis thought. Though never officially wed, Wally was the only man Artemis had ever envisioned settling down with. Those last two years living together in Palo Alto, she'd felt, for the first time, like a real, normal family. He was as much her husband as any man would ever be. And after helping save the young Queen Perdita, Wally went every chance he could to the local children's hospitals to visit. He encouraged all his family and friends to become organ donors, even going so far as telling all his fellow 16-year-olds that their coveted drivers' licenses were "lame" if they didn't have the organ donor label on them.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Ms. Park," Theodora said. "I myself lost my husband some months back. He, too, was passionate about the cause. Now I'm doing my best to keep his legacy alive."

Artemis nodded. "I'm happy to help any way that I can."

"Wonderful. Let's take a seat in here, shall we?"

The women settled into two plush, emerald armchairs inside a small sitting room.

Artemis pulled out her notebook, pen, and tape recorder. This would be a written, not filmed interview for the news channel's online division. That suited Artemis just fine. She'd rather not have the whole city analyzing her figure.

"Oh, just one moment," Theodora said. "We'll have one other person joining us. And, ah! Here he is now."

Artemis stood to greet the new arrival as a door down the hall clicked shut. She busied herself with arranging her dress so the fabric billowed away from her stomach as a housekeeper took her coat and gloves.

"Ms. Park, may I introduce you to our charity's biggest benefactor: Mr. Richard John Grayson."

If Artemis hadn't perfected the art of a fake smile the last few months, she might have blown her entire cover by sending her pen right through the dark-haired young man's head, Cheshire-style.

As it was, Nightwing just smiled back. "Ms. Park. Such a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter Two: Connections

**_A/N I couldn't believe how much mail was in my inbox this morning from all the wonderful readers that have already followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Thanks so much to you all. Special thanks to those that informed me of Wally's real full name. Chapter One has been corrected and updated. I don't usually update a story with a new chapter this quickly, but I wrote about 2 or 3 chapters' worth of material today. It was one of those days the ideas just kept coming. Which means tomorrow I'll probably be banging my head against the keyboard trying to think of something to type. Chapters 3 and 4 are already underway, but they have quite a few wrinkles I'll need to iron out before I post them. I will do my best to have another chapter up by next Thursday or Friday. _  
**

**_As I'm currently reading through the New Teen Titans Volume 2 by Marv Wolfman and George Perez (a very kind gift from a friend of mine who knew I was reading and watching more stuff from DC Comics after taking a Graphic Novels course that I really enjoyed) you will notice a few influences from both the Teen Titans series and show starting in this chapter, however this story takes place in the universe of the Young Justice show, Earth-16, and therefore the characters will remain "the Team" and not the Titans. Events brought in from the Titans comic book series will not occur in the same way as this is set in a different world. _**

**_The focus of the story will remain primarily on the Young Justice characters as that was the sole category the story began in, however, just as the show did with Dick Grayson, Wally West, and Gar Logan, I did want to bring in some other characters from the original DC Universe/multiverse that I think would have shown up eventually had YJ continued. So for those unfamiliar with the graphic novels, "Kory" and "Vic" refer to Koriand'r (Starfire) and Victor Stone (Cyborg). The tower mentioned later in the chapter is based on a few different Teen Titans towers and the interior mirrors that of the television show. However, this tower does not have the iconic 'T' shape. While I think that's a pretty cool design for a building, I always thought "Isn't making your headquarters obvious like that practically begging for villains to come knocking on your door?" *shrugs* I guess you could argue it's "hiding in plain sight" like the Team did at Mt. Justice. Then again, Mt. Justice also got blown to bits...so you see my point. _**

**_As for Dick's car, the only reason I mention the model specifically by name in this chapter is because we had a vintage car show at an arts center I volunteer at and when I saw this car, it just screamed "Bruce Wayne would drive this" to me. I am in no way an expert on cars. _**

**_This chapter is about double the length of the first and introduces elements of the larger plot, so I do hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Again, thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I welcome your feedback, constructive criticism included, through the reviews. Without further ado, here is chapter 2._**

* * *

Artemis felt sure she deserved an Oscar for her performance. Two things restrained her from screaming during the long, two hour talk she had with Theodora and Dick: the thought that her cover mustn't be blown, and that she'd really rather not get on Batman's bad side by killing his oldest son.

"And what, would you say, is the greatest thing about the Hearts for Hearts organization, Ms. Branson?" Artemis asked as (what she hoped would be) her closing question.

"I'd say it's the people," Theodora replied. "The people that benefit from the transplants. The families that see a piece of their loved one live on. The strangers that become the best of friends by making good of a tragic situation."

"I fully agree," Dick chimed in. "The organ donors are heroes in my view. It's because of their selfless acts that others' lives are bettered, even saved. A single life touches dozens, and the bonds the different people affected by Hearts for Hearts form with one another are often lifelong. I think if we had more love like that in the world, we wouldn't have half the problems that we do. That's why it's so important to _maintain those connections_, wouldn't you agree, Ms. Park?"

Dick didn't need Megan's telepathic link to know the thoughts Artemis was sending his way behind her calm, collected demeanor. _Are you really lecturing me on staying connected Mr. I-Fly-Solo-Now? So help me, Dick Grayson, I will kill you in your sleep! _

"Well, I think that about wraps it up," Artemis said turning off her recorder and gathering her things. "Thank you both so much for your time."

"My pleasure, dear," Theodora said shaking her hand. "Please do take care on your way home. This weather is downright nasty."

"I'll do that, Ms. Branson."

"Why don't I give you a lift back to your place?" Dick offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Grayson, but I don't wish to inconvenience you."

"Oh, it's no trouble."

"Thanks, but I'm really quite capable of looking after myself."

"I'm afraid I can't take no for an answer, Ms. Park. My father'd never forgive me if I let a young woman walk the streets alone this time of night."

"I'll call a cab."

"Oh, please do let Mr. Grayson accompany you back, Ms. Park," Theodora said. "I've lived in this city 40 years and still don't like the look of the streets this time of night. Especially in this cold. If I didn't live here, I'd be booking a room in the hotel myself."

Artemis sighed. "Alright then. Thank you, Mr. Grayson. Goodnight, Ms. Branson."

"Goodnight, Ms. Park. Mr. Grayson."

"Goodnight."

Artemis waited until they were both seated inside Dick's car, an old Art Deco Delahaye Coupe in black, before speaking.

"What, no Bat Mobile tonight?"

"Nah. Little brother just got his learner's permit. He's out taking it for a spin with Al."

Artemis stared at Dick like he'd grown a second head. "Bruce gave Tim permission to _drive his car_?"

Dick gave a hearty laugh. "'Permission.' To think I almost forgot how funny you are, Arty."

Artemis scrunched her nose. "Didn't you hear? I go by 'Linda' now."

"Missed the memo on that one," Dick said, turning down the street toward her flat. "Been a little busy."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Setting up base in Jump City, Oregon."

"Setting up base? You mean you went and made your own team?"

"Not my own team," Dick corrected. "More like an extension of _the _Team."

"Huh. Well I guess with all the new recruits it _does _make sense to spread out," Artemis said. "I imagine the Warehouse was feeling a little cramped."

"More than a little," Dick said. "So you're a reporter now, huh? Wouldn't have figured you'd go for that. Do biology and comparative lit figure much into that profession?"

"Haha, Dick. It was Clark's idea. And speaking of my job, way to hijack the interview, Boy Wonder."

"Hey, I can't help it if I've got all the answers."

"Sure you do, kiddo. Keep telling yourself that. So, then, answer me this. What _really_ brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Come on, Art," Dick said. "I wanted to check in on you. Catch up with my friend. I was surprised, to say the least, to hear you'd quit the Team. You seemed determined to try Tigress out as a hero the last time we talked."

Artemis shrugged and looked out the window, focusing her gaze on the passing street lights. "A lot of things have changed since we last talked."

"'Things.' Like what?"

"I wanted a normal life."

Dick snorted. "As a civ? Yeah, right. You were bored to tears last time you retired. That's never been what you wanted."

"It's what Wally wanted."

A cold silence seeped into the car. Artemis leaned her head against the window. Dick's grip tightened around the steering wheel.

"Damn it. I'm sorry, Artemis. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." Dick ran a hand through his hair. "You're mad at me. And not just for the slip up or the interview. I get that. You've got every right to be. I shouldn't have taken off, but I needed-"

"Space." Artemis sighed. "I get it. Believe me, I get it. I'm sorry. I _don't_ have a right to be angry. You took off without much notice, but I didn't do much better. We were all grieving, just trying to cope. How are the others?"

"Managing," Dick said.

Artemis nodded. That's all they could do.

They pulled in front of the three-story boarding house Artemis called home.

"Mind if I come up for a bit?" Dick asked. "There're a few more things I'd like to talk to you about, if you've got time."

Artemis gave a weary, but genuine smile. "I always have time for a friend. Like you said, we have to _maintain connections _right?"

They both laughed. It felt good to talk like this again. It'd been so long since Artemis could simply be herself.

"Come on up. I've got some things I need to discuss with you, too."

Artemis tried not to make it obvious how much she was leaning against the rail as they climbed the stairs to her top-floor flat. The few extra pounds she'd gained recently combined with the fatigue from her pregnancy weren't helping to stop her winded breath.

As they came through the door, a large boxer barked and barreled down the hall to greet them.

"Hush, Brucely! You'll wake the neighbors," Artemis said.

"Hey, there, Brucely. How are you, pal?" Dick bent to his knees to scratch the dog behind the ears. "Does he get much exercise in a place like this?"

Artemis nodded. "I take him to a daycare during the day and pay one of the kids down the hall to walk him now and then when I'm swamped at work. Take a seat." Artemis gestured toward the small living room. "Let me just go put this stuff up."

She entered her small bedroom that doubled as an office and dropped her purse on her desk. When she returned, she found Brucely curled up with Dick on the sofa. Artemis took a seat on the other side.

"Aren't you going to take off your coat?" Dick asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"In a minute, maybe," Artemis said. "It's a bit chilly in this old place." Artemis gave Brucely an affectionate pat. "So what else is on your mind, Dick?"

Dick took a moment to study the floor, then looked his friend straight in the eye. "I think that you should move to Jump City."

"And join this new extension of the Team?" Artemis asked. "I appreciate the offer, Dick, but I'm out the game. For real this time."

"You don't have to join the team if you don't want to. But I know for a fact the League wouldn't object to you moving there. You'd be close to me and Megan, Conner, and Gar. Your friends. Your family."

"Those three agreed to move?"

"Yeah. They…wanted a bit of a fresh start, too."

"Who else is part of this new West Coast branch?"

"A few new people. Cyborg you met briefly during our last meeting. Then Kory- that is, Starfire, she's new. Like, 'new to Earth' new. She and Meg seem to get along. I think the Tamaranean and Martian cultures have some overlap."

"Another alien in the group, huh?" Artemis asked, noting the hint of a smile that crossed Dick's face when he said Kory's name. Artemis fleetingly wondered what Zatanna would think about that. "Is she cute?"

"I, uh…" Dick cleared his throat and tried to keep a straight face. "Sure. She's pretty. And really nice. Great with the younger members. Easy to see how she and Meg hit it off."

"Younger members? Do you have more kids there besides Gar?"

"Yeah. We've sort of worked out a weekend arrangement with some of the mentors and parents, but...why listen to me tell you about them when you can come to Jump and meet them for yourself?"

Artemis smiled. "Nice try, kiddo. But I'm just now getting settled in here. I can't just pack up and leave whenever I feel like it."

"Why not?" Dick asked. "It's just you, right? And Brucely here. Why stay in a boring blue-collar town?"

Artemis took a deep breath and crossed to the other side of the room. "Because," she said, shrugging off her coat. She heard her friend gasp as she tightened the loose dress around her waist to reveal her baby bump. "It's not just me anymore."

A long moment of silence passed. The stillness broke with Dick's uneasy laughter.

"I'm guessing that's not you emulating Wally's eating habits?"

Artemis shook her head.

"Artemis you're…pregnant?" he asked, shaking his head like he couldn't believe his eyes. "You're having a baby."

Artemis smiled. "Nice work figuring that one out, detective." Her smile faded and a look of deep sadness and wisdom beyond her 22 years passed over her as she pressed her palm to her stomach. "This is why I can't leave, Dick. I _need _a boring blue-collar town. This is my life now. No excitement. No danger."

Dick nodded. "I understand. Not to pry but…when? How?"

"In June."

Artemis didn't have to say more. After months apart, the few hours between missions she'd been reunited with Wally afforded them more than enough time to create the little life in her womb. They'd been, understandably, caught up in the moment, and of course after that endless day drew to a close she'd been too consumed by grief and loss to give her birth control pills a passing thought. Artemis shook her head. How could so much good and so much bad come from a single day?

Dick rose from the couch and pulled her into a hug. And for the first time in months Artemis let herself cry. For Wally. For herself. For the unborn child that would never hear his father's laughter or see Wally's smile.

"Does anyone else know?" Dick asked when she'd settled down a bit.

Artemis shook her head. "You're the first. I've hidden it from everyone. Even my coworkers. I just couldn't bear if something happened…I couldn't put everyone…through it again."

"It's alright, Artemis. It's alright. It'll be okay."

"Am I a horrible person, Dick?" Artemis asked. "I don't know how to feel about the baby. I want this child, but I'm..." She took a deep breath and let the bitter words cross her lips. "I'm scared out of my mind."

When Wally died, the lingering regrets, the unspoken words screamed, echoed, round and round in her thoughts. For days all she thought about was how they'd never have the life Wally wanted. How she should have listened to him and treasured what they'd had: a normal life. A safe life. She thought about how they'd never finish college together or get married or have kids. At least now she could make one of those dreams reality.

"At least this way," Artemis whispered aloud. "At least this way I have some part of him here with me. But Wally won't be there with me in the hospital holding my hand. He won't get to hold his child and teach them to walk or hear their first words or _any _of it. It's a blessing and curse all rolled into one."

Dick held her closer. "You are not a horrible person, Artemis. You're a good, strong woman. And you're going to be an amazing mother. You're not in this alone. You'll have me and Megan and everyone at your side. You have your mother and sister and Rudolph and Mary. Barry, Iris, we're all here for you. You and this baby, Art. We love you and we're going to get through this. Together. Okay?"

Artemis nodded and dried her tears. "Thank you."

"Hey, what are for friends for?"

Artemis laughed. "So, who do I tell next?"

"I think I know who."

* * *

"Achoo!" Megan sneezed.

"Gazoontite," Gar said, hanging by his tail from the ceiling. "Hey, sis. You know what they say, right? Every time you sneeze someone's thinking about you." He added in a lower voice, "Maybe Conner?" Gar raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Megan just laughed and ruffled his hair as Beast Boy jumped to the floor and resumed his human form. "Go finish your homework."

Gar groaned. "Fine." The green boy morphed into a bird and flew towards his room, soaring over Cassie's head as she came down the stairs to the living room.

"Everything alright, Megan?" Cassie asked as she noticed the Martian staring absently out the floor-to-ceiling windows of the Jump City base, a small apartment complex along the river that'd been gutted bottom to top and armed with the latest tech and security.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Megan said. "Just admiring the view."

Cassie nodded. "It's pretty isn't it with the city all lit up and stuff? The way the lights reflect off the river? Nightwing says the view is 'optimal for spotting crime,' but whatever the reason they chose this place, it's pretty cool."

Cassie made her way to the kitchen in the corner of the open space and dug out some coffee powder and a mug.

"Should you really be drinking that so late?" Megan asked. "Won't the caffeine keep you up?"

Cassie laughed. "That's kind of the point, Meg. I've got three book reports to do and a history test tomorrow. Besides, it's only 8. Want me to fix you a cup?"

Megan shook her head. "No, thanks. I've been having enough trouble sleeping as it is."

For weeks Megan had been having dreams that she couldn't make sense of. The world on fire, a high-speed realm, a deadly battle. The visions were hazy, half-remembered things she'd recount upon waking, but one thing rang crystal clear in her mind each and every morning: an overwhelming sense of fear and isolation, like a soul crying out for help.

"It could be the stress of the move keeping you up," Conner said as he came into the room. "Sorry, advanced hearing. Couldn't help eavesdropping."

"It's no problem," Megan said.

"You can go on to bed if you want," Conner said. "It's just Gar and Cassie here tonight among the kids."

"I am not a kid," Cassie grumbled under her breath as she marched back towards the stairs.

"We can hear you!" Megan and Conner called after her at the same time.

Megan laughed. "Jinks."

Conner looked puzzled. "Didn't we put her jail last week?"

"No, I mean- never mind. Are Kory and Vic still out?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. They should be back in a bit. But like I said, you can go on to bed if you want. I can hold down the fort for a couple of hours. You can trust me with that much. Get some rest."

Megan was about to take Conner up on his offer with an alarm sounded throughout the tower sending red lights flashing across the floors.

"Looks like sleep will have to wait," Megan said and flew toward the control room.

* * *

"Seems like a pretty routine assignment," Conner said as the group analyzed security footage on the large set of screens before them. "Cassie, Gar. How do you feel about a little solo mission?"

"An armed robbery at the bank?" Cassie said. "So boring. Can't the police take care of it?"

"It's more than that," Megan said. "There's a hostage situation involved."

Cassie still looked unimpressed. "I'll go, but sending Gar and me both is overkill. I've got this one covered. Be back in 5."

"Honestly, Cassie, this is more of a stealth mission," Megan said.

"Why does everyone always think that I can't do stealth?!" Cassie groaned, her voice ringing across the metal walls.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Exhibit A," Gar said gesturing toward the room. "Sis and I will handle this. A little camouflage with density shifting on Meg's end, I go in, literally, quiet as a mouse, beat some bad-guy butt, and we call it a night."

"We're wasting time," Conner growled, his short patience just about spent. "We'll _all _go."

Megan didn't say it, but she was glad she and Conner were supervising the assignment. The kids had the situation under control, but ever since Wally's death Megan found herself unwilling to take unnecessary risks, especially with her adoptive brother Gar.

When the younger members of the Team telepathically reported the mission complete, Megan should have flown straight to her bed, tired as she was. But, for reasons she couldn't entirely explain, she found herself saying, "Conner, you and the rest of the team head on home. I'll meet you there in a bit. There's something I need to look into."

"Uh, sure," Conner said. "You need any backup?"

"No. I think I've got this."

An instinctive urge tugged Megan toward the city park, drawing her to the center of a small woods. The feeling led Megan to a young girl in a long blue dress lying motionless at the base a large, old tree.

Megan rushed to the child's side, checking her wrist for a pulse. Good, Megan thought. She was still alive, but her energy was severely low. Megan pushed aside the girl's long, tangled black hair to feel her forehead. Though the girl had no fever, her skin appeared white as a sheet. Megan's shoulders tensed as a dark, familiar meow sounded from behind her.

The Martian whipped around just as a golden cat with ruby red eyes jumped down from its perch among the branches. A childlike, eery laugh echoed through the woods as a devil-like form emerged from the shadows.

"Klarion," Megan said.

"Oh well, if isn't the Martian girl. Much as I'd love to play with you little Leaguers tonight, I've got a job to do and I'm in a bit of a rush. So how about you step away from the girl and I'll be on my merry way?"

"What have you done to her?" Megan demanded. Klarion's high pitched laugh sent a shiver down her spine.

"Me? Why I haven't harmed a single hair on her head. Frankly I'm insulted, Miss Martian. Even we Lords of Chaos know to show respect to our princess."

"Your princess?" Megan repeated.

The golden cat hissed in warning. "Oh, perhaps you're right, Teekl. I wouldn't want to say too much. The boss wouldn't like it if his precious gem was compromised."

"You're not going anywhere with her," Megan warned, spreading her arms protectively in front of the girl.

Klarion sighed. "You heroes are so annoying. Always looking for a fight."

Megan smirked. "Won't be much of a fight, Witch Boy."

Klarion started to utter a spell, but was cut off as an invisible force slammed him backwards into a tree.

"Not fair!" he whined, picking himself up off the ground. "You stupid Martians think you're so great with your telekinesis!"

"That…wasn't me," Megan said, looking perplexed.

"It was me."

Megan turned and found the girl struggling to her feet.

"So the little princess is finally awake," Klarion said, a chilling smile spreading across his face. "That inter-dimensional travel wear you out, little girl? Does your human body make you that weak?"

"Silence, demon," the girl whispered in a weak, but dangerous tone.

Rage boiled in Klarion's eyes, but he didn't say another word, as if he had no choice but to obey the child's command.

The girl started to mutter a spell under her breath, but stumbled. Megan caught her before she hit the ground.

_"Don't try to use any power right now,"_ Megan warned telepathically. The girl seemed startled at hearing the Martian's voice in her head. _"It's okay,"_ Megan assured. _"You're the one that was calling to me for help, right? Well I'm here. And I'm about to send this creep packing."_

Megan looked Klarion straight in the eyes, melding her mind with his in order to take control.

_"Go,"_ Megan mentally commanded the villain. _"Leave us and don't return."_

Klarion smirked. "Stupid Martian. Your mind games don't work on me. I only answer to-"

"Do as she says," the girl said aloud. Klarion's entire body froze. He gave the girl a menacing glare, but she didn't back down. "Go."

The witch boy slowly turned and walked back towards the woods. _This isn__'__t over, _Klarion's voice whispered in their minds. The cat turned its fiery gaze on the girl, hissed, and walked off behind its master as the two faded back into the shadows.

"For now it is," Megan said. "Whoa, easy." Megan tightened her hold as the girl's body slumped against her. "Your energy is low. Just rest now. You're safe."

The girl, who Megan now saw looked no older than 12 or 13, gave a barely perceptible nod and closed her eyes.

_"Miss Martian to the Tower,"_ Megan thought as she carried the child in the direction of home._ "I think I'm going to need that backup after all."_


	3. Chapter Three: Revelations

**_A/N: Hello again. I just wanted to take the time to say thank you to each and every person reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. I was absolutely astounded by how much support the story received in just the first 2 chapters. As promised, I am trying to update at least once weekly between Thursday and Friday. This next chapter further explores the plot begun last chapter with Megan. The next chapter will resume following Artemis and look in on several other characters from and related to the League. I'm planning to keep chapter lengths right around the length of this chapter and the last (between 8-10 pages single spaced). Thank you all again for your support. I hope you enjoy chapter 3._ **

* * *

Friday Nov 4, 2016. 1:00 AM PST

Megan waited outside the medical bay, her form flickering in and out of visibility as worry and fatigue caused her control to slip. She looked up as the doors of the recovery room slid back to reveal a tall African-American man, his left eye and body covered in a series of circuits and metal plates.

"Victor," Megan said. "How is she?"

Cyborg smiled. "She's going to be just fine, Miss M. Her vitals are all stable. She just needs some rest."

Megan breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Victor nodded. "There is something you should take a look at, though." He handed Megan a small packet of papers with columns and tables of data and scans. "The computer did a routine bio-scan, including decoding her DNA. Tests show she's no ordinary human. Not an alien humanoid like Kory, but not mutated like Gar, either. The closest thing I can compare the DNA's structure to off the top of my head is Superboy's. Half human. Half something else. Then there's this."

Vic indicated for Megan to study a sheet from the middle of the pack. Photos of the girl's arms revealed strange, black patterned lines running from her shoulder to palm.

"Some sort of seal, it looks like," Victor said. "Or maybe a marking. Either way, they're tattooed, not natural. They sort of resemble Aqualad's and you mentioned the girl trying to use a spell. Any chance she might be Atlantean?"

Megan stared at the pictures, biting her lip, then slowly shook her head. "No. I don't think so. The Atlanteans are trained in sorcery, but these markings are different from Kaldur's. And Klarion mentioned something about the girl using inter-dimensional travel."

"So what does that mean? You think we've got another Bart situation on our hands?"

Megan frowned. "It's possible. But the future is still set on the Earthly plane, so it doesn't count as a different dimension. We'll have to wait until she wakes up to know more. For now, I'm just glad she's alright."

"We know she's at least half human and she can't be more than 12 or 13 by the looks of her," Victor said. "I want to run her DNA through the League's database to see if I can't find out who her parents or guardians are."

Megan nodded. "Good idea. I'll ask my Uncle J'onn to patch our request for access through right away."

"Good deal."

"In the meantime, maybe you wouldn't mind updating the others," Megan said. "I'm sure they'd like to know what's going on. I'll stay down here till you get back."

"Sure thing, Meg. Need anything else?"

"No. Thank you, Victor. For everything."

Cyborg smiled. "Hey, there's nothing I can't fix. Least of all a sleeping kid. I'll be back in just a few."

"Okay."

As Victor's footsteps faded into the distance, the quiet that filled the room allowed Megan to clear her head. She focused inward and summoned an image of her Uncle J'onn to her mind, reaching out to connect her half of their telepathic link. After the horrible mistake Megan had made in crushing Kaldur's mind all those months ago, she'd learned to use her telepathic link like a telephone: Megan would "dial" the person on the other side of the connection, send a mental "ring" that she wanted to talk, but it was the choice of the other person to answer.

Megan felt her uncle's mind meld with her own.

"_M'gann. It is unlike you to call at this hour. Is something wrong?" _

"_We've got a bit of a situation on our hands here, but it's under control." _

Megan transferred the recent events of the night from her memory to Martian Manhunter's mind, obscuring the part where Klarion had obeyed the young girl's commands. Something told Megan that particular bit of information might not go over well with the League.

"_I see," _J'onn said. _"You are requesting access to the League's database in order to find the child's legal guardians. You suspect she is a runaway?" _

"_I'm not sure if it's as simple as that," _Megan replied. _"But if so, her family's probably worried sick. And any information we can gather on the girl's medical history would go a long way towards helping her recover." _

"_Of course. I will pass on the information to whomever is currently manning the station and have them grant the cyborg Victor Stone the access he needs." _

"_Thank you, Uncle J'onn." _

With that, the Martians severed the link.

Megan took special care to keep quiet as she entered the recovery room. There, the girl lay sleeping on one of the beds, her back straight as a rod. Megan took a seat beside the bed, her ears attuned to the steady beat of the heart monitor. This poor child had been through so much.

Under the direct light of the lamp atop the bedside table, Megan observed details about the girl she hadn't noticed before. Holes and tears dotted the long blue dress that sagged around the girl's small frame. The intricately detailed tattoos curved down her pale arms like a rod iron fence. Her shoulder-length black hair fanned out around her face, its edges frayed as if cut with a blunt knife. On the center of the girl's forehead gleamed a small red stone from which a faint glow highlighted small scratches across her cheeks.

But the oddest thing Megan observed was how the girl's body didn't quite touch the surface of the bed. Instead it hovered slightly above the mattress. Megan glanced back at the girl's face and had to do a double take. Where minor cuts had shown only moments earlier, unblemished skin now appeared. Was the child healing herself?

Suddenly the girl's face twisted in pain. Sweat broke out across her brow. A nightmare, Megan guessed. She didn't wish to pry into the child's mind, but as the girl began to thrash in her sleep, the Martian had no choice but to calm her or risk the child furthering her injuries. Megan placed a hand against the girl's forehead and tried to channel soothing thoughts.

_It's okay. Don't be scared. You're safe here. _

But the girl's thrashing only grew worse. Megan's power backfired, thrusting the Martian into a world of chaos and confusion, the very setting of her recurring nightmares.

The dreams had played out in Megan's mind for weeks, but by day became like fossil fragments: solid evidence that something had been there, but now was gone, leaving only an outline. Megan couldn't piece together the full picture no matter how thoroughly she searched her memory. But now the destruction, the chaos, the fear and confusion all came rushing back to her in vivid clarity.

A mighty temple crumbled beneath a ruby-red sky. Black pillars of smoke rose on the horizon. Megan felt the heat of fire on her face, yet she didn't fear the lethal flames.

It was almost like being back in that horrible training exercise years ago, before Artemis' supposed death triggered Megan's mental powers: there was a sense of reality about what Megan was sensing, but also a sort of subconscious knowledge that none of it could actually harm her. Yet something told Megan this vision differed from simulation in one key way: the events unfolding before Megan's eyes occurred in reality, or would occur in some time or place.

She was inside the young girl's mind.

Megan doubled over in pain as wave after wave of guilt and sorrow crashed against her. She was sensing the child's emotions. The temple crumbled into dust and the remnants lifted off the ground as a mighty wind spurred the flames higher. A voice more powerful and terrible than anything Megan had ever heard roared across the plains, shaking the very earth with its force.

_This is what has become of your home. This is the fate that will befall any place you call home. Any place you run to, any place you try to hide, I will find and destroy all that you hold dear. I will follow you like a curse until you embrace your destiny. You shall be my crowning jewel, or else be the cause of your own misery, my one and only, precious daughter. _

"Megan. Meg, wake up."

Megan woke slowly, trying to make sense of her surroundings. Somehow she had fallen asleep, her arms pillowing her head against the edge of the bed. Victor stood beside her looking concerned.

"How long was I out?" she groaned, sitting up and clearing her eyes.

"You've been asleep for the last few hours," Cyborg explained.

"Hours?!" Megan cried. "What did I miss? Did you find anything else out?"

Victor nodded. "Yeah. That's why I woke you up. I think you need to see this."

Megan took the tablet Cyborg offered her and studied the screen.

"Systems confirm the girl is half human, but it didn't turn up a single record for the kid," Cyborg explained. "No medical history, social security, birth certificate, nothing. Just a big blank. But it did manage to track down her human parent."

Cyborg tapped the screen and a picture of a teenage girl with long, straight black hair and bright blue eyes appeared on the screen. The resemblance left no doubt. This was definitely the girl's mother.

"Angela Roth," Megan read aloud. "Born May 8, 1987 in Gotham City. Reported missing by her parents February 2003. Reports indicate she was one of several runaways that sought to join a cult of unknown origin. The cult seems to have been fairly popular among youths in certain troubled neighborhoods across the Northeast. Do you think Angela left because she was pregnant with the girl?"

"It would make sense," Cyborg said. "But I'd need more information to be sure. And that isn't all I found. Zoom in on that part there. Look who the system matched as her closest living relation."

Megan stared at the familiar face on the screen: the blue eyes, curly black hair, and kind smile she'd recognize anywhere.

"Zatanna Zatara?" Megan asked. "How?"

"The mothers," Cyborg explained, scrolling to the next page of the report. "Zatanna's mom, Sindella Roth Zatara, was the older sister of Angela Roth. She died about a year after Angela went missing."

"Oh, God," Megan said. "Zatanna told me about that once. Her mother committed suicide when Zatanna was just in second grade. That poor family. The Zataras losing Sindella and the Roths losing both their daughters in a single year. What do we do? Tell the League? Or do we go straight to Zatanna?"

"Let's hold off on all of that for now," Cyborg cautioned. "We'll know more when the kid wakes up. Even then, we should move slow. She doesn't need a lot of excitement in her cond- Wait." Cyborg took a step closer to the girl. A scanner on his arm sent a blue light across her several times. "She's healed," Cyborg said, staring at the data on his wrist in disbelief. "How in the world?"

"I noticed that, too," Megan said. "It must be part of her powers, although Zatanna's never shown any healing properties before outside of basic spellwork. Maybe the girl gets it from her father's side. Did the system show any information about who her father might be? At least narrow it down to a certain species?"

Victor shook his head. "I ran the info through the Green Lanterns' intergalactic server. DNA didn't match any documented species in any of our or our allies' systems. It really all comes back to what the kid can tell us."

Megan remembered the horrible voice from her vision. The one that had called the girl his precious daughter. She decided not to mention it. Megan had been connecting with the girl's mind for weeks. She wasn't their enemy, Megan was sure. There was no sense of deception in any part of the girl's mind Megan had come to know. The child's emotions of fear and loss were too raw and real to be less than genuine. Whoever or whatever her father was, the girl was just as troubled and confused about it as anyone else.

* * *

The girl did not awake until late morning, hours after Megan had discussed the test results with Cyborg.

When the child finally opened her eyes, Megan saw the first physical indication of the girl's unearthly parentage. Unlike the light blue color her mother and cousin had, the girl's irises were a deep purple framed by dark, naturally lined eyes. Her dark features contrasted with her alabaster skin, which had taken on a healthy glow as her condition improved through the course of the night.

"You're awake," Megan said, coming to sit at the girl's bedside. "You had us worried for awhile there."

The girl slowly sat up and had barely opened her mouth to speak when a sudden blur of reddish brown hair and gray clothes sped by like a rush of wind.

"Megan!" Bart greeted coming to a halt in front of the Martian. "I heard about the new girl. Is she awake? Oh, she is! Hi. I'm Bart. Kid Flash. The second. Formerly known as Impulse. I'm from the future. Where are you from? What's your name? How'd you get here? What are your powers? Oh wait. I forgot. You might not understand me. Hey, Meg, does she speak English? If not, can you translate? Whatdoyouthinkabout-"

"Bart!" Megan interrupted. "Slow down. You're talking a lightyear a second. I can barely even keep up with your thoughts. How did you get down here? When did you even get here?"

"Well you see, it all started with-"

"Nope," Megan interrupted. "Nope. Never mind. I don't need to know. Whatever way you came down here, do that in reverse."

"But why?"

"Because we-" Megan motioned between herself and the girl, "Need to talk."

Bart blinked.

"Alone."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because…it's about…girl stuff."

"Say no more!"

In the blink of an eye, the girls were alone again, a swinging light hung from the ceiling and a few scattered papers the only evidence of Bart's having been there.

"Fastest way to clear a room of men, mention 'girl stuff.' Works every time," Megan said with a wink.

"I wouldn't know," the girl replied, her expression stoic. "I grew up in an all-female monastery."

Megan blinked. "Maybe we should start with introductions. I'm Miss Martian. Or M'gann M'oorz. Or Megan, if you want to use my Earth name. The speedster is Kid Flash. And Cyborg will probably be along any minute now. This is basically where we call home. You're safe here. So, you know my name. What should we call you?"

"The monks of my birthplace, Azarath, called me Xon-siva. In English, Raven."

Megan racked her brain, trying to think of where in the universe a place called Azarath might be. She'd been taught of and traveled to hundreds of worlds and star systems, but couldn't recall ever hearing of any such place.

"And your parents?" Megan asked, trying to be subtle.

The girl remained impassive and, as if remarking on the weather, said, "I don't have parents. My mother died when I was a baby. My father wasn't involved in my upbringing."

Megan bit her lip, trying to think of what to say. Should she tell the girl what she'd seen while inside her mind? Should she tell her what Cyborg's computer had found about her mother and family here on Earth?

No, she thought. There would time enough for that later.

"Well then, Raven, it's nice to meet you."

"I wouldn't say the circumstances of our meeting were very nice," Raven said bluntly. "I'm sorry for bringing so much trouble to you. I should leave before I attract any more."

"Wait! You can't just go," Megan said taking a gentle, but firm hold of Raven's forearm as tried to leave the bed. "You're shaken by what happened. I understand that. But you've been trying for weeks to reach out to somebody for help. Maybe I'm not the one you meant to get the message, but I did and I'm here. I want to help you however I can."

"I should return home-"

"Raven," Megan said gently. "We both know there's no 'home' for you to go back to."

Raven's expression wavered for all of an instant, but Megan caught the flash of fear in her eyes, how the girl tensed like a cornered animal looking to flee.

"Your mother was from Earth, right?" Megan asked in a soothing voice. "Is that why you came? To find her family? _Your_ family?"

Raven stared at the ground for several long, silent seconds then said, "I do not quite know why I came here. I remember pain and fire and then everything was cold and dark until I awoke in the woods."

"Klarion said you traveled from another dimension."

Raven nodded. "Azarath exists on its own plane. A sort of fold within this reality. I must have opened a doorway between the worlds, even though I don't recall doing so."

Raven's nails dug into the skin of her other hand.

"If my control of my powers is slipping, there is even less time than I feared."

"Less time until what?"

"You know what, M'gann," she said in quiet, frightened voice. "You saw the vision, too."

Megan remembered the awful words that had echoed in her mind: _I will destroy all that you hold dear. _

Megan took a shaky breath. "We can sort that out later. Right now, you're here. You came to Earth for a reason. Whatever it is you're running from, my friends and I can help you. We _will _help you."

"Got that right."

The girls turned to find Cyborg standing in the door.

"Raven, this is Cyborg. He's the one that looked after you."

"Nice to see you up, little lady. Name's Victor or Vic. I only use 'Cyborg' when working in the field."

Raven eyed Cyborg's outstretched hand with mild apprehension before giving it a half-hearted shake.

"Meg is right," Cyborg said, pulling up another seat beside the bed. "We want to help you. Starting with making a few specific introductions. When you feel like it, come on up and meet the rest of the Team. Everyone currently here at the Tower, that is. Later we'll make some calls and you can meet your cousin."

"I have a cousin?" Raven asked, showing genuine surprise. It was the most animated the girl had looked yet. The light on the bedside table flickered and Raven immediately resumed an unreadable air.

"I thought we were going to wait and tell her that," Megan muttered.

Victor shrugged. "Better now than waiting till Zatanna shows up at the door."

"Has anyone told Zatanna yet?"

"Batman's going to relay the info."

"Oh, great," Megan said with a roll of her eyes. "So both members of the family will have the news broken to them gently. Since Batman's known for delivering news so delicately."

"Now, now, Meg," Victor said. "Leave the sarcasm to the pros. The League will also need to start a file for the little lady here. Legal name, planetary status, all that jazz. The UN's decided they want all non-terrestrial visitors registered after the incident with the Reach."

"Do you have a last name Raven?" Megan asked.

"You mean a family name?" she asked. "No. But my mother's Earth name was Angela Roth."

Cyborg nodded. "System never lies. So then, Raven Roth it is."

Megan shook her head. "My friend Artemis would probably advise against using your personal name for a secret identity. Got her into a few sticky situations."

Raven paused, looking thoughtful. "The monks called me Xon-siva. But Azar, the temple's founder, once told me that my mother gave me a different name. An Earth name like hers. Rachel."

Cyborg groaned. "Why do you non-Earth folk always have to have so many names? You've got Miss Martian here, AKA M'gann and Megan. Superboy is Kon-el and Conner. Now Zin-yoga/Raven/Rachel over here. I'm just going to call you Rae."

Raven shrugged. "Fine with me."

Megan smiled. "Well then, Rachel Roth. Welcome to Earth."

* * *

Elsewhere in the endless reaches of space aboard a large spacecraft drifting in the constellation of Orion, three tall, male hooded figures sat atop thrones of emerald, amber, and onyx, their red eyes glowing in the dark.

"It seems our sister has made her way to Earth and seeks refuge among her mother's kin," said a man garbed in gold robes.

"Clearly Father's lesser servants have failed in their task to retrieve the gem," a man in green agreed. "I think, brothers, it is time we handle this ourselves."

"What do you recommend?" asked the eldest brother, cloaked in clothes the color of blood.

"Our allies on Apokolips have made use of a very subtle method perfect for inciting strife among the Earthlings. We shall use human servants. Inconspicuous figures, but influential. Small in number, but strategically placed."

"How very underhand," the brother in gold said with appreciation. "Do you have someone particular in mind?"

The eldest brother smiled. "_I_ have. Come, brothers. Let us remind our sister who her one true family is."


	4. Chapter Four: Family

_**A/N: Sorry the update's a tad later than usual, but the chapter is the longest yet, so I hope that makes up for it. Thank you so much to each and every one of you reading and reviewing this story. Your comments and support never fail to brighten my day. This chapter really starts to widen the scope of the story as we check back in with some of our favorite YJ families: the Wests, the Allens, the Morse/Logan siblings, the Bat clan, and now the Roth/Zatara cousins. **_

* * *

Friday Nov 11, 2016. 2:16 PM CST

Central City, Missouri almost always witnessed a seasonal chill by mid-November. Though the mild cold couldn't compete with the snow that blanketed the Northeast year after year, most of the midwestern urbanites used the cloudy, windy days as a good excuse to curl up inside by the fire with a warm drink. The indoors were a haven against the chilly air and overcast skies, a way to block out the blues that came with the shortening days.

But inside the West home, the air felt twice as cold as anywhere in the country. No matter where Mary cast her eyes, inside or out, she saw ghosts of her son. Her one and only child dead before his twenty-second birthday.

No college degree would ever hang beside his high school diploma on the mantle. There would be no more smiling or goofy pictures from the red-headed, green-eyed boy, usually with his arm wrapped around the smiling blonde that had become as much a fixture in the West home as he, until late. There would be no more report cards for Mary to hang on the fridge despite his protests that he'd been making straight A's since kindergarten and it was nothing to get excited over. No more opportunities to smile as her friends bragged about how smart, how handsome, how polite her Wally was, how blessed Mary and Rudy were to have such a wonderful child.

They had been blessed. For 21 beautiful years they'd been blessed. After all the crying and worrying and tests and medications and pregnancy specialists, Rudy and Mary had finally been able to hold their own perfect baby in their arms for the first time 22 years ago today. What she wouldn't give to hold him one last time. She never even got to say goodbye.

Mary hadn't meant to go to the grocery the day before. As if waking from a round of sleep walking or some deep trance, she'd simply found herself parked in the driveway, sitting in a car loaded with more food than two normal adults could eat in a month. And today she'd found herself snapping to in the same fashion to discover she'd been stirring a batch of chocolate frosting. She'd tossed the mixture- bowl, spoon, and all- into the garbage.

She couldn't take it anymore. Mary walked briskly towards the garage, grabbing her keys and coat as she went. She had to get out of the house. Out of this great big, empty house full of ghosts and memories and silence where there'd once been laughter and love. Rudy was holed up in his office at the university, as usual. That's how he coped. He locked himself and his emotions away. Away from her. Away from the world. He'd barely even cried when Artemis had shown up on their doorstep that horrible night, confirming the darkest of all Mary's fears with a single tear. He barely cried and Mary couldn't stop sobbing even five months later.

Mary yanked back the door, coming to a startled halt at finding herself face-to-face with hauntingly familiar green eyes and red hair. She'd forgotten how much Wally resembled his aunt.

"Iris," Mary said, collecting herself. "I wasn't expecting you. Rudy's still at the office, I think, if you're looking for him."

"I was really just hoping to catch either one of you while you were at home," Iris said. "I figured you might want some help or some company given…what day it is. Whatever you need, Barry and I are here for you."

Mary managed a small smile. "Thank you, Iris, but I know you've got your hands full with the twins."

Little more than a month before, Iris had given birth to two healthy babies, a boy and girl. The daughter they'd named Dawn, the boy Donald. Donald Wallace. Mary hadn't known quite how to take the middle name. On the one hand she was honored, on the other horrified. It was Barry and Iris' way of remembering their nephew. The masked soldier that sacrificed himself to save the planet. That's how the world would remember Mary's son: as a fallen hero. Not as her little boy.

"It's no trouble if you want to come over," Iris insisted. "Or if you want one of us to stay here tonight. We can always get Cassie or one of the girls to Zeta over and babysit, although I hear Zatanna's got her hands full with- Oh, hang on just one second." Iris dug through her purse for her cellphone, which was vibrating with the force of an angry bee. "Hello?" Iris asked. "Oh, hi, honey. Yes, I'm with her now. Rudy's still at the office. What? Right now? I really just got here." Iris' eyes went wide as Barry said something on the other end that Mary couldn't hear. "I-yeah- Okay. Okay, I will. Yes. We'll be there soon."

"Something wrong?" Mary asked.

"Not 'wrong' exactly," Iris said. "But I think you should come over right now. This is probably something better discussed in person. Barry said he'll get a hold of Rudy and have us all meet at our house."

"Well, alright."

Iris had an air of calm about her as they walked towards her car, but Mary wondered how much of that calm came from her sister-in-law's work as a reporter. Iris was used to keeping a brave face on even in the most troubling situations, which made Mary all the more uneasy about whatever news awaited her at the Allen's home.

As Iris drove, they talked about idle things: the weather, the new department store opening north of town, the ugly billboard right off the interstate they both wished someone would do something about. Mary was fine most of the way, but then something as insignificant as passing the mall brought tears to her eyes.

"Do you remember," Mary said to Iris, "when that hobby store for kids opened in the mall all those years ago?"

Iris nodded with a sad smile. "Wally was around six, wasn't he? He always insisted on stopping by there on our days out together. Said he just _had _to check out the latest telescope or ant farm or sciency thing."

"He could spend hours in there," Mary said. Suddenly, Mary found herself laughing at the memory of her young son coming up to her with a pile of scientific books and toys taller than himself. "We definitely spoiled him. But it wasn't like he was stocking his room full of video games. How do you say no to a child who's practically begging to use his birthday as an excuse to _learn_?"

The smile faded from Mary's face as she said in a quiet voice, "There's only one gift I would give anything to take back. That chemistry set Rudy and I gave Wally on this exact day nine years ago. Who would think that a 13 year old, even with such a high IQ, could recreate the experiment that gave his uncle super-speed? I've never been so scared as when I heard the explosion in the garage, except maybe when we were at the hospital, wondering what would happen. I wasn't sure Wally would make it, but he did. Not only did he baffle every doctor and nurse that looked at him with how quickly he healed, his powers made Wally seem almost invincible. But he wasn't. He knew the risks involved in working with the League. We knew the risks. I just…somehow never really thought it would happen."

Iris put a comforting hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. "You're not to blame, Mary. No one is to blame. I know it doesn't make it any easier and it doesn't bring him back, but Wally gave his own life to save millions upon millions more."

"I know, Iris. But I miss my baby."

Mary hadn't meant to say as much as she already had. Her sorrow was the sharpest pain imaginable, and Mary wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy, let alone make her sweet sister-in-law, who had two healthy babies and a world of well-deserved happiness, share in Mary's burden. But once she started talking, Mary found she couldn't stop. The floodgates bursted and all the feelings she'd stored in her heart for so long came rushing forth.

"Some days, without thinking, I just pick up the phone and start to dial his number before I remember there's no one there to answer. It doesn't feel real. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I don't know how to move forward from here. Everyone's been so kind and helpful, but even when I'm in a room full of people, I feel alone. Rudy's no help. He just goes on like it's another day, never willing to talk about what happened. Am I supposed to keep smiling? Keep laughing?

"What do I do when it's Thanksgiving and I realize I won't have to put locks on the pantry so the guests don't starve? What do I do at Christmas when I realize there's no stocking to hang, no baby ornaments or old family albums to embarrass him with? Did you know, Wally used to turn redder than his hair, especially when I told Artemis stories about how he used to scream and cry whenever we went to see Santa. And New Year's. How do I face that? I remember what a fuss Wally made every year. Remember when everyone thought the world might end in 2012 because of the Mayan calendar? Well, Wally told me it would _definitely _end if he didn't do something about his one-year-anniversary with Artemis. He was already in trouble for forgetting Valentine's Day the year before and- oh, God, poor Artemis.

"When she came to us that night and Wally wasn't with her…I knew." Mary's body wracked with sobs. "It's not right, Iris! Parents having to bury their kids. We'd already watched Paula have to hold a funeral for her own daughter, thinking she was dead. I don't know how Wally kept from telling us. He loved that girl so much, and Rudy and I loved her, too. She was like a daughter to us, but if we didn't lose her when they faked her death, we lost her when we lost Wally. The League up and moved her halfway across the country. I lost everything that day. My son, my husband, the girl who should have been my daughter-in-law."

"You haven't lost everything, Mary," Iris said as they pulled into the Allen's driveway. "I know it feels that way. I know my brother's been distant, but he will come around. As for Artemis, she's had her reasons for staying away."

Mary shook her head. "Of course I know the League sent her off to protect her. I would never want her to get hurt, but-"

"Mary," Iris interrupted. "Barry and Rudy are here. Let's go inside. We can all talk about this together. Along with some other important things we need to discuss."

"Other things?" Mary asked.

"Come inside."

Mary's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she followed behind everyone else as they filed into the Allen home. Barry directed the group to the living room. Mary turned the corner and her heart stopped.

There on the couch sat Artemis Crock. Her hair was shorter, her frame lost beneath a blanket wrapped tight around her shoulders, and she lacked her usual spark and confidence as she looked from one adult to the other, a mix of guilt and nervousness in her eyes. They hadn't heard from her in months. Five years in their lives, then gone as if she'd never been.

But none of that mattered.

Without a moment of hesitation, Mary raced forward with a speed that could put her own son to shame and wrapped Artemis in a loving embrace. But something prevented Mary from hugging the girl as she normally would. The blanket fell from the blonde's shoulders and Artemis tensed as Mary looked down and noticed the sizable curve of her stomach. Artemis bit her lip, bracing for shock, anger, confusion, anything but Mary's sudden high pitched peels of laughter.

Artemis cautiously returned Mary's enthusiastic embrace. A few moments passed, and Artemis found Mary's reaction contagious as a cautious giggle bubbled from her own throat. Decades seemed to pass as the two laughed and cried together, needing no words to express the bizarre combination of joy and sadness this news brought.

Rudy could only stand there, mouth agape. As the father and brother-in-law of superheroes, Rudy had witnessed many strange things in his 46 years of life, but this definitely took the cake. Of all the million questions whirling through his mind, the only thing he managed to ask was, "It _is _Wally's, right?"

Barry laughed while Iris elbowed her older brother in the ribs. "Yes," Iris answered. "_They _are."

"They?" Mary asked. "You mean-"

"Twins," Artemis said, simultaneously beaming and trembling. "Must run in the family."

"Speaking of which…" Iris said as the loud wail of a baby boy sounded from the upstairs nursery, closely followed by his sister's cry. She excused herself and Barry followed, giving the Wests and Artemis a much-needed moment alone.

"My God," Rudy said, sinking into a chair and running his hand over his face. "How did this happen?"

Mary sat beside Artemis, keeping an arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders in a comforting, protective manner. "Don't be daft, Rudy. Artemis, dear, how far along are you? I want to know everything."

"I'm nearing five months," Artemis said. "I'm sorry for not coming sooner, for not telling you sooner, but I didn't know if things would…turn out alright. And I couldn't bear to put you through it all again. I understand if you're angry-"

"Angry?" Mary asked. "Artemis, we couldn't be happier." She took the young woman's face in her hands and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, the same way Wally used to.

Mary smiled. "You've given me a reason to look forward when all I've done for months is look back. When Wally died, I feared all his dreams had died with him. But you have got two precious reminders of the love you two shared, and a part of my little boy lives on in those babies. Oh, Rudy, we're going to be _grandparents_! Are they boys? Girls? Oh there's so much to be done. We'll need to buy clothes, and toys, and it's never too early to start a college fund. We'll need furniture for the nursery- of course you'll move in with us. We have a guest room that would be perfect for-"

"Mary!" Rudy said. "Slow down. You're scaring the poor girl to death. Artemis hasn't said a word about moving to Central, let alone living with us."

"What?" Mary gasped, looking from her husband to Artemis. "Well of course she is, Rudy. Where else would she go?"

Artemis gently squeezed Mary's hands in her own. "I haven't made any decisions yet, Mary."

Mary looked horrified. "But you can't possibly be thinking of raising two children _alone. _Not in that big, unforgiving city with the smog and the cold and Lord-knows-what-else."

"Now, dear," Rudy said. "You're getting ahead of yourself. Iris and I were raised in Keystone and we turned out alright."

"But you need to be here," Mary pleaded with Artemis. "With family. You are family, now, Artemis. You and the babies. Oh, and don't fret about Paula. We can arrange to have her move to Central, too. We'll all be close. All here to love and protect those kids."

Artemis flinched at the mention of her mother, remembering how she'd taken the news. It had been Artemis' first trip to Gotham since she'd assumed her identity as Linda Park. Artemis agreed to return with Dick for a brief visit to see her mom and the Wayne family physician. Artemis hadn't been home in what felt like ages. It had been hard, facing her mother, after putting her through so much heartache when faking her death. Paula had forgiven Artemis the first time, wrapping her in a hug and breaking down in tears at seeing the child she'd feared forever gone. Paula wasn't so welcoming the second time. There was only so much heartbreak one woman could stand, but her words still stung Artemis, even in memory. _"__How long will you keep living these lies? You and your sister. You're so much alike. Running off. Not telling anyone where you__'__ve gone. Turning back up with _children. _I hardly know my own daughters. Must I miss out on my grandchildrens__' __lives, too? How many times must I lose you?__"_

"It's a boy," Artemis said, answering Mary's earlier question. "And a girl. One of each, just like Wally wanted."

"I'm so glad," Mary said, letting Artemis rest her head on her shoulder. "When he was young, the one gift Wally always said he wanted, the one we couldn't give him, was a younger brother or sister. But I think this year he's given us the gift. The most amazing one he could."

Artemis gave a teary smile as Rudy walked across the room to join the women in their embrace. They were a family. This is how they would move forward. Together.

* * *

Later that night, Barry asked who else had heard the happy news.

"Outside the family, only Nightwing," Artemis said. "And not because I wanted him to know. But you know how the Bat clan are. They just pop up wherever they please."

"Do you think you'll tell the others soon?" Iris asked, passing each guest a cup of warm tea.

Artemis nodded. "I've especially wanted to talk to Megan about it. I tried calling her cellphone. Tried our telepathic link, too. But maybe it's rusty. It's been so long since we last talked."

"I doubt that's why you're having trouble getting through," Barry said. "I heard from the League it's been pretty crazy over at the Jump City base this week. I'm sure Miss Martian's been very busy."

Artemis looked puzzled. "Busy with what?"

* * *

Friday Nov 11, 2016 3:13 PM PST

"Remember, she's vegan," Megan said, handing a flustered Zatanna a heavy stack of papers on top of the ones Wonder Woman was handing the magician to sign. "They didn't have animals on Azarath, for obvious reasons, and the method of Azar teaches that all life is sacred. Those are some recipes I've learned over the years cooking for Gar. I've also written down the names of a few groceries in New York where you can find all the ingredients. It should be enough to get you started."

"To get started. Right," Zatanna said, staring at the papers like they'd eat her alive.

The Team had all congregated in the living room, the teens grouped in various corners, Kory, Conner, and Victor assembled in the kitchen, while Megan, Zatanna, and Diana discussed the legalities of Raven's adoption.

Megan continued educating Zatanna on her cousin's needs and habits. "She drinks one cup of chamomile every night before bed. If she still has trouble sleeping, give her half a melatonin, but no more or she'll be tired the next day. She meditates three times daily: morning, noon, and night. If she gets a headache, give her some space. If it doesn't fade in half an hour, put some lavender in her tea. Call me if you need anything at all."

Zatanna nodded, making a very long list of mental notes.

Wonder Woman regained the magician's attention and pointed with her pen to a card bearing Raven's picture.

RACHEL ROTH

DOB: 12/13/2003

Hgt: 5-0

Eyes: PURPLE

Hair: Black

Class: Z

Blood Type: A

IF FOUND PLEASE CALL…

"That's the ID she'll need to register for school," Diana explained. "You should each keep a copy with you at all times."

"Do not forget these!" Kory said flying across the room and dumping a large pile of shopping bags at Zatanna's feet. "The girls and I went shopping at the mall for Rachel's new school clothes. Rachel and I have been learning of Earth's customs together, though she did not seem to enjoy the female bonding ritual of painting nails and braiding hair."

"Uh…thank you, Kory," Zatanna said.

The Tamaranean smiled and flew off to rejoin the other girls.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Zatanna?" Wonder Woman asked, somehow managing to look both concerned and maintain her usual sternness.

"Yes," Zatanna said, though she wasn't sure she sounded convincing even to herself. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed."

"When will you guys ever learn to just be whelmed?"

"Well look who's back!" Cyborg said as everyone turned to find Nightwing standing in the door. "Long time no see, bro."

"Richard!" Kory greeted. "It is good to see you home."

Cassie, Tim, and Conner also joined the small group gathering around the tower's unofficial leader.

"Hey, guys. Hey, little bro," Dick said, giving Tim a fist bump. "I forgot how packed this place gets when you guys come in for the weekend."

Zatanna moved to join the others, but was stopped by an iron grip on her arm.

"Wait," Diana said, pointing to a line on a clipboard. "Sign here. Initial there. And…done."

Zatanna breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally."

"When did Zee and Diana get in?" Dick asked Conner, taking notice of the Justice League members present.

"Zatanna's been here the last few days. Wonder Woman just got in. A lot's happened since you've been gone."

"I can see that," Dick said. "Someone want to fill me in? Megan?"

Megan fidgeted slightly from where she'd come to stand beside Conner, unsure where to start when it came to explaining Raven.

"You first. Where were you? You were supposed to be back days ago."

"Change of plans. I was making sure a friend from Gotham got to Central safely."

"_Artemis?__"_ Megan asked telepathically. Dick gave a slight nod.

"_Is she alright?__"_

"_I think it's best you ask her yourself." _

"So you wanna tell me what happened while I was gone?" Dick asked again.

Megan sighed. "It's a long story."

_So give me the short version. _

Megan shrugged her shoulders. _If you're sure. _

The Martian's eyes glowed green as images from the last week at the tower played out like a movie commercial in Dick's mind, a sort of summary of all that'd happened without the finer details.

"Well," Dick said. "Barry wasn't kidding when he said you all'd had a crazy week."

"You met up with Flash?" Conner asked. "Why?"

Dick shot Conner and Megan a look that said _Later. _

"Excuse me just a second, guys," Nightwing said, making his way toward Zatanna. Tim rolled his eyes at what a flirt his adoptive brother was and Cassie laughed.

"Hey, Zee. Long time no see."

"Hey yourself," Zee said, self-consciously fiddling with her hair, trying to straighten her frazzled appearance.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Just spent the last 72 hours here after Zeta-ing to the other side of the country to get to know my cousin who I just found out a few days ago existed. Oh, and did I forget to mention she's from an alternate dimension that got destroyed? And I kind of agreed to foster and mentor her. So I've been filling out all this fun paperwork to legally register my new alien-refugee protege/foster child."

Dick chuckled. "So only a slightly weirder week than's usual for us."

Zatanna laughed. "Only slightly."

"Looks like she's already popular with the boys," Nightwing said, watching as Gar and Bart chatted with the unfamiliar dark-haired girl on the other side of the living room. "Must run in the family."

Zatanna laughed and gave her old friend a teasing wink. "You are such a flirt, Dick Grayson. You never change."

"We've all changed, Zee," Dick said with a suddenly distant, forlorn gaze. A somber tension settled between the two which Nightwing attempted to break by clearing his throat and asking, "So, your cousin. You said you'd been getting to know each other, but this whole thing's been pretty sudden. How do you two get along?"

Zatanna shrugged. "Honestly, it's hard to say. It was kind of a big bomb the League dropped on me when they called, telling me that the aunt that died when I was little had a daughter. We haven't spoken much, Rachel and I. She doesn't talk a lot in general. I don't know if she's just naturally reticent or just not used to connecting with people. I mean, she grew up in a temple isolated in its own dimension with only a dozen other people or so. Doesn't exactly build social skills. I think I can be a good mentor. Her Azarathean name is Xon-siva, which backwards forms the Latin words Nox-avis. Night-bird, the Azarathean term for a raven. So clearly there are some similarities in how we use spells. But then there's also her empathic and psychic powers to handle."

"I didn't know you spoke Latin, Zee."

"I spent my whole childhood in private Catholic schools. I know enough to get me through Mass."

Dick frowned the way he always did when puzzling over something. "You said you think you'll be a good mentor," Dick observed. "But you're taking on more than that. You're also this girl's foster parent." Nightwing thought of the importance his own adoptive father played in shaping his life. Dick didn't like to think where or what he would have ended up if he'd had to face the dark, cold world alone at the age of nine, the memory of his parents' murder always looming over him like a shadow. "It's a big job, you know."

Zatanna sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I know."

"You don't seem too sure of all this."

Zatanna shrugged. "What choice do I have? I mean, I have to at least give this a try, don't I? I'm Rachel's only family. And I know too well what it's like to be without that. We'll make it work. We have to."

"Who is that?" Raven asked observing the exchange between her cousin and the new arrival.

"Oh, that's Nightwing," Bart said. "Ex-leader of the Team. Or maybe he's leader again. No one really knows. Sometimes he's here, sometime's he's not. Depends on the day. Either way, he's usually the one in charge. He's also Batman's oldest protege. Generally pretty suspicious. Runs in the family, so don't be alarmed if he asks you lots of questions and doesn't trust you."

Gar noticed Raven's shoulders tense visibly. Gar had noticed several little things that seemed to set the mysterious young girl on edge over the last few days. And who could blame her? From what Megan had told him, Raven had woken up frightened and confused on a foreign planet with no idea how she got there only to find a demon attempting to kidnap her. She'd lost the only people and the one place she'd ever known and been thrust into a crowded, chaotic world filled with countless new sights, sounds, customs, practices, and faces, including a family Raven hadn't known she had.

Gar knew all too well what it felt like to have your whole life turned upside-down in an instant. Maybe because he was raised around animals, Gar also had a skill for reading non-verbal cues. He saw the way Raven froze like a woodland creature sensing the gaze of a hunter whenever someone got too close or asked her personal questions. She gave vague answers, sat in the corner, hid out in the guest room she occupied, and ate meals quickly as if the company of so many people distressed her. The only person that could touch her in even the most casual of ways (a hand on her shoulder or an accidental brush of skin) was Megan. Clearly something had happened to cause the girl so much anxiety. Something that she didn't wish to acknowledge. She didn't need Bart adding to her worries.

"Don't let Motormouth here freak you out, Rae," Beast Boy said. "You and Nightwing will get along great. Like two birds of a feather." Gar laughed.

Raven only gave him a blank stare.

"You know, because you're both named after birds," Gar explained.

Raven's expression didn't change. "I understood the joke," she said. "It just wasn't funny."

"Girl's smart," Bart said.

Gar ignored the speedster's jab and decided to change the subject. "So…What do you like do for fun?"

"Read," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "The followers of Azar didn't make use of electricity or other modern technologies."

"Wow," Bart said. "Sounds like Azarath was a regular party."

Gar glared at his friend. What an idiot, he thought. He knew Bart wasn't the most subtle of people, but the kid seemed to have no filter at all. Had the future been so devoid of tact?

But rather than get upset, Raven simply looked pensive, then said, "Well, there was this one time Azar let me borrow any book that I wanted from the restricted section of the temple library, so I read through an ancient manuscript on the healing effects of tree roots from the Vegan star system. That was enjoyable."

The boys exchanged horrified stares. "Oh we are definitely introducing you to video games," Gar said.

"Yup," Bart agreed. "This calls for immediate intervention."

"Not tonight," Megan said. "Rachel, I think Zatanna's just about ready to go. Are you all packed?"

Raven nodded. She looked toward her cousin, who was blushing at something Nightwing had said and standing as if she wanted to bolt but also didn't want to end her conversation with the young man. Raven shook her head wondering if she'd ever understand the complexities of human emotions.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, Raven," Kory said, nearly causing the empath to spring off the floor like a frightened cat as the Tamaranean pulled her into a hug.

"Just for now," Megan said, bringing the girl into a hug of her own, which Raven didn't seem to mind as much. "We'll see you here next week with the rest of the weekend crowd."

"So Raven is joining the Team?" Bart asked. "Crash."

"After some training, yes," Diana confirmed.

"Good," Cassie said, joining the group. "We could always use more girls around here."

"So I guess we'll take a raincheck on introducing you to video games till next time," Gar said.

Raven managed a small smile. "Alright. It can't be as bad as getting manicures."

"Rachel," Zatanna called from the door. "You ready to go?"

Raven nodded and joined her mentor.

"Are you going to take the Zeta-Beam?" Dick asked.

"No," Zatanna said. "I've got a spell I've been working on and thought Rachel and I could go ahead and start our training now. Think you can help me teleport to New York City, Rachel?"

The girl nodded. "So long as that's not in another dimension. That tends to wear me out."

Zatanna laughed. "Not quite that far. Okay then. Focus your energy and leave the spell to me. Ekat su emoh!"

In a flash of darkness, the cousins were gone. The pair rematerialized in front of a worn apartment door with an antique handle. Zee balanced their bags on her arms while she fiddled with the key. With a click of the knob, the magician stepped inside.

"Home sweet home," Zatanna said, dropping the many bags on the hall floor of her Manhattan apartment. "Come on. Let's get your room set up."

Raven took a deep breath and took her first step through the door to her new life.


	5. Chapter Five: Bonds

**_I can't thank you guys enough for all the support you're showing this story, but I can try. Thank you. _**

**_This is another longer chapter but with several section breaks so you can read at your leisure. The reason for this one's length is that the goal of this chapter in particular is to set up the specific connections of several different characters in the larger plot. **_The purpose of the title "Bonds" is two-fold as it highlights some of the bonds within the Team and also makes reference to Starfire's past (which involves a darker use of the word "bond" meaning chains or shackles). _**_**

**_Again, thank you to all of you reading and following my work. You're the best. ;) I'd love to know your thoughts and ideas, so if you've got time, please leave a review. Your feedback and encouragement means the world. -Ren _**

* * *

Sunday Nov 13, 2016. 9:00 PM PST

The once-pristine living area of the Team's Jump City base looked as though a tornado had whipped through, but the room had lost a battle with a far more destructive force: a herd of teenagers. Soda cans and wrappers lay littered across the couch. Colonies of unidentifiable foodstuffs were building their own countries deep in the red carpet. If the walls could talk, they would protest the horror of whatever unholy mixture dripped down their painted sides, the result of Starfire's attempts at preparing a traditional Tamaranean meal.

"This place always feels so empty when everyone clears out," Cassie said, staring forlornly around the junkyard of a room.

"You just miss your boyfriend being around," Gar said from his spot on the couch. Wonder Girl launched a pillow at his head. "Hey!"

"I wish Nightwing would make up his mind whether he's coming or going," Victor said as he activated a team of cleaning bots, all of whom required a kick to the rear before reluctantly going near the various messes. "Guy was barely here two days before taking off again."

"I worry more for our new friend, Rachel," Kory said from her seat in the kitchen. The robot wiping the mess off the kitchen walls threw down its rag and quit at spotting the cookbook in Starfire's hands. "I am still puzzled by many of Earth's customs and conventions and I have been living here for three months."

"She's in good hands with Zatanna," Megan assured as she came down the stairs, Conner following close behind.

"Well, I guess it's just the seven of us, then," Bart said, seeming to materialize in front of the group.

"Bart?" Megan said. "I thought you would have gone home by now."

"Yeah…about that. I've actually been hanging over at the Warehouse the last few weeks. Grandpa Barry and Grandma Iris are awesome, but what with the babies being born, things were getting pretty awkward, not to mention loud and smelly. Have you ever heard of someone having to tune out their own parent's baby monitor? Gives a whole new meaning to the term 'baby-daddy.' But since you all finally got settled in here, I thought I'd come crash with you."

"Lucky. Us." Conner grit his teeth.

"I know, right!"

Megan gave Conner a sympathetic pat on the back.

While the teens engaged in their own activities and conversations, Superboy lowered his tone so that only M'gann could hear. "When are you going to visit Artemis?"

"A little later in the week," she answered. "Tuesday or Wednesday if I can manage it. Can you hold down the fort while I'm gone?"

"Of course," Conner said. "I even promise not to kill Kid Flash while you're away, no matter how annoying he gets."

Megan winced at Superboy's choice of words.

"God, I'm an idiot," Conner growled in frustration.

_You're not an idiot_, Megan assured. How was it the simple touch of her mind in his always helped to calm him down?

Conner decided it best to change the subject. "Do you really think Zatanna and Rachel will be fine? Not everyone takes to adopting a new family member as quickly as you."

"Your family came around," Megan reminded him. "They'll do the same."

* * *

Monday Nov 14, 2016. 5:30 PM EST.

Steam rose off boiling water atop an old electric stove and reached out across the peeling floral wallpaper adorned with portraits of Christ, the Madonna, and Venice in spring. Sliced vegetables lay scattered across the kitchen counter while the sounds of New York traffic seeped through the apartment's dusty windows. Zatanna glanced up from Megan's recipe at the sound of the old front door creaking open.

"How was school?" Zatanna asked as footsteps echoed down the narrow hall.

"Fine," Raven answered.

"Oh, come on. It was your first day. You must have more to say about it than that."

"Not really," Raven said in an uninterested tone. "The teachers gave me a lot homework. I'll be in my room studying."

With that, the preteen locked herself in her bedroom, dropping her book-bag on the floor with a heavy thump. Raven's room was small and simple with unadorned walls and plain spare sheets dug out from the closet, but she didn't mind. At least it was a space of her own.

Raven collapsed atop her bed, rubbing her fingers against her throbbing forehead. All day, she'd used every ounce of self-restraint to keep from crying out in pain. There was so much noise in New York, physical and emotional. So many people, everywhere she turned. This city was packed with them, every street, every block, every building bustling with lifeforms whose emotions she sensed like cold rain on her skin.

Raven didn't mind the nuns, the uniforms, or the morning Mass her Catholic private school- the same school Zatanna had once attended- required of her. If anything, it reminded Raven of life at the monastery and gave her some sense of normalcy. But the raging hormones of her middle school classmates did nothing to aid her migraines. Seventh grade was full of more drama than the soap operas Kory and Megan enjoyed watching so much.

"Rachel?" Zatanna asked, knocking on the door. Raven groaned into her pillow as each knock struck like a sledgehammer to the head.

"Rachel," Zatanna tried again. "Dinner's ready."

"No, thank you," Raven replied. "I'm not hungry."

"Xon-siva, open the door, please. I'd rather not blast it off."

Raven muttered an Azarathean swear under her breath. She hated when her cousin called her by that name. It reminded her of Azar's scoldings, her warnings, and other things Raven would much rather forget about her old life. She rose just enough to wave her hand in the direction of the door, unlocking it with her telekinesis before burying her face in her pillow again.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Zee asked in a kinder voice at finding the girl looking unwell. "Are you ill?"

"You could say that."

Zatanna winced sympathetically. "It's the headache again. Okay, I don't care what Megan says about natural remedies, I'm getting you some aspirin."

Raven nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to try to eat something?" Zatanna asked. "I don't like the idea of you taking aspirin on an empty stomach."

"I can try," Raven said, rising off the bed and following Zatanna into the combination kitchen and living space. She sat at the small dining table their grandmother had brought back from Italy years before either cousin was born. Raven absently traced the floral carvings along the dark wood's edge, observing the decades' worth of wear and tear the old piece bore, wondering what the stories were behind each chip and mark.

Zatanna had told Raven a little about their mutual relations in the three days since she moved in. The apartment had been in the family for generations having been purchased when their great-grandparents immigrated as a young married couple during the second World War. But Zee avoided discussing what Raven most longed to learn: about the mother she'd never known and what Arella's life on Earth had been like when she was still Angela Roth.

Raven knew from the records Victor had shown her that the Roths had lived in Gotham, not New York. Why had they moved? Where had her mother lived, gone to school, played as a girl? Raven didn't dare ask Zatanna what she knew of their mothers' childhood together. Megan had gently informed Raven of the sad fate of Zee's mother before the cousins ever met. Zatanna's mother, Raven's aunt, had a long history of depression, something Raven wondered if Arella had also suffered from and if it had a part in why she ran away from home. Arella's disappearance had been too much for Sindella Roth Zatara to handle, and, assuming her little sister's life had ended, Sindella ended hers, too when Zatanna was just seven.

Raven managed to eat some of the vegetable soup Zatanna had prepared and gratefully took the aspirin offered her with a glass of water. It didn't eliminate the headache completely, but it dulled the pain.

"I was thinking that we could do some training tomorrow after school if you're up to it," Zatanna said. "You should get back home earlier since you won't have to meet with your teachers like today."

Raven nodded. "That's fine with me."

A silence settled between them. Zatanna tapped her heel against the leg of the chair she was sitting in, struggling to think of what to say. Her conversations with Raven were always short-lived; Zee didn't yet know how to really relate to her new charge. Rachel was just so quiet, so cautious and she'd suffered so much loss. Zatanna wrestled with how to talk to the girl, not wishing to reopen a wound.

She could ask about Azarath, what sorts of spells Raven already knew, how she practiced them, what methods the monks used to channel their energy. Such information was vital to knowing what and how to work with her cousin, but again Zee hesitated to go there. The girl didn't seem at all against discussing her childhood home with the Team, though she didn't speak much about what caused its destruction.

It had been Megan that relayed how a cursed fire had consumed the temple, prompting its leader Azar to send Raven to Earth. Naturally everyone wondered the same thing about the destruction of Azarath: who did it and why? But no one wanted to make Raven repeat her story, so no one pressed for details.

"I think I'll go finish my homework now," Raven said, clearing her dishes with a wave of her hand. Due to spending her teenage years living alongside a Martian, Zee didn't think much out of the ordinary about flying spoons and bowls.

"Alright," Zatanna said, moving to the sink to rinse out her own bowl. It was only when she heard Raven's bedroom door close that the magician groaned into her hands. Why was this parenting thing so hard? Of course she knew there would be challenges, but Megan had always made it look so easy with Gar, so natural. The adoptive siblings didn't have this wall between them, this distance neither Zee nor Raven seemed able to bridge.

Zatanna went to her own room and closed the door. It was a simple space with a single bed covered in her grandmother's quilts, a nightstand, and a dresser above which sat an old mirror with pictures and postcards tucked into the corners.

Zee carefully removed a small, crinkled photo of a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes holding a newborn baby wrapped in pink blankets. The woman looked tired, but happy as she smiled down at her daughter, Zatanna. A nine year old Angela smiled shyly at the camera as she stood with her arm around Sindella.

Could they be like that? Zatanna wondered. Could she and Rachel ever be close like their mothers were before everything had gone so horribly wrong? Could they be a family?

Angela was only a preteen in Zatanna's infancy, but Zee had some memories of her aunt. She remembered a high school-aged Angela serving cake at Zatanna's fifth birthday, bringing candy canes at Christmas, and hiding Easter eggs for her to find. Though these memories were few and fuzzy at best, it was more than Raven had. As much as Zatanna felt robbed of her own mother, she could still remember Sindella's face, the way she'd laugh and smile, at least on the good days. Zee knew what it was to be loved by a mother. That was something the young girl down the hall would never know.

Zatanna kneeled at the edge of her bed and clasped her hands together.

"God, give me patience and strength and understanding," she whispered under her breath. "Give me the wisdom to know what to do…"

Zatanna continued praying, unaware of three sets of red eyes watching from the shadows.

"How I do love irony," said a cold, cruel voice, unheard but by his two brothers. "The girl asks for an angel, but instead she gets a demon. She calls on the Trinity, but shall be answered by us three."

The shadow slithered like a snake, winding across the walls and slipping through the cracks of Raven's bedroom door.

Inside, the empath was already asleep in her bed having turned in early due to the strain of the day.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps," a second voice in the shadows snickered. "Almost like the little angel her cousin wishes her to be. My, my, how our sister has the Earthlings fooled. Even she seems unaware of her true nature."

"Unaware," said the third brother, "or simply in denial."

"Well," said the first brother. "That shall all change soon enough."

* * *

Tuesday Nov 15, 2016. 10:30 AM EST

Artemis, who had finally come clean about her pregnancy to her boss, had reduced her workload to part-time. "Linda" now worked the weekends for the local news station having taken some advice from Iris on balancing work and health. Artemis hesitantly agreed to let the JLA cover her basic expenses like rent and the electricity bill. Where she could, Artemis always preferred to do things herself. Both nature and nurture taught her the value of self-reliance, but it wasn't just about her anymore. The two budding lives within her were worth swallowing her pride.

At first Artemis feared utter boredom when faced with the loss of her daily routine, but she found the extra hours became practically vital as the pregnancy forced her to sleep much longer and more often due to near-chronic fatigue.

She was just sitting down to a lazy breakfast of toast and a pre-made protein shake, her hair still damp from her shower, when a knock on the door surprised Artemis. In a half-hearted effort to make herself presentable, she dusted the crumbs from the loose maternity top she wore over sweatpants. Artemis peered through the peephole, always wary as an ex-hero and daughter of a known criminal. She threw open the door at spotting the red-haired, brown-eyed woman on the other side.

"Don't you guys _ever _call ahead of time?" Artemis said, putting on a playful scowl.

But Megan was too focused on her friend's rounded stomach to notice her facial expression. The Martian's eyes doubled in size and in true Happy Harbor High School cheerleader fashion she squealed "Oh. My. GOD!"

* * *

Friday Nov 18, 2016. 4:30 PM PST

Cassie sat in the living room on the couch with a textbook propped against her knees, chewing the edge of her pencil as she stared at a particularly stubborn math problem.

She looked up as an electronic voice signaled visitors in the entryway.

_Recognized: Miss Martian, B05. Superboy, B04. Robin, B20. Kid Flash, B23. _

Cassie zeroed in on the familiar dark hair and sunglasses she'd been waiting five long, torturous school days to see.

"Tim!" Wonder Girl flew over to greet her boyfriend, blushing when she realized how spazztic she must look next to the cool and collected Robin. "Hi," she said, suddenly shy.

"Hi, yourself, gorgeous."

Any trace of shyness on either teen's part vanished as the two kissed, causing their friends to stand there feeling awkward. The conversation between Megan and Conner, which had been largely one-sided as Megan gushed over the details of the baby shower she was planning for Artemis, came to a grinding halt as they spotted their teenage friends tangled together.

"So-I-uh just remembered I promised my folks I'd give them a call, maybe make plans to visit the farm the next week," Conner said, slowly backing away. He pointed over his shoulder and said, "So, I'm going to go do that, now."

"And I should go keep an eye out for Rachel," Megan said, walking briskly back to the Zeta-Beam room at the front of the complex. That just left Bart.

"Soooo," the speedster said, thinking of his own reason to leave. "I guess I'll go keep an eye out for Rae, too. And the others. Not that I would be- I mean- Oh, look! Blue and Static are here."

The fastest kid on Earth couldn't get away fast enough, even if the couple, whose attention was clearly elsewhere, most likely hadn't noticed his slip-up.

"Hey, dudes!" Bart said greeting Jaime and Virgil in the front hall.

"Hey, _hermano_! Long time no see."

"What's up, Kid?" Static said.

"Not much. Been pretty normal around here. Unless you count Zatanna's long-lost cousin popping up from a different dimension as abnormal."

"After everything I've seen?" Jaime said. "Hardly."

"Batman gave us the lowdown on the new girl," Static said.

"You should meet her when she comes by," Bart said. "Oh, hey, in fact, Rachel's here now."

"Oh, 'Rachel' is it?" Jaime said, giving the speedster a knowing wink. "She's cute, huh?"

Bart thought it best not to answer.

"Rachel!" Megan greeted, meeting the girl in a warm hug hardly an instant after she'd teleported into the Tower. She hugged Zatanna as well.

"Sorry we're late," Zatanna said. "I had some League business to handle. Took a bit longer than I'd planned."

"We wouldn't have been late if you'd let me teleport myself," Raven said, picking up her bag and heading inside without so much as a goodbye to her mentor.

"What's that about?" Megan asked.

Zee groaned. "She's been like that all day. Is that normal?"

"Yes," Megan laughed. "It's called having a teenager. How's the training going? Can Rachel really teleport on her own now?"

Zatanna nodded. "Yes, she can. But I wanted to accompany her this time at least. She hasn't tried the spell over so long a distance before. It's crazy, Meg, how fast she learns. It took me _four months_ to master that spell and here Rachel's got it down in a week. She doesn't even have to say her incantations out loud."

Megan thought she detected a hint of jealousy in her friend's tone. She remembered how hard Zatanna had worked when first joining the Team, practicing her spells for hours each day with no one else around to guide her. "Well, that's probably due to her psychic ability," Megan said. "Like how speaking into someone's mind is as natural for me as talking. It's probably nothing to worry about."

"Probably." But the magician sounded doubtful.

"I'll work with Rachel this weekend," Megan assured. "I'll try to figure out the link between her different abilities so you'll know how best to work going forward."

"Hey, Rae," Bart said jogging up to the girl to match her stride.

"Oh, hi, Bart."

"You haven't met Static and Blue Beetle yet, right? Come meet the guys."

"I will, but later, okay? I'm not feeling too great right now."

"Bad first week?" he guessed.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright," Bart said. "But we're still on for video games later?"

Raven sighed. "Sure. For once, I could actually use a mindless distraction."

"Great! Well, I mean, not great that you're feeling the mode but…"

Raven shook her head, trying to contain her exasperation. "I don't know what that means, but maybe you can explain it later, when my head _doesn__'__t _feel like it's splitting in two. I'm going to go lay down for a bit. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure," Bart said, outwardly staying upbeat. "Later."

"Smooth, Kid," Static said placing an arm around the disappointed speedster as Raven vanished from view.

"Oh, shut up!"

Static laughed. "Alright, alright. Hey, any clue where Cy's at?"

Bart shrugged. "He's usually in either the lab or garage."

"Got it. Thanks."

* * *

Virgil decided to try the lab first. "Yo, Vic, you in here?"

"Static," Cyborg greeted, emerging from the back of the large room. "What's up, my man?" The two exchanged a firm handshake.

"I've got some intel from the Lanterns I thought you should take a look at."

He inserted a flash drive and images of various space vessels appeared on the computer's main monitor.

"There's been a major spike in traffic in the Orion belt the last few months, particularly near the New Genesis/ Apokolips territories."

"That ship, there," Cyborg said pointing to a green, disk-like ship on the screen. "It looks like the one Kory came in. In other words…"

Static nodded grimly. "The slave trade is on the rise. As if that weren't bad enough, we've got trouble brewing in our own backyard. The JLA's been in talks with our alien allies. We've got new leads on the Meta-Gene and what the bad guys are planning to do with it. It seems the Light and the Reach were only pieces of a much larger puzzle. There's a sort of_ Intergalactic_ Injustice League in the works. You know my thoughts on the situation, Cy. These guys won't come blasting in _Independence Day_ style. They'll attack from the inside, just like they did before. Luthor's already sowing discord among the UN. Why fight us head on when they can have us fight amongst ourselves?"

"I know where you're heading with this, Static," Cyborg said. "I know you read up on Rae's bio. But she's just a kid. You can't let your experience with the Reach cloud your judgement here."

"I know," Static said. "I'll admit, I'm not crazy about the fact that she comes from off-planet, but that's not my main concern. You ran her DNA against every catalogued species we and every allied planet we have on record and turned up blank on who or what her father was. Well, I dug deeper."

Static keyed in a specific code which opened a classified file from the drive. "There's one type of genetic code you can't break down because it isn't limited to physical form," Virgil said, pulling up a three dimensional rendering of a double helix. "The metaphysical kind. Raven's either half god, or half demon. And since her DNA doesn't much resemble Cassie's, we know the most logical conclusion."

"Even if that's the case," Victor said, "I'm not going to condemn a child for her parentage. Look at Superboy. Look at Artemis. Hell, look at Aqualad. All have a pretty messed-up family tree, on their fathers' sides no less, but no one's blaming them for it."

"We both know who or _what_ever fathered Raven is a lot worse than some supervillain humans," Static argued. "We both know it was Brother Blood's cult her mother joined and I've got a gut feeling they're the reason Raven was born. Blood's in jail for now, but how long until Luthor grants him amnesty or springs him out some other way? What happens when Blood and his followers try to reclaim Raven?"

"We stop them!"

"And if she _is _a danger to us all? What then, Cy? I know you want to protect this girl, but what if you can't? Even if you do, you've got to wake up and see that saving her doesn't bring Marcy back."

"Do you think I don't know that?!" Victor slammed his fist against the wall. "You think I don't know that Marcy is dead because of _me_? She's gone. I can't change that. I can't bring her back, but I will be damned before I let that psychopath Blood or any of his nutjobs hurt one more innocent person, least of all that kid. She's as much a victim in all of this as anybody else."

"And what happens when Zatanna finds out that Raven's father is probably the reason Zee's mother committed suicide?" Static asked. "In Biblical times, they thought mental and behavioral disorders indicated demon possession. Turns out, in some cases they weren't wrong."

"First of all, that's just a theory. Second, Rae isn't responsible for what her father did or didn't do. I get it. The girl's dad is probably one evil dude. That doesn't make _her _evil. You were suspicious of Kory until you actually got to know her. Why won't you do the same for Rae?"

"I'm not saying I won't," Static said, trying to keep his tone diplomatic. "But you've got to recognize your own bias towards the kid, before it lands us all in trouble. Besides, Kory's is a different case. She told us her entire story from day one. She never hid anything. Not even one horrible detail." Virgil shuttered. "I don't know how she does it. I'm still bitter from my experience with the Reach, but after everything she's been through, Kory still manages to see the bright side of things."

"She's a warrior in every way," Victor said with obvious admiration for his teammate. "I think she could be good for Rae. Maybe help get her out of her shell. Then when she's ready, and not before, Rae can tell us what we need to know."

"I hope you're right," Virgil said. "About Starfire getting through to Raven, that is. Because whatever it is that girl's hiding, we need to know. We don't have much time."

* * *

Bart quietly inched his way along the wall where he'd been listening to Static and Cyborg's exchange through the open vent to the lab. Once a safe distance away, he took off at super speed, returning to his bedroom without being spotted and without anyone ever having noticed he'd been gone.

* * *

"Isn't nature glorious?!" Starfire said as she hiked along the steep hills that surrounded the Team's tower and overlooked Jump City nestled on the coast below. The sun was fast setting over the horizon, shining through the bare branches and thinning foliage and bouncing off the glass towers of the city. Raven and Gar didn't answer as they walked behind the Tamaranean, neither willing to try to match Kory's enthusiasm.

Kory had offered to show Raven a good place for meditation, insisting the two could bond and discuss life on Earth along the way. While the empath sincerely appreciated Starfire's kindness, if she'd known how much walking their "bonding" would require, Raven would have just teleported them both to the place. M'gann had thankfully advised Raven change from her school uniform into tennis shoes, jeans, and a hoodie, something more appropriate for a chilly autumn hike. Kory had wrestled her wild, red curly hair into a bun and wore black sweatpants with a pink quarter-sleeve top.

As for Gar, Megan had practically dragged her younger brother away from his room to go with the girls, insisting that he get out and get some fresh air despite, or perhaps in light of, his protests that he was so close to defeating _Zombie Master 5_. The boy's addiction to watching images on a screen had Raven questioning whether she'd made a very, very big mistake in agreeing to let Bart and Gar introduce her to video games.

"Please tell me we're almost there," Gar whined. "Better yet, just tell me the place and I'll fly the rest of way and meet you there."

"Nice try," Starfire said giving Beast Boy a knowing smile. "But your sister already told me she wishes you to exercise in your human form."

"Why? I'm in great shape!" To prove his point, Gar flexed a nonexistent green muscle.

"Is that another joke?" Raven asked.

"No!"

"Alright, you two. Cease with the arguing. Our destination is just down this slope."

As they drew closer, the sound of rushing water reached their ears. Starfire expertly stepped from rock to rock, gliding with a grace Raven couldn't help but envy as she followed one step at time, feeling totally clumsy on the unfamiliar terrain. Even Gar, for all his complaining, had no trouble keeping up with Kory. Raven tried to match their pace and gave a startled cry as she slipped.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy cautioned, turning and grasping her by the shoulders before she could fall. "Easy there, Rae."

The girl stiffened under his touch and Gar quickly removed his hands.

"You okay?"

"Fine," she answered, though she sounded a little winded. "Thanks."

Gar nodded and turned to follow Kory.

The three reached the bottom of the hill which transitioned from grass to a gravelly riverbank. A stout ribbon of water cascaded down a rocky cliff-face into a cove.

Koriand'r breathed in the delicious sights and sounds of the rushing water, the birds in the trees, the coolness of the air, savoring the crisp sense of freedom. "Of all the planets I've been to," Kory said, "I think Earth is the most beautiful. I'm always struck by how diverse this planet's terrain and all its many lifeforms are. I hope, in time, you'll come to love it here as much as I do, Rachel."

"That's very sweet of you, Kory," Raven said, but she wasn't looking at either the older girl or the scenery. Instead she watched Gar with concern as his green eyes glazed over and she sensed a feeling of distress come over him. His eyes seemed fixed on the river.

"Gar?" Raven asked gently.

Beast Boy snapped out of his trance, shaking his head back and forth.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked, noticing her young friend's absent expression.

"Oh, yeah. Just...Just really amazed by the view."

A beeping noise sounded from the communicator in Kory's pocket, alerting her that it was 6:30 PM.

"Oh, I didn't realize the time. Dinner will be soon, so I would advise that we head back now."

"You go ahead, Kory," Raven said. "I'll catch up. I just want to, uh, take in the glory of nature a minute more."

Starfire smiled trustingly and hiked on ahead.

"Gar," Raven said, careful to pull him back by his sleeve as he moved to follow Kory. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but just so you know, you really shouldn't bother lying about your feelings in front of an empath."

"Ah," he said, rubbing his neck. "Noted. Hey," he said, forcing a smile. "What do you say we _don__'__t _hike all the way back on foot."

Raven gained a slightly mischievous glint in her eye. "Why do you think I sent Kory on ahead?"

"Race you back?"

"You do know I can just teleport, right?"

"Whoops. I was thinking flying."

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. I could use the practice. And it still beats walking."

"Don't be too slow," Gar warned, transforming into a bird. "Or Bart'll eat all the food."

* * *

"I do not eat _everything _in sight," Bart protested later that night after Cyborg remarked on the similarities between the speedster and the Pacman eating dots on the television screen. Raven sighed and leaned her head against the armrest of her chair. Yes, she thought. She'd definitely made a mistake agreeing to this.

She'd managed to sit through the fantasy and science fiction games tolerably well. At least those had a story to them. But now the images on the screen were blurring as her eyes grew heavy with sleep.

"Who's up for a round of _ALIEN INVADERS 2053_?" Gar asked.

"Pass," Jaime said, rising from his seat. "I've had enough of alien invasions for one lifetime."

"Count me out, too," Bart said. "The gameplay's decent, but the plot is _so _flawed in terms of actual future events."

"And _Zombies and Werewolves _is a masterfully realistic tale," Raven said.

"Exactly!"

"They don't have sarcasm in the future, do they, Kid?" Cyborg asked.

But when asked about it later by the other girls, all of whom had been upstairs while the boys engaged in their usual Friday night ritual of gathering in the third floor game room, Raven conceded that there were worse ways to spend a Friday night. Kory smiled sadly to herself, hopeful that her young friends would never know what some of those 'worse ways' were.


	6. Chapter Six: Tensions

**_A/N 1,005 apologies for the 3 week delay on this update. Work has been very busy and other life issues came up. To the guest reviewer who's birthday was June 7, I know this is late, but happy belated birthday. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The good news is most of chapter 7 is well underway as several bits of it were originally part of this chapter, but it would have just been too long had I kept it that length. I'm so grateful to you all for your support of the story so far. Also, a note on past chapters. I am currently fixing typos and Zatanna's mother's name has changed from "Serena" to "Sindella" to match the comic books. The story will focus on the Tower's occupants this chapter and return to Artemis and her family more next time. Please leave a review if you have the time as I value your thoughts and feedback. It really does help me grow as a writer and improve the story. Thanks. Without further ado, here's chapter 6. _**

* * *

Friday Nov 18, 2016 11:35 PM PST

It was late when Megan finally insisted that the kids go to bed.

"We don't have school tomorrow," Gar protested.

"But you do have training," Conner said. "Bright and early."

With a few groans and grumbles, the party dispersed to their individuals bedrooms. Raven headed for the guest room in the girls' fifth floor hall she'd occupied since her first few days at the Tower. The boys headed for the fourth floor, all except for Cyborg who made his way down to his recharging station just off the second floor labs.

Victor didn't know what was stranger about that night. The content of his dream, or the very fact he dreamed at all. He hadn't dreamt in months. Not since his accident and his father's 'adjustments' left him half machine, half man. But the instant Cyborg shut his eyes, he was taken back to that horrible day less than one month ago when he'd received a phone call from his ex-girlfriend Marcy, the last she'd ever made.

The dream came in fragments, like watching a movie recorded through a broken camera lens. But the sounds were clear. Victor again heard the fear in Marcy's voice as she pleaded for help. She hadn't made much sense at the time, panicked as she was. She said something about needing help, a cult, a brother and mother that were after her. She was scared to die, she said. Before Victor could ask where she was, she screamed and the line went dead. It wasn't until a few days later that police discovered her body in an abandoned field outside Gotham.

Scenes from the funeral played out in Cyborg's mind. The closed casket lying above the freshly dug grave. Marcy's parents crying. Victor observed from a distance, feeling too guilty to approach the mourners. He couldn't shake the feeling that Marcy was dead because of him. Someone had targeted her for her connection to the hero. He just didn't know why. Police suspected the Church of Blood was behind Marcy's killing as a number of runaway youths had joined the cult and turned up dead, but there wasn't enough evidence to make a convincing case.

Next came the strange part of the dream. The scene of Marcy's funeral faded and Victor found himself sitting in a courtroom. Marcy's mother and father sat beside him, but seemed not to see Victor as their eyes fixed anxiously on the front of the room. There, a lawyer with sleek blonde hair in a brown suit stood beside a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair and cold blue eyes in an orange jumpsuit. Despite the cuffs around his wrists and the tension in the room, Sebastian Blood looked perfectly calm, and that made Victor's blood boil.

A frail man stood from where the jury sat. His hands shook as he read the verdict. Despite his trembling, the man's voice was steady as he said, "We the jury find the defendant…not guilty."

There was uproar in the audience. The judge slammed his gavel and called for order while Brother Blood broke into a smile that could charm and terrify in the same instant.

_Don't let him get away with it, Victor. _

Cyborg looked around the room for the source of the familiar voice. "Marcy?"

But that's where the dream ended.

Victor awoke in a cold sweat. Feeling restless, he got up and began tinkering with the lab's technology in attempt to calm his nerves.

* * *

Cyborg wasn't the only one in awake in the Tower. Megan leaned her head against the cool glass of the window in the living area, gazing out at the city in the valley below the Team's hilltop tower, trying to make sense of another hazy dream. It was the high speed realm again. She hadn't had that dream in weeks, crowded as her psych had been with worrying over Raven. Klarion's cryptic references to a larger plan also kept Megan's mind working through the night.

But tonight she'd dreamed of swirling colors, shots of energy bounding across them like streaks of lightning. Something about the strange place felt familiar, like the touch of a mind she'd felt before, but she just couldn't grasp what it was.

"Up for another midnight snack, Bart?" Megan asked without turning around.

"Drat," Bart said, materializing beside the Martian with a full box of cereal tucked under his arm. "And here I thought I'd be too fast to sense."

"Usually you would be unless I specifically tried to locate you," Megan said. "But your brain's particularly active at the moment. Something on your mind?"

Bart's eyes looked to the left of Megan, a sign she knew meant he wasn't telling the whole truth. "No…it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Okay," Megan said. "But let me know if you decide you do want to talk about whatever it is."

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks, Megan. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bart."

* * *

Saturday November 19, 2016 5:30 AM PST

If breakfast the next morning was any indication, none of the Team slept well that night. They gathered in the first floor living area before dawn, sluggishly shuffling across the floor in their sweatpants and oversized t-shirts, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

Kory had dark circles around her green eyes and had given up the loosing battle to tame her curly hair. Conner sat glaring menacingly at his plate as he stabbed at his scrambled eggs. Tim gave Cassie a kiss on the forehead and collapsed into the chair beside her at the table. Jaime, Virgil, and Gar were spread across the long sofa in the living room, looking aimlessly at the television while Bart stood in front of the open refrigerator, staring at it as if waiting for something to materialize there. Megan found Raven in the corner, her simple meal of toast and fruit only half eaten as the girl held her head in her hands.

Megan gently moved Raven's hands and replaced them with her own. Within a few moments, the empath's headache lifted.

"Thank you," Raven said, the muscles in her face relaxing as the last bits of pain faded.

"Remind me to teach you how to do that later," Megan said.

"That's the slowest I've ever seen you move, Bart," Jaime said as his younger friend staggered over and fell into an unoccupied space on the sofa, an entire box of Poptarts and a jug of orange juice in his arms.

"Didn't exactly have a great night's sleep."

"Yeah, well, join the club," Virgil said, stretching as he yawned.

On the television, a blonde woman in her mid-thirties named Bethany Snow reported.

"In today's top story, UN secretary-general Lex Luthor responded to the Earth For Earthlings Only organization's call yesterday to deport aliens and all residents of non-terrestrial origin. Luthor called for patience, peace, and increased transparency in all extraterrestrial dealings. Luthor also advised that tolerance and understanding first be extended to fellow human beings, seemingly alluding to the anti-religious sentiments emerging amidst a rise of cult-related activities sparked some weeks ago around Halloween."

Though he was well across the room, Conner's sensitive hearing caught the name of his human father. Megan noticed how Superboy tensed while Raven watched the two's interaction cautiously, sensing the different types of tensions buzzing between the Martian and Kryptonian clone like waves of electricity.

"Conner," Megan said carefully. "Would you help me teach Rachel some selfdefense today? You're better at that sort of thing than I am."

"I don't want to fight," Raven said.

"Selfdefense isn't the same as fighting," Megan assured.

"Yeah. Sure," Conner said, the anger leaving his eyes.

They all turned toward the TV as Virgil raised the volume and sat up, alert.

"Halloween is a sacred holiday among some groups, notably the Church of Blood which fell under international scrutiny some years ago when its leader, Sebastian Blood, was imprisoned in Geonkaliko Bay on charges of being a terrorist threat. Blood was also suspected of abduction of juveniles and domestic abuse in the early 2000's. He is widely believed to be behind the killings of several youths reported missing in the last few weeks, but how Blood would have directed the killings from within the high security prison is a pressing question. Blood has resided in Geonkaliko Bay for several years, but was never brought to trial. The Church of Blood has since remained officially active only in its country of origin, Zandia."

"Accused but never found guilty, eh, Bethany?" asked G. Gordon Godfrey. "Never even given a trial. Where is the outcry from the so-called _Justice_ League of America who encouraged Washington to go after the man in the first place? Never found guilty in a court of law, but Blood was guilty in the court of public opinion, which seems to be enough for people these days. Enough to jail a man for thirteen years for practicing his first and sixth amendment rights as a naturalized citizen of these United States."

Gordon stared into the camera as if staring down an opponent. "Some of you might be thinking 'Old G's lost his mind. Blood is a madman.' But have I lost my mind, folks? Or is the real insanity our passiveness in watching politicians kowtow to the will of those who wish to take away our God-given freedom of religion and right to fair trial?!"

The TV winked off suddenly. The boys turned to find Cyborg standing behind the couch with the remote in his hand.

"Hey, Vic, we weren't done watching that!" Gar said.

"You guys shouldn't bother watching that junk in the first place," Victor said, glaring fiercely at the screen. "If you want the news, you can check the JLA newsfeed. That cable network stuff is all sensationalism."

"He was manipulating people," Raven said, still staring at the blank television screen.

"Who was?" Tim asked.

She nodded toward the TV. "The Gordon guy."

"Like I said, that's his job," Cyborg said. "Shows like that masquerade as news, but really they just want to rile people up to boost ratings."

Raven shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. There's more to his persuasion than just his influence over the audience. It doesn't matter how compelling or otherwise his argument is, people will listen. There's a sort of…power to his words that goes beyond normal charisma."

"And how do you know?" Virgil asked.

Raven shrugged. "I can sense it."

"So he's _forcing_ people to take on his views?" Gar asked. "But wouldn't more people know if they were being brainwashed? I mean…it'd be obvious, right?"

"No," Tim chimed in. "Remember that Reach drink LexCorp put out? It's not hard to exert influence over the masses."

Raven nodded. "Emotions can be manipulated a thousand different ways without the person ever sensing they aren't consciously making their own decisions."

Virgil's eyes narrowed. "You seem to know an awful lot about powers of manipulation, Raven."

"Well seeing as my own powers deal with sensing others' emotions, yes," she said with a defensive edge to her voice. "I _am _an empath."

"You're also a-"

"That's _enough_, Static," Cyborg snapped. He gave Virgil a warning look.

"Tch. Whatever." Static stood and left the room, practically bombarding Raven with negative energies as he did.

Megan placed her hands on Raven's shoulders as both a comforting and protective gesture. "Rachel, go on up and change and meet me in the Lookout in a couple of minutes, alright? We've got a lot of training ahead today, so we should probably get started."

Raven's tension lessened in the Martian's presence. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Sure. Alright."

Bart waited until the girl was out of earshot before asking the question on everybody's minds. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Megan answered hastily. "We're all just tired and irritable. We'll be fine once we wake up more. I suggest the rest of you go get ready for training, too."

As the young heroes went their separate ways, Jaime hauled Bart back by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey! Blue. What gives?"

Jaime stared at him suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling you already know _exactly _whatever that thing was between Static and Raven?"

"What? Come on, man. Why would I know anything about that?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me why you've always got your eyes glued on the new girl?"

Bart shrugged him off. "Alright, alright. You caught me. I might have a little crush on Rachel. There. I said it. Now can we just get going?"

Bart took off in a blur of motion, leaving Jaime alone in the room. _The speedster is hiding something, _the beetle on his back said mentally.

"Gee, you think?" Jaime said aloud.

_Don't get sarcastic on me, Jaime Reyes. The last time Kid Flash withheld information, it was because he feared we would betray the humans to the Reach. What is it he fears the demon girl will do? _

"Demon?" Jaime asked.

_You humans are so unevolved. The empath radiates dark energy. I could sense her parentage a mile off. I wonder if that is what Bart Allen wishes to conceal. Perhaps she is the cause of the human enslavement in his timeline and not you, after all. That, or the speedster wishes to pursue a romantic relationship with the girl as he claims. I find the first scenario far more likely to occur. _

"Would you just shut up?!" Jaime snapped. "You make me feel like a freaking schizo."

_We are not crazy. It is your teammates who are crazy to place their trust in a demoness they know so little about. _

"Someday, I'm going to have Cyborg design an off switch for you."

* * *

Raven hugged her sweatshirt tighter around herself as she and Megan stood in the tower's top floor sunroom. 'The Lookout' as it was called, with its windows for walls, took on some of the chill of the Oregon morning outside. Megan was unfazed by the cold, the part of her native planet she called home having average temperatures far below that of Earth's. To her, 49 degrees F felt perfectly warm, but Raven was used to milder climates.

Both girls dressed in black sweatpants and sneakers. Raven's short hair, which Zatanna had given a proper cut, was pinned away from her face.

"Okay," Megan began. "Zatanna's told me your magic is progressing quickly. What I can help you with is the psychic part of your powers. Today I thought we'd do a few drills for telekinesis and try raising some mental barriers to help control those headaches. I think your empathic abilities sense others similarly to how my telepathy can."

"Normally I sense others' feelings in small ways, like a change in temperature or sometimes a faint color change in someone's aura that I wouldn't even see unless I focused," Raven explained. "But something about Earth crowds my senses, like someone playing a lot of different songs at the same time. Maybe it's because I'm around so many more people and emotions are so much more…_open _here."

"That's why you're so resistant to touch, isn't it?" Megan asked. "Because it amplifies whatever you're sensing, like cranking up the volume on that particular 'song.'"

Raven nodded. "That's basically it. Although, I'm not used to physical contact to begin with. The monks weren't exactly the hugging sort."

"But you seem to be alright around me," Megan observed. "Maybe my powers counteract yours. Psychic abilities usually have a way of balancing out."

Raven shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm still not sure why I'm getting these headaches. I thought it might be the populations of the cities. That makes sense in New York where I'm always in close range of large crowds, even at the apartment. But that doesn't explain why I get the migraines here. Jump City's much smaller than New York in size and population and it's several miles below us. My range shouldn't extend that far."

Megan frowned as she thought through that particular puzzle. "Well, whatever the cause, the most important thing is that we remedy it. Raising mental barriers will help you tune out all that noise. Did the monks ever teach you techniques for controlling that part of your powers?"

Raven explained that the monks' idea of control meant teaching her to suppress her powers, not learn to use them. Since feelings triggered her powers, they taught Raven never to express herself or even acknowledge her emotions.

"I always used the breathing and meditation techniques Azar herself taught me. Those always worked, until now."

"Then I'll teach you my own methods," Megan said. "I just wish we had a better understanding of how your psychic and magical abilities work together. I don't suppose you know how you're mastering Zatanna's teachings so quickly."

Raven shook her head. "Everyone on Azarath uses magic. It's the one power they didn't mind me using. But they never let me advance beyond the basics. I don't know how I'm learning so fast except that magic has always felt natural for me, ever since I was little."

"And your telekinesis?" Megan asked.

"Azar didn't like me to use it much. It's not necessarily hard to use, but I'm not as good at it as with the spells."

"Well, it sounds like we have a lot to work on then."

The two worked through the morning alternating between training psychic abilities and meditating. During the meditation, Megan instructed Raven to detach herself as best she could from her surroundings, just as the monks had taught her.

"Now imagine all the links you sense from empathy as colored threads reaching out from where you sit at the center of a mental web," Megan said. "Think of the colors as fading from the threads until they become clear, barely visible strings. Now imagine those strings going limp. Pull back and focus on yourself. Know that the links are there when you need them, but they don't require your energy and attention all the time."

Raven felt the tension drain from her shoulders as she followed Megan's instructions. The taut, various colored threads representing the emotions of the Tower's occupants stopped pulling on her psych.

"Good," Megan said, sensing her student's mind calm.

Raven frowned as one of the strings suddenly strained and straightened, gaining an orange hue, the color of urgency. She opened her eyes.

"Something's wrong with Gar," Raven said.

"What?" Megan asked. She focused on her own telepathic tie to her brother. Beast Boy was climbing the stairs, racing toward them. He was definitely distressed. But how had Raven sensed that before Megan had?

Gar rushed into the room an instant later carrying a tiny injured bird in his hands.

"Megan! Kory and I were hiking and we found this nest that fell out of the tree. It was full of baby birds and we couldn't save the others, but this one might still have a chance! Please, sis, we've got to help it."

Megan looked at the bird's wing, which bent at an unnatural angle. The creature had gone very still in Beast Boy's hands. The sight of the injured animal coupled with the devastation in her adoptive brother's eyes was enough to break Megan's heart.

"I'm so sorry, Gar, but I don't know if there's-"

"May I?" Raven asked, extending her hand toward the bird. Gar and Megan looked at her, puzzled, but Gar nodded and Raven stepped closer, extending her hand over the bird's wing as a black glow formed beneath her palm. The glow faded and the bird hopped unto its feet, fluttering its wings and chirping cheerily.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" Gar asked, smiling.

"Probably another mixed power," Raven guessed. "I've always been able to heal myself, maybe because of the magic, but my empathy lets me heal others by sensing whatever the injury is."

"So you have to take on the other person's pain as your own?" Megan asked with concern.

"It only lasts a moment," Raven assured, though that didn't offer the Martian much comfort. She did not want to see the young girl further burdened by adopting the pains of her teammates should they require healing.

_Interesting blend of powers. What other abilities hasn't she told us about, I wonder? _

The bitter words raced through Megan's mind, but the thought was not her own.

_You shouldn't think so loud if you're going to spy, Virgil. _

Megan didn't need to be an empath to sense the anger rolling off Static as he appeared in the doorway. "Wasn't spying," he said under his breath. He said louder, "Cyborg wants us all to meet in the control room. We've got trouble."

* * *

Megan was still fuming over Virgil's mistrust of Rachel as they made their way down the stairs. How could anyone think that little girl could be evil? She was one of the gentlest souls Megan had ever encountered, and Megan knew she would do whatever it took to protect her.

The Team assembled in the briefing room, gathering before the wall-to-wall monitors. One screen depicted a young man covered in ice turning the downtown square into his personal skating rink. Another showed the national news.

"What's Icicle Jr. doing in Jump City of all places?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably just looking for attention, same as always," Superboy said.

Megan shushed them both, her eyes glued to the monitor showing the news. Behind reporter Bethany Snow was the Supreme Court where a spokesperson for the Department of Justice stood at a podium reading a prepared statement.

"After careful consideration," the man said, "the Department of Justice has set a court date for the trial of Sebastian Blood to take place in Gotham City next week. We realize this announcement might seem sudden to some, but in fact this is not short notice, but a day that is long overdue. Our Bill of Rights assures _all _citizens the right to a fair and _speedy _trial. We at the Department of Justice can no longer sit back and ignore the violation of said rights in regard to Mr. Blood. We will be holding a press conference in about an hour at which time I'll be glad to take questions. Until then, good day."

The man disappeared behind a wall of armed security as reporters shot questions at him and jabbed their microphones towards his face.

"You heard it here, folks. The DOJ has just announced…"

"They sure didn't waste any time, did they?" Tim asked.

Virgil and Victor exchanged looks which told Megan they knew something she didn't. She fought the urge to reach inside their minds and find out what.

"Okay," Conner said. "Starfire, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash can take out Jr."

"That's total overkill," Bart said. "But so long as we're doing an easy run, shouldn't Rachel tag along?"

"No," Static and Cyborg said at the same time.

"Raven's just started her training," Megan agreed.

"Still, no faster way to learn than on the job," Conner said. Megan glared at him. "But, uh. It's up to you, Rachel."

"Oh, yes, do come!" Starfire said to Raven. "I think you will find that 'kicking the bad guys' butts' is great fun."

Before Rachel could answer, a raspy, commanding voice said, "I've got a better idea."

Batman's face appeared on the largest monitor. "I have another mission in mind I think Raven can be of help on. Robin, access file 296A5."

"On it," Tim said, tapping a code into his watch. The monitor flickered and a spy cam showing an underground lab replaced Batman's masked profile.

"You hacked my system?" Victor asked, agitated.

"Not me," Tim said.

"Oh, Nightwing is so dead when he gets back," Cyborg promised.

"Okay, Team, listen up," Batman's voice said off camera. "This is a lab inside LexCorp we've been monitoring for several weeks. It seems the scientists there have made a breakthrough on some kind of advanced weapons system. But we can't access the data from outside. We need you to find out what it is and what they're planning to do with it."

"So we Zeta over, hack the system, and get back in time for lunch," Tim finished.

"Not exactly," Batman said. "Lex Luthor has purposefully equipped his company with technology specifically tuned for sensing the energy signals given off by the Zeta beams."

"So that's where I come in," Raven guessed. "I should probably warn you, I've never teleported someone else before, or tried a place I haven't been to."

"I'm not worried," Batman assured. "Zatanna says you've mastered the basics in a short time. She has faith in you."

Raven looked guiltily at the ground, remembering her last argument with her cousin.

"Tim, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Static will accompany you on this mission," Batman continued.

"Why us?" Virgil asked, clearly displeased.

"Because you all have first hand experience with the Reach," Batman explained. "We believe there might be a connection between their technology and whatever LexCorp is building."

"I'm coming, too," Megan said.

"No," Batman said. "Miss Martian, you're needed here at the League A.S.A.P. Same goes for Cyborg and Superboy."

"Relax, Meg. We've got Rae's back," Jaime assured.

"We'll be in and out, no problem," Tim seconded.

"Easy stuff, sis," Gar said. "No worries."

Static said nothing.

"Good luck," Batman said before signing off.

"Okay then, Team," Conner said. "We've got our orders. Let's head out."


	7. Chapter Seven: Among the Shadows

_**At 18 pages single spaced, this is is the longest chapter yet and written in the shortest amount of time (24 hours. Amazing what a single day off work let's you do). It's also my personal favorite chapter so far as things finally take off and the different parts of the story start to come together. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think I'm all caught up now from the lack of updates the last few weeks and I'll aim to have another chapter up next week (though I can't make any promises, but I really will try). For those wondering where Artemis has been, I think you'll be satisfied with this chapter. I hope so, anyway. _**Bonus points to anyone who takes the time to figure out what the spells say. **_Without further ado, here's chapter 7.**_

* * *

Saturday November 19, 2016 11:50 AM EST

A bitter cold wind danced across Keystone City swinging past swinging doors and waltzing into people's homes uninvited. Artemis slammed the door in the snowy weather's face and collapsed into the nearest chair upon entering her apartment.

The long morning shift at work left her mind buzzing with information and caffeine. 'Linda' might have to go on maternity leave sooner than she planned, she thought. All day the newsroom had been a mix of nervous energy regarding Sebastian Blood's approaching trial, the rise in missing youths and cult activity that couldn't be a coincidence, and Lex Luthor's response to the increasingly vocal anti-alien organizations. Artemis feared all the stress couldn't be good for the babies.

"Brucely!" Artemis called. A bark from further back in the apartment answered her. Artemis frowned. The jingle of her dog's collar confirmed his presence in the kitchen, but it wasn't like Brucely not to come when called. She sighed and forced herself to her feet, slowly making her way toward her pet.

"Brucely, where are you?" she called again. "Come here."

Artemis froze at finding the refrigerator door ajar, its placement along the left wall concealing who or whatever stood behind it.

"Brucely…?" Artemis asked, cautiously edging her way toward the fridge, at the same time reaching for the emergency communicator in her back pocket that Dick had left her upon his last visit. Her dog was smart, but Artemis doubted he'd learned to open the refrigerator door by himself.

The pit bull gave a friendly bark and emerged from behind the fridge, smiling and wagging his tail. Artemis took a deep, steadying breath and relaxed, but it did her little good as what she saw next forced the air from her lungs and paralyzed every inch of her body.

"Hey, babe. I hope you and the twins weren't craving ice cream because we're sort of out…"

She was hearing things. Seeing things. The stress of work had finally driven her crazy. Or the hormones had. Or both.

Because Artemis couldn't be hearing _that _voice. Seeing _that _shock of red hair, that smile, those eyes. _His _eyes.

"Wally?"

His name was barely a whisper on her lips, a ghost of a sound. A ghost like him. What else could he be?

But then why did he feel so real in her arms as he rushed to embrace her, keeping her from falling to the ground in her shock. Did a memory have a scent this strong? A warmth this solid? A laugh this clear? How was it she could taste the salt from her tears on his lips as she kissed him again and again, repeating his name?

"Artemis."

No poem had ever sounded so beautiful as Wally West speaking her name. A name she didn't use much anymore. A voice she never thought she'd never hear again.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I? Please don't tell me I'm dreaming," she begged, her fingers tightening around his forearms as she buried her head in his chest, hearing his heartbeat, the sound that used to lull her to sleep. It was loud and strong, just as she remembered. So much louder than the faint thumps of their unborn children's she'd heard for the first time through a stethoscope just a few weeks before, that she'd longed for him to hear as well. "Please, God, don't let this be a dream."

"Artemis," Wally said, gently pushing her back enough to press his forehead to hers. "Babe…"

No. Artemis knew that tone. That tone that signaled he was about to tell her something she didn't want to hear. "This is a dream, isn't it? And you're going to tell me I have to wake up."

Wally shook his head. "It's not that simple. I wish I could explain. There's so much I want to say you, but I can't stay long. I don't have the energy."

"No. No! Don't leave. Not again. I miss you so much. I love you. I don't know how to do this without you. Please, Wally-"

Wally silenced her with a deep kiss that was too short-lived.

"Artemis, honey, listen to me, please," Wally said. "It's important. Soon. I'm going to try to come back to you as soon as I can. In the meantime, you have to stay strong for me. For our babies. This isn't a dream. It's a vision."

"Vision?" Artemis shook her head in confusion.

"I wish I had time to explain…" Wally glanced over his shoulder at the clock hanging on the north wall. It read five minutes till midnight. "Before I go, I have something to ask you. Something I never got to…"

Wally reached into his pocket and pressed a small, cool object into her hands. Artemis opened her palm and found a simple, but beautiful emerald ring in silver. Engraved into the band, a single word read 'Souvenir.'

"Since diamonds were never really your thing…"

Artemis couldn't breathe again. She was starting to wonder if someone had slipped some serious drugs into those brownies left in the break room at the office…

"'Souvenir' means a remembrance," Wally said, carefully folding her fingers over the ring. "Remember this, Artemis, when you're back on the other side. Remember. Tell Megan that we're running out of time. Can you do that for me?" There was more urgency in Wally's tone than Artemis had ever heard. She could only nod.

Wally placed his hand on her stomach, gazing at her rounded belly with a sad, soft smile.

"The four of us will be together. I promise. I love you, Artemis. And I'm sorry. For everything."

He gave her one last lingering kiss before the world around them faded away.

* * *

Artemis woke to a knocking on her apartment door. She forced herself to sit up in bed, a task that grew increasingly difficult as her bulging stomach grew in size. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten to her bedroom. Perhaps she'd stumbled in, as she sometimes did after a long day, on a sort of autopilot.

Before she could piece together the fragments of her dream, the knocking became more insistent. She stumbled toward the door, some part of her taking note that it was half past noon.

With the life she'd lived, nothing much surprised Artemis anymore, but she was caught off guard by the person waiting on the other side of the door.

"Jade?"

"So what do you know," the former assassin said, inviting herself into her younger sister's entryway and cradling a giggling Lian in her arms. "You really did up and move to this dump of a city. Is this really where you plan to raise your kids?"

Artemis pressed her fingers to her forehead. As if her lack of sleep weren't giving her enough of a headache.

"This coming from the woman who carries her daughter around on her back during missions into top secret criminal facilities?" Artemis said, shutting the door and making her way to the couch.

"Well then, if you disapprove of my methods you can watch your niece here for me while Roy and I run a few…errands. See, it's our anniversary today and nothing fires up the old romance like a trip down Memory Lane…"

"Stop! The last thing I need is a mental image of you and Harper doing...whatever it is you do. And if you haven't noticed," Artemis said gesturing toward her stomach, "I'm not exactly fit to run after a toddler."

"My little angel's no trouble," Jade said.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, watching as the tiny redhead squirmed out of her mother's arms. As if to prove her aunt's point, Lian proceeded to wobble across the floor and attempt to scale the open pantry shelves like a ladder.

"Thanks for telling us, by the way," Jade said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she scooped her daughter back up. "Roy and I were so happy when your pal Nightwing stopped by to give us the news we were going to be an aunt and uncle. Did you really plan on going through this alone?"

"Your hypocrisy knows no bounds, does it, sis? Wally and I got a phone call at 2 in the morning that you'd had a healthy baby girl _in the mountains of Nepal._"

"I told you, I was following a lead on finding the 'real Roy.' Who knew a little mountain climbing would induce early labor?"

Artemis shook her head. "I've heard your excuses for cutting Roy out of your life back then. I'd say I understand what your reasons were, except you have a nasty habit of severing your ties. It's hard for me to feel sympathetic when, unlike you, I don't have a choice in whether or not my babies' father is involved in their lives."

Jade knew her sister's fiery words could spark an argument between them if she let them. Maybe Artemis was counting on that. Maybe she wanted to uncork all that bottled anger, fueled by grief and raging hormones, on her older sister. If so, Artemis would find herself disappointed.

Jade assumed the calm, collected composure that once made her an expert Shadow. "That's exactly why I came. I know exactly how difficult it is to try and bring a child into this world alone."

"I'm not alone," Artemis said. "I have my friends."

"And you have your family."

"What family?" Artemis asked, her expression bitter. "A father that only cares that his associate's son apparently killed me _without his blessing_? A mother that says she can't deal with me breaking her heart again, so she cuts me out of her life? A sister that shows up on my doorstep-"

"To tell you that she loves you and is here for you."

For several moments, Lian's coos and babbles were the only sounds that filled the room. Finally, Artemis recovered her ability to speak. "Wow. You really have changed. What happened to 'every girl for herself'?"

Jade tucked a stray hair behind her daughter's ear, gazing at Lian with a tenderness few would ever believe the former killer capable of. "I learned that I didn't want my little girl growing up by that same principle. I want her to be strong, but she shouldn't have to survive on that strength the way that we did. I want her to have the life we didn't: a stable home, a mother and father she knows love her more than anything. Before Lian, I was selfish. Just living for myself. Even marrying Roy was selfish, in a way. But it's not about me anymore."

Artemis studied the floor, recalling the similar words she herself had said to Dick just a few weeks prior. Her hands instinctively fell across her stomach where she felt a small kick beneath her palm. Knowing that if she started crying she'd have a hard time stopping, Artemis decided to change the subject.

"How did you know where to find me? Roy's connections at the League?"

"Ha." Jade took a seat on the couch beside Artemis, letting Lian sit between them. "Your pals wouldn't give so much as a hint where you went. Not that I needed their help. I'm a master tracker, and it's not like you were hard to find, with your face all over the local news. A haircut and name change aren't fooling anyone, sis. And 'Linda Park'? Could you have picked a tackier alias?"

"None of this was my idea."

"Really? You never seem to be in short supply of bad ones."

The sisters talked for a long time. About Artemis' departure in July and what she'd been doing since then. About how Roy and Jade had decided to give their marriage a second chance, at first for Lian's sake, and also because neither could quite give the other up. The young family had since settled into Star City.

"You missed Lian's first birthday in September," Jade said.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well, you can make it up to me and her. Like I said, it's Roy's and my second anniversary tonight and I'm in need of a babysitter."

"But I really-"

Jade thrust Lian into Artemis' arms before the younger Crock could protest. "Consider it good practice. After all, you'll have two newborns to look after soon. Compared to that, one toddler ought to be a walk in the park. Much as I've enjoyed catching up, I've got to run. Be a good girl for Aunt Artemis, Lian."

The toddler giggled as her mother kissed her cheek. Jade made to leave, but halted at the doorway at the sound of her sister calling her name.

"Yes, Artemis?"

Artemis settled her niece in her lap, playing with the baby's hair as she spoke. "I was thinking…Thanksgiving is this Thursday. I already said I'd cover the day shift at the station, but maybe that night, if you and Roy don't have plans…"

Jade smiled. "I suppose it's not safe for you to Zeta travel in your condition or I'd have you come to our place. If you think this tiny place of yours can handle three more people…then we'll come."

Artemis nodded. "I would like that."

"I'll be back to get Lian in the morning," Jade said, waving farewell.

"Alright," Artemis said as the door closed behind her sister.

Lian looked from the door to Artemis, pouting in confusion. "Mommy?" she asked.

"Sorry, Lian. Your mom and dad need some…alone time. But Aunty Artemis is more fun, anyway, right?"

Lian giggled as Artemis bounced the baby on her knee.

"Yep," Artemis said. "It's just you and me, kiddo. So what should we do now?"

Lian didn't answer as a shiny object on Artemis' neck captured the toddler's full attention. Tiny hands wrapped around something beneath Artemis' shirt collar and tugged gently.

"What in the…"

Artemis froze, watching as her niece stared at the shiny object in her hands: a silver ring with a green stone attached to simple chain like a necklace.

_Remember_.

Lian recalled her aunt's attention with a gentle pat on the cheek. Artemis hadn't realized she'd been crying until the sweet little girl tried to wipe away her tears. Artemis smiled, giving her niece a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'm okay, Lian."

"Arty…okay?" she repeated. "No sad?"

Artemis had forgotten just how smart her niece was. Most other babies wouldn't learn to speak in sentences so early, but Lian could do it at 14 months.

"No sad," Artemis promised. "I'm just happy."

"Happy? Cry?"

Intelligent as she was, Lian couldn't yet grasp the connection between joy and tears.

"Happy cry," Artemis said, nodding her head and smiling. "Come on, Lian. We're going to pay a visit to some of your daddy's friends."

"Daddy," Lian said, cheerfully clapping her hands.

* * *

Saturday November 19, 2016 12:00 PM MST

"I knew this was a bad idea," Virgil said, his face looking slightly green as Raven teleported the last few members of the group to the rendezvous point a few blocks south of LexCorp's Roswell, New Mexico branch.

"It is…uh…a little cold in there," Tim admitted, getting his bearings as the black portal closed behind the group.

"Yeah, why is that, Rae?" Gar asked, seeming a little less ill from the journey than their companions, though his green coloring might account for that.

"When we teleport, we actually travel through a place called the Shadow Planes," Raven explained. "It's an intermediary realm between the heavens and the lower realms like Earth."

"Is it always so…dark?" Jaime asked.

Raven shook her head. "The Planes can take on different forms, depending on the traveler and the corresponding place on Earth. The Shadow worlds mirror our own. A warm, sunny day in Roswell makes it a cold night on the Planes."

"So since it's noon here, it's midnight there?" Tim asked.

"Exactly."

"Fascinating," Static said. "But don't we have a job to do?"

"Yes," Tim said. "We should get moving."

"One small problem," Jaime pointed out. "Rachel isn't trained in stealth."

"I can stay here," she offered.

Tim shook his head. "Batman said he wanted all of us to go, so that's what we'll do."

"There's another problem," Static pointed out. "Raven doesn't have stealth tech. You need to wear something that lets you blend in."

"Like this?" Raven snapped her fingers and a whirl of blue smoke rose from the ground around her. When it cleared, she was wearing black leggings, sneakers, a black tunic and a dark-washed jean jacket. She'd pulled her short black hair out of her face with a headband.

"That works," Tim said with a nod of a approval.

The group moved toward the company building and Raven made to follow, but Virgil held her back.

"Try not to get in the way."

The empath narrowed her eyes at the older hero as he rejoined the others, but Raven said nothing, walking a few steps behind the boys. Tim slowed and fell into pace with her and said under his breath, "Don't mind, Static. He had a pretty bad encounter with some aliens called the Reach last summer. Lex Luthor was one of their partners, so missions like this can set him on edge a bit."

Raven answered in an equally quiet tone, a certain rasp to her voice that hinted she was holding anger back. "Any reason he's decided to take that stress out on me?"

"Because you don't get mad. You're the newest now. And you're from off-world. Makes you an easy target."

"But I'm not even an alien," Raven said. "My mother was from Earth. From Gotham."

"No kidding," Tim said. "That's my hometown."

"I know," Raven said. "I mean, Megan told me a little about everyone my first few days here. Maybe you wouldn't mind…telling me what it's like?"

"Gotham?" Tim asked.

Raven nodded.

"Well, let's see. It's a bigger city than Jump, but way smaller than New York. Crime rate used to be pretty high, but of course Batman's kept it under control for several years. With the help of yours truly, the trusty aid. Well, a few aids, actually."

"Nightwing was your predecessor right?" Raven asked.

"Well, one of them," Tim said with a hint of discomfort. "I'm actually the third Robin. The second died before I ever met him."

"Oh," Raven said, unsure how to respond. "I'm sorry. That must be hard sometimes. Hard on the other Bats, too, I'm guessing. You all seem so close. Like a family."

Tim nodded. "We kind of are. He probably wouldn't like me telling you this since you're new, but Batman's actually my adoptive dad, which makes Nightwing like a big brother."

Raven didn't ask what happened to Tim's real parents. She knew most everyone on the Team had complicated family ties and histories. Tim had done Raven the curtesy of not prying into her past, so she'd return the favor.

"But you've got family, too, now," Tim pointed out.

Raven sighed. "Sometimes I wonder. There are moments I feel close to my cousin, but most of the time I just feel like a burden to Zatanna."

"She'll come around," Tim assured. "You're both new to this. But that actually wasn't what I meant. You're part of the Team. That makes you part of our family, which means we've got your back. So whatever it is you're afraid to tell us, I hope you'll trust us with in time."

Raven's expression didn't change, but there was a hint of surprise and mistrust in her purple eyes only someone with Tim's attention to detail would catch.

"Don't worry," Tim said. "I'm not a mindreader like Miss Martian. Just a detective. It's part of the job, as you're about to learn."

The group stopped behind a group of trees, surveying the layout of the building's outer security, which was surprisingly minimal.

"Static, think you can take out that corner camera?" Tim asked.

"On it."

A beam of electricity arched across the air, zapping the security camera on the building's side.

"Beast Boy, see if you can get through that back door and let us in."

"No problem."

Gar transformed into a green salamander and vanished into the grass. His boneless body squeezed beneath the crack in the metal, knobless side door and he emerged inside a small, dark hallway. He scanned along the concrete walls for any sines of motion detectors or cameras. Seeing the coast was clear, he resumed his human form and opened the door, motioning for the rest of the squad to follow.

The five juveniles quietly made their way toward the red dot on Robin's watch, which displayed a map of the building.

"We'll have to head down," Tim said as they came to a flight of stairs that plunged into a lightless black square.

Raven stopped a moment and closed her eyes. "I don't sense anyone down there."

"Infrared's not picking anything up, either," Tim agreed. "Still, proceed with caution."

_Evig em a tib fo thgil_, Raven thought and an orb of light formed in her hand. Gar transformed into a small owl and perched on Raven's shoulder, peering into the darkness ahead as the other boys let the youngest members lead the way.

"Stop," Tim instructed as they reached the end of the stairs. Gar fluttered his wings and circled the room ahead, changing back into a fourteen year old boy as he rejoined the group.

"Coast is clear, Rob."

"This is the place," Tim said, looking around as the group made their way into the tall, spacious lab, mindful not to bump into the tables laden with beakers and bottles as they went.

"But what exactly are we looking for?" Jaime asked.

"Uh…guys." As they crossed into another room, they saw what Static was pointing toward. In the center of the long, narrow basement was a machine that stretched from ceiling to floor. It was shaped like a giant hourglass with orange liquid funneling through the transparent top half into a large steal pot below that hung over a roaring fire.

A light shot out from Robin's watch, scanning the machine.

Tim stared at his watch face as data streamed across the screen. "Whatever it is, it's not from Earth," he said.

_I have seen this before_, the Scarab said to Jaime. "It's Reach tech," Jaime said aloud.

"Like that stuff they forced on me to develop my powers?" Static said, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Pretty close."

"Figures Luthor'd hide alien stuff in a place like Roswell," Gar said. "Hiding in plain site."

"He must be looking to enhance and control the Meta-Gene," Tim said.

Static felt a heat spreading through his veins as his skin began to spark. "What are we waiting for?" he said, voice seething with rage. The Reach. Luthor. The League. They'd all tried to control and manipulate Virgil at some point. He wasn't about to sit back and watch Luthor and his friends use innocent people like lab rats. "Let's blow that thing sky high and get out of here."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice along the far wall said. A gray-clad figure emerged from behind the machine, revealing a man with a thin white face like a skull and a clear cranium through which they could see the pink of his brain.

"Psimon," Gar said, a sudden fire in his eyes as he looked on the man that had hurt his sister more than once and who worked for the woman who killed his mother.

"If it isn't the little heroes again. Why am I not surprised?"

"Since when do you work for Luthor?" Tim asked, trying to keep the villain talking as he slowly reached for his electric staff.

"Oh, I don't." Psimon chuckled. "Of course he likes to _think _he's the one in charge. But Luthor's just another pawn in the game, really. No, I serve a much higher power. Still, I'd never miss an opportunity to manipulate the minds of the masses. It's just too much fun."

Static made to lunge at Psimon, but Jaime held him back.

"Static, stop," Raven hissed. "He's trying to manipulate your feelings. You'll be playing right into his hands."

Psimon's eyes lit up as they fell on the girl. "I'd listen to her, if you were you. After all, she's rather an expert on the subject."

"What?" Jaime said, disbelieving.

"I knew it!" Static said.

"What does he mean, Raven?" Tim asked, remaining levelheaded as he worked through a strategy.

She shook her head, staring at the strange psychic. "I don't know. I've never met him in my life."

Psimon let out a hardy laugh. "She isn't lying. Our princess is far too honest for that."

"Who are you?" Raven asked, a dangerous undertone to her words.

"Let's just say I'm a family friend. I honestly wasn't expecting us to meet so soon, but since you're here…Psimon says-"

"Block him out!" Gar warned just in time for Raven to form a shield around the group. _Gag mih_, she thought and a red ex formed over the villain's mouth.

Psimon looked annoyed, but undeterred. _Silly girl. You can't silence a telepath so easily. Psimon says-_

"Well I say 'shut up!'" Jaime said, flying toward Psimon and delivering a swift kick to the side of his white face. "I've got enough voices in my head, already!"

"Static, Gar, back up Blue," Tim ordered. "Raven, help me shut off this machine."

Tim busied himself with hacking into the system's controls while Raven used her powers to encase the machine in darkness, grinding the formula making process to a halt.

Psimon swatted at the boys like flies as Gar and Blue flew around him, Gar shifting into different birds while Static dodged Psimon's mental blasts, shooting jolts of electricity at him from all directions.

"Watch out!" Raven warned as a lab table flew towards Static from behind. She sent the table flying backwards toward the wall, countering Psimon's telekinesis with her own. Distracted by Raven's warning, Static ducked and misdirected one of his lightning bolts, giving Gar and Beetle little time to dodge.

Psimon turned his attention toward the empath. He spoke using his telepathy, the red cross still binding his lips together.

_Is that all you__'__ve got, Xon-siva? Is that the best Azar could teach you? No wonder Azarath fell so easily. Your father will be so disappointed to learn how little you__'__ve progressed. But don__'__t worry. I would never seriously injure Trigon__'__s daughter. You see, I owe my powers entirely to your father, much as you do yours. Why not join me? Accept your fate as the crowning gem. Become the queen of Chaos you were born to be. You could be so powerful. I could help you on that journey, far more than these mere Earthlings ever could. _

"Stand down," Raven ordered, trying to sound authoritative despite her exhaustion in keeping the machine locked up and her emotions in check.

Psimon's laugh echoed into her mind. _A nice attempt, Princess, but unlike Klarion, I__'__m not bound to obey your orders. Not if I have contrary commands from someone who outranks you. _

_And who would that be?_ Raven asked. _Has my father stooped to giving direct orders to a pawn like you? _

Psimon glowered at her. _Ignorant child! I__'__ll have you know I am your father__'__s right hand! _

_And I'm his crowning jewel. Or so I've been told. Seems that I outrank you, after all. _

_Ah, but you presume too much, Princess. Do you think you__'__re Trigon__'__s only child? Only daughter, yes. But Master has conquered hundreds of worlds. While those other heirs might not outrank you individually, their combined authority certainly holds as much weight as yours in directing Trigon's servants. _

"Who-"

Before Raven could ask more, a dark force crept over Static, causing him to unleash a wrathful roar.

"Robin!" Gar called. "We could use some help about now!"

"Just one more minute!" Tim called as his portable drive showed the download was almost complete. The entire machine was set to collapse in 54 seconds, at which time they needed to be far away from the fallout.

"We don't have another minute, man!" Jaime said, now busy fending off Static, whose eyes glowed red. "Static's gone _loco_!"

"Well, snap him out of it!" Tim said.

"Great advice!" Jaime said sarcastically. "Any ideas on how to do that?"

"I'll leave you kids to your fun," Psimon said, walking casually away from the scene. "Until next time, Xon-siva."

Raven tried to send an barrage of glass beakers his way, but they crashed harmlessly against the wall as Psimon teleported away.

"When did he learn to do that?!" Gar asked, dodging another of Static's shots of lightning.

Tim didn't answer, all his focus trained on the decreasing numbers on the screen. 30 seconds.

"Raven, be ready to get us out of here on my mark."

25 seconds.

"Guys, we have to hold hands!" Raven called over the growing hissing and bubbling of the chemicals as the machine began to quake and steam.

"And do what? Sing Kumbaya?!" Gar asked.

"This is no time for your jokes!" Raven yelled.

"I can't get a hold on Static!" Jaime warned.

10 seconds.

"Enough!" Raven turned away from the machine, unable to hold it back, and focused all her energy toward Virgil as she yelled, "Revetahw uoy era, I llet uoy teg tou!"

A haunting laugh echoed in her mind as a shadow flew out of Virgil and slithered like a snake into the darkness.

"Now!" Tim yelled, striking a final blow to the machine with his staff.

Gar and Beetle both grabbed one of Virgil's arms. Raven propelled them towards her with her telekinesis, and Tim and Jaime grabbed hold of her hands just in time for the five to vanish into a circle of black while the glass container burst behind them, dousing the lab in orange chemicals that fizzled and left fire in their wake.

* * *

Saturday November 19, 2016 1:30 PM PST

"Well, that was easy," Cassie said as she, Starfire, and Bart watched the police car haul Icicle Jr. away.

"Course it was," Bart said. "It's too bad Rachel had to tag along with the guys instead of us. What were Meg and Cy thinking, letting her sneak into LexCorp right after claiming she wasn't ready for a basic mission?"

"Ooh, someone has a crush," Cassie sing-songed.

Bart didn't answer. He never argued with the others when they teased him about having a crush on Rachel. It was better they not guess Bart's real reasons for wanting to know more about the empath. He actually felt guilty suspecting the girl, but what choice did he have?

Some months ago, Neutron had managed to send Bart a message from the future: things were still bad. Something besides Blue Beetle turning evil was keeping the human race enslaved. If Jaime wasn't the trigger, who or what was? Bart hated judging a young girl he'd just met, but after listening to Victor and Virgil talk, Bart couldn't rule out the possibility that Static might be right. What if Rachel Roth's coming to Earth meant trouble for them all?

"I do not believe our friends were at all happy with the Batman's decision to send Raven," Starfire said in answer to Bart's earlier question. "I suspect they kept silent on the issue because we are subject to the League's authority."

"She'll be fine," Cassie assured. "It's a simple stealth mission. In and out. They'll probably be back at the Tower before we are."

But they were not. And as hour after hour passed without any of the three hearing word from their teammates, even Cassie's optimism began to fade. "Maybe we should contact the League?" Cassie asked.

"Or go look for them ourselves," Bart said. He'd changed out of his Kid Flash costume the instant he'd returned home. Even after all these months, he felt odd playing the role his cousin Wally had held for so many years.

"I could try to contact M'gann," Kory offered. "Perhaps she can at least tell us where our friends are."

"No need, Star," Jaime said as the double doors to the living room slid back to reveal a tired looking Tim and Gar supporting a limp, but conscious Static while Jaime carried a sleeping Raven on his back.

"Sorry we're late," Static said in a hoarse voice. "Someone could only teleport us as far as a few miles before taking a nap."

"Only after she used all her energy saving your ass," Jaime snapped. "We would have called, but we think Raven's powers might have short circuited the communicators. Tim's data from the lab is still good, though, so mission complete. We grabbed a bus to my hometown El Paso and used the Zeta tube there."

"Saving?" Static repeated. "It was her fault I lost it in the first…the first…" Virgil's voice cracked before he was finished. It was clear he'd lost his voice, probably after yelling for several hours. Tim, Gar, and Jaime knew Raven must be in bad shape to have slept through all Static's ranting.

Tim sighed. "Static thinks Raven's the one who manipulated him into attacking us."

"Even though Psimon was standing right there," Gar added.

"You didn't hear…" Virgil coughed and then continued. "Didn't hear what I heard."

"He also thinks he listened in on Rae and Psycho's telepathic conversation while he was possessed," Jaime explained, moving to set Raven down on the couch.

"I take it Megan, Cy, and Conner are still out?" Tim asked, changing the subject. The others nodded.

Cassie gave her boyfriend a bone-crushing hug. "You had us worried."

"I'll take Rachel to her room," Kory offered, picking the girl up off the couch.

Bart waited until the others cleared out before taking a seat beside Jaime on the sofa.

"Mind filing me in on what happened?"

His friend sighed, but told him about the fight with Psimon in the LexCorp lab, how Virgil had started attacking Blue Beetle and Gar until Raven used a spell to snap him out of it.

"And you don't think there's any chance Static's right?" Bart asked carefully. "You're positive it _wasn__'__t _Raven making him act that way?"

"What? Why would you even ask that? I thought you liked her."

Bart groaned and placed his head in his hands. "Blue? Can you keep a secret?"

The speedster explained the message he'd received from his future, the conversation he'd overheard between Static and Cyborg, even the weird dream he'd had the night before of a swirling, multicolored vortex.

"Dude," Jaime said. "Heavy stuff. So you've been keeping tabs on Raven the same way you did me last summer. You think she's some kind of threat?"

Bart sighed. "I don't know, Blue. I don't want to jump to conclusions. I mean, I never heard anything about her in my timeline and even if she _did _do something to cause that hell, that doesn't mean she'll do it this time around."

"And you _do _like her," Jaime said. "Which complicates things even more."

Bart didn't deny it, which was answer enough for Jaime. "Look, Bart. I won't pretend this is an easy situation, but when aren't things complicated for people like us? And you won't get any answers until you get to know her, anyway."

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Bart asked, frustrated.

"Well, try harder," Jaime said without sympathy. "Who knows? Maybe you can help change whatever bad you think might be heading Rachel's way. The future can change, right? That's the whole reason you came here. It worked for me."

Bart nodded. "Alright then. So where do I start?"

* * *

Saturday November 19, 2016 11:00 PM Taipei, Taiwan

"That was fun," Jade said as she sat on the rooftop of a high rise and gazed out at the city below.

"Speak for yourself," Roy said, rubbing his sore legs as he took a seat beside his wife.

"Not my fault you're out of shape, Red."

"I'm not out of shape!" the hero said. "I just didn't expect us to spend our anniversary roof hopping in Taiwan like a pair of ninjas."

"Oh, but darling," Jade purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Doesn't it take you back? This is where it all started for us."

"Yeah. You trying to kill a diplomat and me trying to foil your plans. Real romantic."

Jade chuckled. "Don't pretend the danger wasn't half the fun."

"It was," Roy admitted. "At first. But you know…" He pulled his wife into his lap and pressed his forehead to hers. "We might be a boring married couple now…"

"I am _never-_"

Roy silenced her with a finger to her lips. "We might be a boring married couple now, but I think what we have now is _better _than what we had back then. And I still know plenty of ways for us to have fun…"

Jade laughed against his lips as they kissed. "Someone's in a hurry tonight. Why so _speedy, _darling dear? We have all night."

Roy groaned at the lameness of her joke. "Guess I'm used to Lian interrupting us halfway through. But she's at your sister's tonight, so…"

"So how about we stop talking," Jade said between kisses, "and start having some real fun?"

The two held hands as they crept from the roof to the balcony of their top floor hotel room, a gesture Jade once thought childish and undignified, but she had since learned to treasure the simple act and all the complex meaning behind it.

They resumed kissing the instant their feet touched the ground until Jade pulled back, playing coy with her husband.

"Just give me one minute…"

"Jade."

"To freshen up."

"_Jade._"

She broke into her signature cat-like smile as the dignified father of her child resorted to childish whining. Reformed villain or not, Jade would always have a mischievous side to her that took a dark delight in torturing Roy _ever_ so slightly.

"One minute," she promised and slipped out of his embrace and into the bathroom. She crouched as though adjusting the boots she wore over her jeans. Jade and Roy weren't the dress and tie sort of couple. Instead of removing the shoe, her hands fastened around her dagger hidden in the heel as she whipped around, pointing the blade in the direction of the shadowed intruder lurking in the open window.

"Show yourself," she warned.

"Now, now, Jade. Is that anyway to greet your former master?"

Jade kept her defensive stance, her eyes narrowing as they adjusted to the dark. "Ra's al Ghul," she said. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Yes, well, sorry to disappoint you." The man stepped into the pool of light pouring in from the city. "You can put your dagger down, Cheshire. I only came to talk."

Jade's grip on the weapon tightened. Ra's al Ghul sighed. "Have it your way."

His long green robes shuffled as the man carefully lowered himself to sit on the window's ledge, wincing as he did. "As you can see, I'm not yet fully recovered from my _incident_. Thanks to your sister and her friends."

"If you're looking for Artemis, you've come to the wrong place," Jade said without betraying a hint of feeling. "You know very well my sister and I don't have much of a relationship."

"I know that _used _to be the case," the man said, stroking his mustache thoughtfully. "But from what I hear, that's all changed of late. So you really left the Shadows after all. I thought when you took off last time you'd be back before long, but here you are, a respectable wife and mother. What was your daughter's name now…Lian, was it not?"

"If you so much as threaten one hair on my daughter's head," Jade hissed. "If you so much as _glance _at my family-"

"Relax, child. I've no interest in harming your family. To the contrary, I've a proposal I believe will benefit your loved ones greatly."

Jade said nothing, but it was clear the leader of the League of Shadows had captured her attention.

"I myself know the difficulty of raising a child alone," Ra's continued. "A child needs both parents in his life. Despite our past…difficulties, I don't wish to see your sister's children grow up without their father. The speedster, wasn't it? Tragic just how young he died. But I can change that. I can bring him back, provided you do a certain favor for me."

"Bring the dead back to life?" Jade scoffed. "Don't take me for a fool, Ra's."

"Oh, I know you're no fool, Jade. You need evidence, assurance. I understand. Well, you're looking at it. I'm the living proof that there are means of reversing even death."

Jade remained wary. "Even if it were possible, why would you want to help me or my sister? I left the Shadows and we both know there are only two ways one does that. Unless you're prepared to release me from my oath, I can only assume you plan to kill me. And you died because of my sister's scheme to infiltrate the Light."

"I've lived a long time, Jade. Lifetimes. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that nothing is ever permanent. An enemy can grow to be your closest ally, a best friend your most bitter adversary. The one thing you can count on is family. The Shadows are like family to me," Ra's explained. "Once family, always family. Help me, Jade. One more job, and I promise you'll be free of me forever, if that's what you wish. I also promise your niece and nephew will know their father. Your sister need not suffer separation from her lover any longer."

Jade looked deep into the ancient eyes of the Shadows' leader, searching for any sign of deception. "I'll need to think it over."

"Of course," Ra's said, rising to leave. "Forgive my rudeness. I've intruded on you and your spouse's quality time long enough. Consider your options carefully, Cheshire. Just don't wait too long. We've a limited window of time in which to act."

In a rush of wind, the villain vanished.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door nearly sent Jade hurling her dagger toward the sound before she remembered where she was.

"Jade? It's been way longer than one minute."

Jade forced her voice steady. "Coming!"

She opened the door and kissed Roy full on the mouth before he could ask her questions or note the tension in her shoulders. Jade could be unreadable when she wished, but her husband was the exception to that rule. Thankfully, Roy was too preoccupied with kissing her to notice anything else.

"I love you."

Few things in life frightened Jade, but the power of those three simple words was something that once terrified her to the core of her being. Not anymore.

Jade swallowed her guilt and her pride and said those three thrilling, dangerous words in return. It was more than a declaration of feeling. She was making a promise.

This was her life now. He was her life. Roy and Lian. Jade wouldn't give that up. And she wouldn't have to, if she played her cards right. One more job. One last deception. For her sister. For her family.


	8. Chapter Eight: Together

_**A/N Hello again, everyone. Apologies for the 2 week wait, but work and life have been kind of crazy and then when I went to post the new chapter earlier today, our internet went out, so yeah. I think I might just start updating on a bi-weekly basis. I am doing my best to make all the chapters minimum 9 pages single spaced so there is enough new content per update for you to actually enjoy it without it feeling too long or too short. I know some of the Titans influences have been bleeding in lately (I had actually planned some of these plot points for the sequel, but was hitting a total writer's block on how to progress with the YJ-based plot without incorporating those elements, especially since most of my knowledge of the DC universe comes from my having read some of the New Teen Titans, watching the show as a kid, watching Young Justice, and then watching Arrow and Smallville, so it's a bit limited), but this next chapter focuses exclusively on the first 7 members of the Team. A few explanations, notes of importance, and answered questions: **_

_**As I mentioned, I know the Titans influence has been bleeding in a lot lately. It's not what I originally intended, but given the course the story's gone, I have recategorized it as a Young Justice (cartoon) x Teen Titans (comics) crossover. The setting is still Earth 16 and I intend to keep doing what I've been doing in trying to give a pretty equal balance to the four components of the story mentioned in the summary: Artemis and Wally's return, Megan and her specific role in the unfolding events, Bart's role (which will be increasing next chapter), and then the relationship/story between Zatanna and Raven (Zatanna will be assuming focus for awhile while Raven takes a step back for a bit). I really am trying to balance everything to the best of my ability, but like I said, writer's block sometimes takes me in unexpected directions. **_

**_In the next order of business, I'd like to use this space to reply to the reviews from last chapter. _**

**_Chance, Taeniaea__, readingisdabest, Windninja1000, leena1445, Irenerb, and Player Zero: Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm so glad you enjoyed the story/chapter. _**

**_Bren: I understand your concerns regarding the relationship between Paula and Artemis, however Artemis is referring in chapter 7 to a specific incident mentioned in chapter 4 of this story which will be expanded upon in the coming chapters. As for Paula not acting like herself, quite a few of the characters have and will find themselves struggling with bottled up or unusual feelings, particularly impatience and anger (you might have noticed Chaos rather thrives on these emotions). As for Lian's hair color, it's a bit of a minor issue, really, but in the comic books Lian is depicted with both red AND black hair depending on the illustrator. In the Young Justice show, she is shown with reddish-brown or brownish-red hair depending on one's interpretation, but I referred to Lian as a redhead for simplicity's sake. Given that Artemis is half Vietnamese and has her Caucasian father's hair color, I don't at all find it unlikely Lian could inherit her Caucasian father's hair color given that she is only 1/4 Vietnamese. _**

**_And to the unnamed Guest: It's a little later than you hoped for, but here is that update! I hope you like it. _**

_**Thanks to you all for reading and for your feedback. I do read and take into consideration each review, and I value everyone giving their time to this story as both silent and vocal readers. And so, here is chapter 8. **_

Saturday November 19, 2016 7:00PM EST

After almost a century of life, Jay Garrick figured he'd just about seen it all. He was born on the edge of a new era, lived through the Great Depression, the second World War, had seen man land on the moon, empires crumple, countries divide and reunite, and most recently had survived an attempt by alien forces to destroy the Earth. At 98 years of age, both Jay's mind and body were still going strong. He could remember his first battle like it was yesterday, tell you the exact dress his wife Joan had worn the first time he saw her, and could even recite the old Justice Society Code of Ethics word for word. Yet he never could recall whether the green or the red cable connected the computer to the phone line.

Joan shook her head as her husband toyed with the wires behind the large 1990's monitor in their office. She reentered the living area where another woman sat waiting.

"I've been telling him to get WiFi for ages," Mrs. Garrick said with an apologetic glance toward their guest. "He says he doesn't trust the security of it."

Artemis smiled and and bent over as far as her stomach would allow to help Lian remove the sneaker she seemed particularly eager to be rid of. "It's fine, Joan. I appreciate you having me over on such short notice."

Artemis wasn't usually the patient sort, but today she felt nothing could bring down her mood. Not the traffic jam or the overpriced cab ride to the Keystone suburbs. Not Lian's sudden tantrum near nap time. Not even her boss's call stating the article she'd worked on for the last three weeks was getting cut from the news center's weekly paper. Artemis had smiled through it all like a crazy person.

And maybe she was crazy. How else does one explain finding her dead boyfriend raiding the refrigerator and leaving cryptic messages about coming back to life?

But Artemis knew one thing for sure: she hadn't put that ring on her own neck. And besides, if magic, aliens, and time travel could happen, why shouldn't she have a ghost fiancé and be perfectly sane? It wasn't even her first time dealing with life-forces beyond the grave. If she and Zatanna could crack the ghost girl Secret's mystery, surely Artemis could discover what Wally meant.

Joan took a seat beside the young woman on the couch while Lian sat on the floor stacking magazines from the coffee table on top of one another like blocks. "Don't be silly, Artemis. Our door's always open for you."

"Eureka!" Jay's triumphant shout echoed down the hall.

"Sounds like he's got it working," Joan said. "Now to wait for the dial up to get going…"

As soon as Artemis had been able to collect her thoughts after her conversation with Wally, she knew who she'd need to call. So she'd traveled with Lian to the nearest place with a direct line to the League: the Garrick's home. The first Flash and his wife hadn't questioned why Artemis had suddenly needed to message the Watchtower rather than call Diana, Oliver, or one of the heroes directly. The truth was, Artemis feared they wouldn't believe her. She needed someone closer than her mentors and teachers. She needed someone that understood. She needed the Team.

She thought of calling Dick, but wasn't sure how her friend might handle the news that Artemis was receiving dream visits from his dead best friend. Then she remembered Wally's specific instructions to inform M'gann. Artemis had been trying to use her telepathic link to Megan all day, but clearly the Martian's mind was elsewhere. Artemis wondered if that might have something to do with Wally's warning. _We__'__re running out of time. _She shook her head and pushed the troubling thought aside.

Once the internet was up and running, Artemis left Lian in the Garrick's care and shut the door to the office. She typed in the necessary addresses and codes hoping someone at the Watchtower would answer.

"Conner?" Artemis asked as Superboy's face appeared on the screen.

"Artemis! Long time no see. So you did cut your hair. And I hear that's not the only change."

Artemis smiled. "Megan told you, huh? I figured she would."

"Cat was pretty much out of the bag the moment she saw you. If there was ever such thing as a telepathic mass message, I think that was it." Conner offered his friend a rare smile. "Congratulations, Artemis."

"Thank you. Speaking of our Martian friend…Not that I'm not glad to see you, Conner, but I was hoping to talk to Megan. It's a bit of an emergency."

"Uh…" Conner glanced nervously over his shoulder. "We're sort of dealing with several emergencies at the moment."

"What?" Artemis tried to keep her mind from jumping to dark places. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine now. But there was an…incident on one of the missions earlier. Something made Static start attacking the squad."

"Is that what's got Zatanna so fired up?" Artemis asked, pointing to the left of the screen where the magician stood behind a glass wall having what was clearly a heated, animated conversation with several members of the League.

"Yeah," Conner said. "Zatanna's younger cousin was on the mission. She's been out cold the last few hours."

"I think Megan mentioned something about Zee's family the last time she was here, but I'm fuzzy on the details. Mind filling me in?"

"I forgot, you've been pretty out of the loop. It's sort of a long, strange story…"

"Somehow I doubt I'll find it all that strange."

* * *

"I told you she wasn't ready for missions!"

Zatanna Zatara, usually cool, calm, and collected, was anything but as she directed her anger toward a certain Dark Knight.

"You said you had confidence in her," Batman said.

"That's not the same as giving you permission to send my cousin into the lion's den!"

Batman didn't react to his younger colleague's yelling. "It was necessary for the sake of the mission."

Zatanna took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice level. "That isn't your call to make. She's _my_ cousin. My student. My charge."

"You agreed to let her be part of the Team."

"_After _she completed her training. Rachel's magic might be advanced, but her control over it isn't. And she's barely begun to train her psychic abilities."

"Zee," Dick said, treading carefully so as not to take sides between his adoptive father and his on again/off again romantic interest. "I know things almost got bad, but everything worked out in the end. The mission was a success and everyone will be fine. Your own first mission didn't go too smoothly, remember? A few more assignments and I'm sure-"

"A few more assignments?" Zatanna repeated, rounding on Nightwing. "You think I'm going to let her go on even one more assignment after what just happened? She's twelve, Dick. She's too young for this."

"She turns thirteen in just a few weeks, Zatanna," Dick said. "You were almost the same age when you joined. Bart started at that age. Gar and I started even younger."

Zatanna crossed her arms, set her mouth in a firm line, and glared at the dynamic duo with icy blue eyes. Uh oh, Dick thought. He knew that look too well. As diplomatic as she usually was, Zatanna could be frighteningly stubborn when she wished.

"Zatanna makes a fair point," Wonder Woman spoke up. "We have rules about minors and crime fighting for a reason. It's dangerous. You need the legal guardian's consent-

"Which you didn't have and won't be getting anytime soon," Zatanna interjected. "So until such a time as I deem fit, Rachel is not to hear one more word about joining the Team. I'm taking her home."

"Do you really think that wise, Zatanna?" Wonder Woman asked. "In light of what happened to Static and what Cyborg has told us regarding Raven's parentage?"

Zatanna paled at the reminder. "I understand you have…_concerns_ about what her father might be," the magician said carefully, "but Rachel is my flesh and blood, too."

"This isn't about your affection for the girl," Wonder Woman said. "It's about keeping her and everyone else on our planet safe. Now that we know of the probable connection between Sebastian Blood and Angela Roth's disappearance we must take extra precautions. I fear Blood's trial will make his followers bold. What is to stop them from harming Raven?"

"Me," Zatanna said. "I'm there to stop them. It's my job to keep her safe."

"You underestimate the magnitude of our enemy's influence," a deep voice with faint undertones of Zatanna's father said as Dr. Fate joined the group. "The forces of Chaos are usually conquered due to their random, impatient nature. But now our enemies are biding time, forging alliances. The darkness strengthens its numbers by the day. You are but a single homo-magi. You lack the skill and ability to defend the half-demoness. If the forces of Chaos sense the same dark energy in the girl that I do, our enemies will continue to try and bring the girl to their side. If you were truly wise, you would send the child elsewhere. Let her curse fall upon a less fortunate place."

A sudden rage seized hold of Zatanna, filling her body with a fire she couldn't suppress.

"Don't you _dare_ try to tell me what to do with my family," she hissed at the golden helmeted sorcerer. "You already took my father away. You're _not_ taking anyone else from me."

Zatanna turned toward the group. "I'm taking Rachel home. And that's the end of it."

* * *

"How did you think she'd take it, Dick?" Megan asked from her spot on the couch in a Watchtower break room. Her eyes followed her friend as Nightwing walked restlessly about the room. "How did you think any of us would take this? My younger brother almost got caught in that explosion. So did yours. And then some of our newest recruits had to try and overpower Psimon? Even I have difficultly fighting his influence. Static's mind could have been permanently damaged. He could have hurt the others or destroyed himself trying."

Nightwing placed his head in his hands and took a seat on the couch as well. "At least _you__'__re_ not yelling."

"Only because I don't have the strength to," Megan said. "First we hear about this Blood trial, then the League tells us the Lanterns have intel from New Genesis, then this thing with Static…"

"Not to mention Cyborg dropping that bomb about Raven's dad."

Cyborg, Miss Martian, and Superboy, as founding members of the Team's Jump City base in key leadership roles, had joined Nightwing and Aqualad for a briefing on what the League had uncovered about Blood and his possible affiliation with the alien planet known as Apokolips. Superboy's acquaintances on New Genesis had reached out to the Earthlings upon noting an increase in military activity on New Genesis' neighboring planet, which had grown to harbor many dangerous villains in recent months. The meeting dragged on for hours with videos, history lessons from the Green Lantern Core on the strategies behind various alien alliances, news clips, theories and strategies proposed by League members. There was no pause or lull in the rush of information until Cyborg received an alert from the Tower regarding the incident at LexCorp.

Burdened by the guilt of the harm that had befallen Static and the Team, Victor shared the information Static had recently uncovered regarding Raven's parentage and her mother's probable connection to the Church of Blood. Zatanna, who had been observing the meeting in silence, looked almost ill at the news. Megan could relate to her friend's anger and fear over what transpired on the mission, but could only imagine the burden Zee was feeling at learning the dark history of her family.

"Oh," Megan said. "Yeah. That was…a big shock."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "You're a terrible liar, Meg. How long have you known what Raven is?"

"I didn't!" Megan said defensively. "I mean, I didn't know for _sure. _I knew her father was cruel, but I didn't know what he was. I saw a vision of the destruction of Azarath the night we first found Rachel in the woods. But I read her mind, Dick. She's not in on whatever the forces of Chaos are scheming. I didn't press her because it didn't seem urgent."

"And does it seem urgent _now_?" Nightwing asked. "After all we've been through, I thought we were past keeping secrets, M'gann. Those dreams you've been having. You knew something like this might be coming."

"I didn't _know. _I've barely begun to make sense of those visions." Megan gripped her knees, trying to keep a handle on the unusual amount of anger boiling inside her. But she was tired and worried and, yes, angry over the day's events. Every ounce of her usual peaceful nature seemed to have transformed into an overwhelming urge to unleash her frustration and Nightwing was practically begging to be the target.

"Don't you think you're being rather hypocritical, Dick, lecturing me about secrets?" she asked. "You keep more secrets than all of us. Always taking off without a word and popping back up again. Like _you _didn't make the connection between Rachel and Blood days ago when you hacked into the Gotham City Police's database?"

Dick started to protest, but Megan didn't let him get so much as a word in. "Don't deny it. I knew as soon as Barbara mentioned which files went missing. She knew it too, but didn't want to rat you out even though that virus had your name all over it. "

"Static hacked the file on Angela Roth first," Dick said. "I only wanted to know what he and Cyborg were digging into-"

"Because you don't trust us to handle things on our own."

Nightwing didn't deny it.

"If you felt that way, maybe you shouldn't have stepped down as leader." There was still a hard edge to Megan's voice as she fought to keep calm, but also a sense of hurt. "Don't you know us better than that? Don't you think if I'd connected the dots between Blood and Rachel and this thing with Static, if I'd had the ability to stop our friends from getting hurt, don't you think I would have done everything I could to stop it?"

Dick sighed and studied the ground. "I know you would have. As for me taking off all the time, it's just sometimes too much to handle, being with everyone, laughing and talking like nothing's changed. And it's just…easier to stay distant, not to get too close because-"

"Because you're afraid," Megan finished. "You're afraid to lose someone again. I understand, Dick, really I do, but do you think you're the only one that's scared to lose somebody?"

"I know you are," Dick said. "That's why you keep the kids on such a short leash-"

"It's better than taking risks!" Megan's shoulders tensed as her defenses rose again. "It's better than giving them their space and having them suffer for it, as we clearly saw today-"

"You can't protect them from everything, Meg," Dick said.

"I can damn well try."

"That's enough," Kaldur said in his firm, but calming way as he entered the room. "Are we to keep fighting amongst ourselves while our enemies unite? Clearly we have all kept secrets which have hurt one another. We all have people we care about affected by today's mission. Arguing will not change what has already occurred."

"I don't want to fight," Megan said, her voice strained with exhaustion. "I just want to go home and check on everyone. I need to see for myself that they're safe."

With everything that had happened in the course of the day, Megan felt overwhelmed. Now she understood why Raven could grow so testy in such a short time. Megan's skull felt like it was splitting in two. She needed space and time to clear her head. "I'm not sure I can handle one more bit of bad news right now," she confessed.

"Uh, M'gann?" Conner called from the doorway, looking hesitant. "Artemis is on the line."

* * *

For hours Artemis had felt so eager to share her news, like a soda can that'd been shaken and was ready to burst. But looking at the rings around Megan's eyes on the screen and her tired smile, Artemis didn't have the heart to further burden her friend. Not just now. Not like this.

"This is really something we should discuss in person," Artemis explained after assuring her friend both she and the babies were fine.

"I hope it's good news," Megan said. "We could use some about now."

Artemis forced a smile. "It's…more good than bad."

Megan sighed. "I guess I'll take what I can get."

"It is something we should talk about soon, though," Artemis added. "Since the Zeta tubes aren't much of an option for me right now, do you think Zatanna could teleport me to where you are?"

"I'll talk to her about it," Megan promised. "It might be a few hours at least. Conner explained the situation?"

"Yeah, he did. You guys go on and check on your families. I'll sit tight with Jay and Joan for a bit."

Artemis hung up on the other side of the connection just as Victor entered the room.

"Zatanna says she's ready to go to the Tower," Cyborg said. "And she doesn't look like a woman you want to keep waiting. Should I go on ahead with her?"

Nightwing rose slowly from his seat, like he was carrying a thousand pounds on his back. "No. I'll-"

Megan rose from her seat and crossed the room ahead of Dick. "Let me handle Zee. Your last conversation didn't go too well."

"M'gann, you're exhausted," Superboy said.

She gave a weary smile and waved off his concern, but Conner insisted on accompanying her. Megan had no strength left to argue, and so the two set off together to speak with Zatanna leaving Kaldur, Victor, and Dick alone.

"I've got something you both oughta see," Cyborg said. His expression told Dick and Kaldur this wasn't a matter that could wait.

Victor used the small screen on his left arm to show the footage Tim had sent the cybernetic man from the Tower's security feed. The video showed the boys' bedroom hallway shrouded in shadow from the night before. For a few moments Dick simply stared at the screen wondering what he was supposed to be watching for when suddenly a slither of motion caught his eye. It swam through the air like a stream of smoke and vanished through the door to Static's room. Cyborg rewound the film and paused, enlarging the mysterious image. Six glowing red eyes stared back at Dick and Kaldur from the screen.

"What in the hell is that?" Nightwing asked.

"'What in hell' is exactly the question," Cyborg said. "For lack of a better term, it looks like some sort of ghost or shadow, the same kind Tim says he saw leave Static's body after Raven used her spell."

Dick leaned his chin against his hand as he thought. "A spy wouldn't likely go through the trouble of driving out whatever was possessing Static if she'd put it there herself, especially not if it meant leaving herself totally defenseless."

"I told you Rae's not a spy. Nothing about that adds up."

"Is there any chance Raven led that creature to Static without her knowing?" Kaldur asked.

Cyborg paused to consider this. "It's possible. The girl's got all kinds of weird powers and the bad guys seem compelled to obey her, or at least not hurt her. Maybe she's drawing the creepies in like some sort of magnet. My question is how does this fit in with Psimon and Apokolips?"

"They're all working toward the same goal," Dick said, crossing his arms. "If only we knew _what_ their endgame is."

"I suggest we pool our resources and knowledge and do just that," Kaldur said. "I have been amiss in the affairs of the Team for too long."

"Let's head back to the Tower then," Dick suggested. They did exactly that.

* * *

It was the first time in almost half a year that six of the original seven original members of the Team had assembled in one place.

After all the greetings, the hugs, and introductions had been made between the new and old members of the Team, Artemis sat beside Megan on the couch flipping through different sonograms of her unborn twins. Megan smiled and commented when appropriate, draining several cups of coffee in between and trying to keep her mind from wandering. Try as she might, the Martian couldn't fully focus on what her friend was saying. Megan kept thinking about how Gar had squirmed out of her hug, claiming he was fine. He'd been glad to see Artemis and had greeted the blonde with his usual enthusiasm, but Megan knew too well when her adoptive brother was forcing a smile, usually to mask some darker mood. Beast Boy retreated upstairs well before Cyborg went to the lab to examine the data Tim obtained from LexCorp and Nightwing and Aqualad sent the others on their way.

"I did not get the chance to say a proper hello earlier," Kaldur said approaching the girls.

"Kaldur." Artemis rose to embrace the friend she hadn't seen for so long. "It is so good to see you again."

"I am sorry our reunion is not under happier circumstances," Kaldur said. "How are you, my friend?"

"Better than I've been in a long time," she replied with a smile. "But what about you? You dropped off the radar almost the same time I did. Where have you been?"

"In Atlantis." Kaldur'ahm explained he'd spent the last few months at the Conservatory studying under Queen Mera to further his skills in sorcery. The underwater kingdom had taken extra precautions of late to safeguard their oldest, most powerful magical relics. "The League has raised concerns regarding a string of activity in recent months concerning cross-dimensional travel including Victor's accident and, most recently, Raven's appearance."

Zatanna was the last to make her way down having headed straight for Raven's room the instant she'd arrived at the Tower with Artemis. She'd refused to leave her cousin's side until assured the girl was unharmed and simply required rest. Kory had agreed to stay by Raven's side to relieve Zatanna's worries for the empath's health and safety. Despite his weakened condition, Zee didn't like it one bit that Virgil rested just one floor below the girl he held so much animosity toward.

"So, the gang's all here," Conner said as the magician joined the group.

"Not everyone is present," Kaldur said, gazing sadly toward Artemis. Megan placed a comforting hand on the pregnant woman's shoulder.

"Enough, already!" Dick said with a blunt, bitter edge to his voice. "We all miss Wally. Things aren't the same and they never will be. We've all lost people we care about, but rehashing it every time we gather together won't change things. Wally isn't coming back."

"Actually," Artemis said with a knowing smile. "That, Boy Wonder, is where you would be wrong."

* * *

"Well, this is one day we won't forget," Megan said laughing out loud. It was either laugh or cry. She barely registered Conner's hand on her shoulder.

As if she hadn't dealt with enough shock in one day, now she had to wrap her overworked, overloaded mind around the possibility that Wally was alive. She couldn't reduce Artemis' story to hormones or grief. Her description of her encounter, the details like it being noon in her dream while midnight in the waking world, were consistent with what Raven had told Megan about the intermediary realms between the living and the dead, the physical and the spiritual, as well as consistent with the teachings of the Martian priests.

The more Artemis said, the more that clicked into place for Megan. That familiar presence Megan had sensed in her dream about the vortex of color and lightning was Wally's way of trying to communicate with her. She remembered Bart waking at nearly the same time, unwilling to discuss whatever troubled him. Had Wally been trying to reach out to this cousin with the same dream? Had he been trying to reach out to them all and they'd simply missed the signs?

Megan's mind raced with information as the pieces of the puzzle began to assemble, forming a dark, devastating picture.

For awhile, everyone was quiet.

A sudden wave of fatigue forced Artemis to head to bed. Zatanna kept silent, staring at the shifting shadows of the city lights pouring in through the windows into the darkened room. Shifting. In flux. Transitory. Like the physical plane that was rippling with foreign energies and magics she could suddenly sense. Like the peace Zatanna had hoped they all might finally find.

Dick stared out at the night, an odd smile on his face, strange and a little unsettling like Megan's tired laughter. Like the whole day had been one giant cosmic joke. Kaldur wore a slight frown as he studied the floor, waiting patiently for the news to sink in.

"Not that I'm not happy," Conner had said as soon as Artemis was out of earshot. "But I'm getting sick of finding out my dead friends aren't actually dead."

Megan agreed. In her current state, she wasn't equipped to handle an emotional roller coaster ride. She wanted to believe Wally would come back. She did. But the endless cycle of grief caused by watching her friends die, only to have them return through plot or plan or twist of fate was taking its toll. _We__'__re running out of time_. That was Wally's message to the Martian. It echoed the chilling words Raven had told her upon waking that first night, the words Megan had tried to ignore: _There__'__s even less time than I feared. _

"How do we deal with all this?" Megan asked aloud.

Kaldur, as always, had the answer. "The same way we always have. Together."


	9. Chapter Nine: Tête-à-Tête

_**I am so sorry for the delay on the new chapter, guys. It's been 4 weeks, which is twice the length I was aiming for. The last month has been insanely busy with weddings, extra shifts at work, and things of that nature. I also hope you won't find this chapter too boring. It lacks action and consists mostly of dialog, but all the conversations that take place cover most of the lingering questions the past chapters have raised and hopefully establish some clarity and necessary information and clear up matters between certain characters. I promise to include a lot more action in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this update, anyway, though, and as always I welcome your feedback. **_

_**Thank you so much to all of you reading and reviewing this story. -Ren **_

* * *

Sunday Nov 20, 2016 3:00 AM PST

The hall was quiet as a small group of young heroes waited outside the room where Raven slept for news of their friend's condition. Bart, for once, stood absolutely still, staring hard at the ground as he leaned against the wall. Gar, too, had been unusually quiet and reclusive, only emerging from his room once every couple of hours. He never actually asked after the sleeping empath. Instead the green teenager simply came to the girls' hallway, took a single, unhappy look at the group of teammates still waiting, turned around and went back to his bedroom.

"That's the third time he's done that," Cassie noted. "Maybe one of us should check on him. Tim?"

Tim didn't glance up from the laptop he'd been staring at for a solid three hours as he sorted through the data collected at LexCorp. "I doubt Gar wants to talk to me right now, seeing how the mission ended."

"That wasn't your fault," Cassie said. Tim's sunglasses slipped slightly as he drew his face closer to the screen giving Cassie a glimpse at how red and bloodshot her boyfriend's eyes had become. "Maybe you should take a break," she suggested, but Tim shook his head.

"I was squad leader. I screwed up. It's up to me to fix it."

Cassie sighed, but said nothing more. She glanced around at the other teens waiting in the hall, wondering who else might be willing to talk to Beast Boy. Cyborg and Starfire were both close to Gar in their own ways, but they were busy looking after Raven at the moment. Megan and the other original members of the Team hadn't yet concluded their meeting downstairs. One look at Bart's rigid stance told Cassie he wasn't going to budge from his spot. Static was recovering from his own injuries in his room, leaving just herself and Jaime.

"I'll go," Cassie said, figuring Gar might more willingly open up to someone who hadn't been on the mission.

Tim muttered something about running some searches in the lab and shuffled off, leaving Bart and Jaime alone. Jaime waited until Robin was out of earshot before speaking to the speedster. "I think maybe Gar's not the only one who needs to talk."

"I'm fine," Bart muttered.

"Oh, no, _hermano_. I'm not falling for that. Whatever you are, you're definitely not 'fine.'"

Bart sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I hate waiting like this, Blue. I feel so…useless. And the confusion isn't helping."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean part of me is freaking out and trying to think of something I can or should be doing to help Rae. And then the other part of me can't help but wonder if she…if she…" Bart stared at the floor, looking disgusted with himself as he said in a quiet voice, "Part of me wonders if she deserves what happened to her. I still can't help wondering if she's some kind of enemy…Do you think she could be?"

Jaime considered carefully how to answer. "I…don't think Rachel would do anything bad on _purpose. _But Scarab did mention something about her dad…"

That peeked Bart's curiosity. "What about her dad?"

"He's…possibly a powerful demon bent on conquering the Earth."

"Say what?!"

"But she also put herself at risk to save all of us," Jaime rushed to add. "Why would she bother doing that if she wanted us out of the way?"

Bart shook his head. "I don't know…" He groaned into his hands. "I'm so confused. But none of it will matter if she doesn't wake up."

Bart stared at the closed doors of the bedroom, as if willing them to open. Jaime placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You know, Cyborg already said she's gonna be fine. She's just sleeping. Maybe you should do the same."

"I know what he said, Blue, but I just have this bad feeling I can't shake."

Before Bart could say more, shouts sounded from inside the bedroom. Victor came running through the doors.

"Get Megan!" he told the boys.

Bart took off in a blur of motion toward the living area.

"What happened?" Jaime asked.

Victor shook his head. "I don't know. One second Rae was fine, but when I went to check her vitals, she started thrashing and screaming. I can't seem to wake her up."

Inside the room, Kory was busy trying to calm the young girl down, but her words could hardly be heard over Raven's yelling and sobbing. "Raven, please! You are in no danger here. It's just me, Starfire. Please, Raven, wake up!"

Objects throughout the room began to quake; lightbulbs popped overhead, sending glass fragments raining down.

Megan came racing up the stairs with Zatanna following at her heels. The Martian rushed to Raven's side and placed her hands on the sides of Raven's head, looking into the empath's mind. Instantly, Megan's vision filled with fields of fire, rivers of blood, and a red skinned demon towering above it all, laughing as delight danced in his four crimson eyes.

Megan blocked out the horror of the unfolding scene and focused her energy on the link between herself and Raven. _Rachel. Can you hear me? It's Megan. You're okay. You're safe. This is just a bad dream. It's not real. You need to calm down and wake up. _

But Raven didn't wake from her troubled slumber. _They know what you are now_, a terrible voice spoke in her dream, echoing in Megan's mind. _You fear their rejection. You fear harming your mother__'__s world. Do you wish to keep your friends? Your new home? Then stop suppressing your powers. You deny what you really are: my daughter. The princess of darkness. You were born of Chaos and Chaos you will serve. Reach out and take what you want! Force these __'__friends__' __to accept you. Mold their memories, their feelings, to your will. _

Raven struggled to resist her father's voice.

Megan forced her way through the mental noise of the demon's presence. _Rachel, you are not like him. He doesn__'__t control you. We__'__re your family now and we need you to WAKE UP! _

At the Martian's words, Raven's thrashing ceased and her cries fell silent. Tense moments passed and her breathing calmed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Megan breathed a sigh of relief and helped Raven sit up in bed.

_You're at the Tower_, Megan explained telepathically, placing her hand on Raven's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. _Everyone's alright_, she assured, sensing the girl's panic and concern upon recalling the mission to LexCorp.

"Oh thank God," Zatanna said hugging her cousin. For once, Raven didn't stiffen at the contact, but returned the embrace. Kory smiled at seeing her young friend awake and well. Just outside the open door, Kory saw a similar relief pass over Bart's face before the boy vanished in a blur. Kory silently excused herself from the room and followed in the direction of the speedster.

"Static," Raven managed to say, slowly prying herself of Zatanna's hold.

"It's okay," Zatanna assured. "He's not going to come anywhere near you."

Raven shook her head. "No. I need…" Her voice trembled as she struggled through her weakness and fatigue. "I need to talk to him."

"To Static?" Zatanna repeated. "Rachel he could have killed you-"

"No," Raven said. "He couldn't have. That would mess up their plans."

"Whose plans?"

"My father's." Raven took a shaky breath. "I remember now. I remember what happened on Azarath. There's something I have to tell you both. Something I should have told you of sooner."

Raven explained how her teacher, Azar, had tried to shield Raven from the horrible truth of who and what her father was. But even the powerful, centuries' old monk could not protect her temple against the forces of Trigon forever. In her final selfless act, Azar sent Raven to Earth, suppressing her memories of the terrible night to dull the pain of the girl's loss and allow her to resettle on her mother's planet. The knowledge had lain dormant in Raven's mind until such a time as it became crucial. Raven's memories had resurfaced in her dreams during her long slumber after the incident at LexCorp. The empath could finally remember how her mentor Azar had used the last of her power to try and keep Raven safe.

"But nowhere I go is safe," Raven said. "You saw what my father did to Azarath, Megan. He'll do the same thing here."

Zatanna wrapped her cousin in a protective embrace. "No, Rachel. You _are _safe here. I'm going to keep it that way, I promise."

Raven shook her head. "You don't understand. My father's not just a demon. He's their king."

Raven told Megan and Zatanna what few, but horrible things she knew about her father, Trigon. His cruelty was legendary, his power unmatched. And according to Klarion and Psimon, Raven was to be an invaluable tool in bringing that evil to Earth.

"Trigon wants to destroy everything I care about," she whispered, "and he's going to use me to do it."

Raven explained what Psimon had told her about his working for her father. "And there's more. He said that I have brothers."

"Brothers?" Megan repeated.

"Half-brothers," Raven said. "But I don't know who they are or what they can do. I don't even know how many of them there are."

The girl grew quiet and stared out the window with a distant, troubled look in her eyes.

"You're not like them, Rachel," Megan said, sensing the direction of the girl's thoughts without having to pry. "You're not responsible for what your family does."

"Megan's right, Rae," Victor added. "We don't care if your family are bunch of evil monsters."

Zatanna cleared her throat and sent a dangerous look toward the robotic man.

Victor gave a nervous laugh. "Present company excluded, of course."

"I'm afraid of what they can do," Raven confessed, her voice small and quiet. "If Gordon can control his television audience and that thing that possessed Virgil could control him, what's to stop them from controlling others? From controlling _me_? I've got to talk to Static."

"Rachel," Zatanna said, "I don't like the idea of you going too near him just now. What if Psimon or whoever it was still has some influence over him?"

"That's exactly why I need to see him. Please, Zatanna."

Zatanna bit her lip, hesitating. She slowly shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, Rae, but I'm not willing to take the slightest chance of you getting hurt again. We're going home."

"Then you could talk to him for me," Raven offered, clearly desperate to communicate something of importance to Virgil.

Zatanna sighed and relented. "Alright. Alright, I'll talk to him."

"Could you talk to him now?" Raven asked.

Zatanna was hesitant to leave her cousin's side, but Megan's promise to keep Raven company gave her some peace of mind as she went off to speak with Static. Victor followed behind the magician, hoping to mediate between Zatanna and Virgil should their conversation spark tension.

It wasn't until Zatanna left the room that Raven started to cry. Megan scooted closer to the girl and wrapped her arm around Raven's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Raven said. "I was going to tell you, but I…" Her voice broke and she let Megan read the rest from her mind.

_I just wanted some time. Just a small amount of time to know what it felt like…to have friends, a family. When I first came here, I said there wasn__'__t much time, but I thought we had a few years, a few months at least. He's getting closer, getting stronger faster than I could ever have imagined._

As Raven's anger and despair spiked, a glass vase in the corner shattered, spilling water and flowers across the floor. The noise startled Raven out of her gloom and, sensing her surging emotions, the empath drew her knees to her chest and went silent. The tattoos along Raven's arms glowed ruby red, then faded back to black. Megan sensed Raven's mind go cold as she packed away her emotions and reburied them deep inside her soul.

"Rachel, you don't have to do that. You don't have to hide. We are your friends," Megan assured. "You're part of _our _family. Not Trigon's. We're here for you."

Raven took a shaky breath. "He'll come for me. He always does."

"I'm not going to let that happen."

Megan could read the look in Raven's eyes. _You can__'__t stop him. _

Megan took Raven's trembling hand in her own. _But we will. _

* * *

Cassie came to the end of the boys' hallway and knocked on a sliding door covered in posters of animals.

"Gar? It's Cassie. Can I come in?"

There was a faint 'yes' from the other side and the door slid back to let her through.

She found Gar sitting on the edge of his bed with a computer in his lap. His mother's sitcom played on the screen and Cassie saw for the first time just how much like Marie Logan M'gann really looked.

"What's up?" Gar asked without glancing from the screen.

"I came to ask you the same thing." Cassie took a seat beside the shapeshifter and waited for him to talk.

The two sat in silence awhile watching as Marie burned a batch of cookies just moments before the big high school bake sale. It wasn't until the episode ended that Gar closed his laptop and set it aside.

"I'm…" He hesitated before continuing. "I'm just missing my mom. All this talk of mind control reminds me of how she died. Of how I couldn't save her."

"Gar," Cassie said, placing her arm around the younger boy. "That wasn't your fault. You know that."

He nodded. "Still I can't help thinking if I'd been there. If I'd known…"

Cassie shook her head. "I didn't know your mother, Gar, but I think the last thing she'd want is for you to put yourself in danger for her sake."

Gar nodded in agreement, but took no comfort in that knowledge. The two sat in quiet for a time until Gar got up the courage to ask a question weighing heavy on his mind.

"Cassie, do you think…if Static is right and Raven _does _have the power to control others' emotions, do you think she'd ever act like Queen Bee does? Do you think Rae would use her powers to control people? To force them to do things they don't want to do?"

Cassie considered carefully how best to answer the changeling's question. "I don't know, Gar," she answered honestly. "I don't know Raven well enough to say what she can or might do. I'm not sure any of us do. But I don't think we can judge a person for sins they haven't committed. It's not about what she's capable of doing, but what she actually does, right?"

Gar nodded and thought for a moment. "I don't think Rae's like Queen Bee," he said. "And yet there's some part of me that thinks 'what if.' I don't like watching my friends get hurt like what happened today. I've lost enough people that I care about already."

Cassie nodded in understanding. "We all have, Gar. We all have."

* * *

Jaime closed the door to the guest room he was sharing with a sleeping Virgil.

_I don__'__t get it, _Jaime thought as he headed for the bedroom balcony. _Why is Static so obsessed with proving Raven__'__s an enemy? _

_Did you hit your head during that last battle? _the Scarab asked. _Or are you so unintelligent as to already forget what I informed you of this morning? The girl is a demon spawn. _

"Yeah, I _know _that," Jaime said aloud. "But Raven drove out the thing causing Static to go _loco en la cabeza_ and knocked herself out cold. She left herself totally defenseless. That doesn't sound like the careful planning of a traitor. It's just not adding up."

_Perhaps Virgil Hawkins can shed some light on the situation. He said he heard a conversation between the psychic and the girl. If he knows what manner of creature took control of him, we can determine whether such power falls under the abilities of the demoness. _

Jaime sighed. "Well, it's a place to start, at least."

As Jaime reentered the room, he found Virgil sitting up in bed, reaching for the water on his bedside table as another round of coughs subsided.

"Hey, man," Jaime said approaching his roommate. "Doing any better?"

Virgil nodded and cleared his throat. "So you're speaking to me again?" he managed in a raspy, but audible voice.

Jaimed nodded. "Look, Static, we've all been through a lot today. And trust me, I know what it's like to be controlled, to feel used. You've got a right to be upset, but don't you think you're directing too much of your anger at Rae? I know you don't remember, but we all saw what happened. She saved you, dude. Raven used a spell to kick whatever that thing inside you was _out. _Doesn't seem like she'd go through the trouble if she didn't care or wanted you gone."

Static seemed to consider this, staring at a distant point on the wall. "But I…I heard them talking. The skeleton dude- Psimon- and Raven. If you had only heard what he said about her father…"

"Okay," Jaime said, taking a seat on the edge of his own bed. "I'm listening. Tell me what you heard."

Virgil explained the bits of telepathic conversation he'd picked up between the two psychics. The words came to him as if from underwater, most likely filtered through the creature that controlled him's mind.

"Did you actually hear Raven say _she_ wanted to help her father?"

"Well…no," Static admitted. He groaned in frustration. "I wish I could remember what else they said!"

"Maybe we can help fill in the gaps," Cyborg said as he and Zatanna stood in the doorway.

"I'll let you guys talk." Jaime excused himself from the room.

"Zatanna," Virgil said as the older heroes came closer. "I'm sorry for what happened to Raven. And for how I behaved. Is she…she is okay, right?"

Victor nodded and Static looked genuinely relieved.

"I _am_ sorry. It seems I was… wrong."

"You…weren't yourself," Zatanna said, grudgingly accepting Static's apology.

"Do you know what that thing was controlling you?" Victor asked.

"I think so. Everything that happened to me was consistent with what I've read of demon possession. But it takes an extremely powerful demon to maintain control over a human host, so of course I thought-"

"You thought that Rachel fit the bill," Zatanna said, trying not to sound bitter. She knew logically that Static's thoughts and anger had been manipulated to unfairly blame her cousin. Rachel was the enemy's target, not Virgil's. But still resentment stirred in the pit of her stomach when she thought of what Static could have done to Raven, to any of the Team had he continued.

"I'm not saying how I acted was right, but you have to understand my reasoning," Static said. "Raven is the daughter of _the_ most powerful demon there is."

"I know that," Zatanna said. "Rachel told me herself. But how do you know?"

"Psimon," Virgil explained. "He said he owed his powers to Trigon. Vic and I have been researching alien forces for weeks. That name is known and feared across hundreds of worlds."

Victor gave a grim nod. "I had a hunch it might be him, but…I'd hoped to be wrong."

Zatanna rubbed her forehead, warding off a headache. Her lack of rest and the overflow of information she'd obtained over the last day was taking its toll. "But why is he targeting Earth?"

"Why do any of them target Earth?" Victor said. "Klarion? Apokolips? Because their endgame is simple: senseless violence, mass destruction. There's no motive other than the enjoyment and entertainment they get out of watching us suffer."

"Trust me," Virgil said. "They don't just get a kick out of others' pain. They revel in it. They gain their strength, their very life force from it. That demon that possessed me…I could feel its…_delight_ at hurting others."

A message on Cyborg's communicator told him he was needed downstairs. "Zatanna, too."

"Go on, Vic. I'll be right behind you."

Cyborg glanced warily between the two, but decided to trust they wouldn't kill each other in his absence.

"Let me make myself clear," Zatanna said once Victor was out of earshot. "You ever hurt Rachel again, you answer to me."

Static nodded. "Don't worry. I'm sick of being used by others for their own schemes. It won't happen again."

Their business concluded, Zatanna turned to leave, but Virgil called her back.

"What is it?" she asked.

Static gave her a hard look, searching for something in the young magician.

"Whatever they're planning, those guys won't quit until they get their hands on Raven."

"What are you saying?" Zatanna asked, squirming slightly under the younger hero's accusatory gaze.

"I just mean that you should be careful. These creatures thrive on chaos and discord. Clearly they want to awaken those feeling in Raven. She's their princess. Who better to help channel all that devastation? They tried to use me to turn the others against Raven. They're using those close to her. They could very well target you next."

Zatanna thought uneasily about the recent arguments between the Team, the fights that broke out between herself and Raven in the prior week over the tiniest things, and worst, the waves of envy that sometimes washed over Zatanna when she thought how easily her cousin could master her magic. Zatanna's mouth formed a grim line. "That won't happen."

"It could."

"It won't."

Static didn't argue further. There was a fire to Zatanna's words and a dangerous determination that even creatures of Chaos might be loath to engage. And yet there was a guilt in her eyes, a vulnerability Virgil prayed their enemy hadn't noticed.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Calling

**THURSDAY NOVEMBER 24, 2016 7:28 AM EST: **

It was a sunny, cloudless day in Keystone as families gathered together to share stories and meals, plan post-Thanksgiving shopping, play football in the yard or simply yell at the teams playing on the television screen. Artemis hardly noticed the fair weather from inside the news station.

"How ya holding up, kid?" Don Hainsworth, head of the production crew at the Keystone local news, asked as Artemis refilled her mug and downed her third cup of coffee in as many hours.

How was she doing? She'd been housing two small guests in her stomach for five months. She had a raging appetite and raging hormones. Nothing from her pre-pregnancy closet fit her anymore, she looked like she'd swallowed a small bowling ball, her dead boyfriend was supposedly returning from the dead, and her best friends were dealing with a psychopathic cult leader about to charm his way out of prison.

"I'm just dandy," she said with a smile.

Don saw through the act and smiled sympathetically. "Hang in there. It gets better, from what I understand. My wife's seven months along. This'll be our third kid in five years."

"What on earth are doing working today?" Artemis said. "You should be home with your family. I'm sure your wife and kids would rather you be there than here."

Don laughed. "My kids are still in bed this early and my wife would kill me if I passed up time-and-a-half pay. I'll be home in time for dinner and we'll celebrate Thanksgiving then. Besides, better to be here than spending the day making small talk with my in-laws."

"Linda," a woman's voice spoke into Artemis' earpiece. "We're on again in five."

Artemis sighed. "Back I go."

As Artemis resumed her place at her desk, she scanned through her notes on the upcoming reports. It was the usual humdrum expected of Thanksgiving day: football scores, weather reports, travel conditions, and coverage of the Macy's Parade. Artemis had to push her superiors at the station to let her squeeze in the Blood trial reports. No one wanted such a depressing story covered on a family holiday, but Artemis wasn't going to let it slip through the cracks entirely.

But having already reported on the trial that morning and with no new information, Artemis resolved to put the story in the back of her mind. She managed to do so through the work day, but as she walked down the stairs toward the front of the building that afternoon, Artemis found herself mentally sifting through every scrap of information she'd compiled on Blood thus far. She stood under the covered drop-off at the front of the news station building trying to hail a cab, so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to notice that someone wanted her attention until he was standing right beside her.

"You're Linda Park, right?" a rasp, male voice asked.

Artemis jumped back in surprise. The man was old, dressed in tan, ragged clothes. He wore an aluminum foil necklace with strange runes drawn in marker, had a tangled beard and a rat's nest of gray hair.

She swallowed and tried to keep the alarm from her voice. "Yes, I'm Linda Park with Keystone News. Do you…watch the station?"

"Enough to know that you're the only reporter around here I can trust with this information. Everyone else would just call me crazy!"

This man certainly had the wardrobe of some of the homeless that wandered Keystone City refusing treatment and muttering about aliens and the apocalypse. Artemis might have thought him the same if not for his eyes. They were sharp, intelligent, one blue and one green. They seemed to look right through Artemis into her very soul.

"If there's a lead you'd like Channel 4 to look into, you're welcome to submit it to our suggestion page through mail or on our site. I can write down the address or the link, if you'd like. I'm sure after the holiday someone would be glad to-"

"No! This is meant for you. Only you. You're the only one who can stop it."

Artemis frowned. "Stop what?"

The man looked around to see that no one was listening and spoke so low Artemis had to strain to hear him. "You're the only one willing to report on Blood. You know what he is. What he's capable of. You must stop him. You must help the white bird fly."

"I'm sorry…what now?"

There was a loud crash in a nearby alley. The man glanced back and muttered a curse. "I have to go. No time to explain further. Go to the place you once called home. There you'll find the answers you seek."

"But wait. How do I-"

"Linda!"

Artemis turned and saw Don coming out the building's rotating door, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. He extended it towards her.

"I'm glad I caught you. We just got a lead on Blood. Jones specifically asked for you to look into it."

Artemis took the paper and read it carefully. It was a faxed copy of a note written hastily on lined paper like school children used. It took Artemis a minute to decipher the scrawl. _Runaways joining Cult of B in Gotham. Friends among. _A phone number followed.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of prank?"

Don shrugged. "Jones said he trusts the source."

"Did he say who the source is?"

"No. Just said for you to call that number. Arrange a meeting. Jones already booked your flight and everything." Val handed her a folder with a ticket and schedule inside.

"What?" Artemis asked, staring at the folder in disbelief. "Jones expects me to drop whatever I'm doing and go to Gotham _tonight_? It's a holiday. The airports will be hell! Just driving there will be hell!"

"He's got a driver coming to pick you up at your place at 7:00," Val explained. "It's on the schedule."

Artemis checked the folder. It was indeed. She tried not to sound too angry when she spoke. "And it didn't occur to the boss that I might have plans tonight?"

"Well, with you working today, and the rest of your family in Korea…"

Artemis inwardly cursed. She'd forgotten her own stupid backstory. Unlike Artemis, 'Linda' didn't have siblings and her parents lived in South Korea where her father was originally from. There was no way Artemis could explain Jade, Roy, and Lian without giving herself away. She couldn't pretend they were friends coming over for the holiday. Artemis hadn't socialized much in her time in Keystone, instead throwing herself into her work to forget her troubles. She hoped her sister and brother-in-law had planned on Zetaing in. If they'd spent time and money traveling to Keystone, Jade would be pissed at Artemis' sudden change of plans.

For a moment Artemis considered going back inside and returning the folder to her jackass of a boss herself, but then she remembered what the strange old man had said minutes earlier. _Go to the place you once called home. There you__'__ll find the answers you seek. _

Now she had a ticket with her name on it to Gotham. Artemis had too much experience with the mystical and magical to call it coincidence. Besides, she _was _the one that had pushed to cover the Blood story. If she didn't take it, who would?

And maybe, Artemis thought. Just maybe more than her job was calling her home. Her last visit to her hometown had gone wrong in every way. Her mother hadn't called or contacted Artemis since their falling out. Would her mother ever forgive her? Artemis' hand rested on her swollen abdomen. Maybe, for the babies' sakes. Surely Paula would want to be part of her grandchildren's lives? For their sakes, Artemis at least had to try.

She sighed. "Alright. I guess I should get home and pack. Have a good evening with your family, Don. Drive safe."

* * *

"You bet, Linda. Have a safe flight!"

As predicted, Jade wasn't thrilled when Artemis called her with the news about her sudden trip.

"That boss of yours sounds like a first class asshole," Jade said.

"Can't argue with that." Artemis had the phone wedged between her shoulder and ear as she packed her luggage. Her ride would be arriving in half an hour or less to take her to the airport.

"Well, here's an idea," Jade said. "Roy and I can Zeta over to Gotham and join you there. We'll put off celebrating until tomorrow. I could call Mom-"

"No." Artemis couldn't hide the hurt in her voice. "I…I told you what went down the last time I went to see her. You and Roy can go if you like, but…Maybe I can go the day after. Or something…"

"Artemis," Jade said, in the softer, gentler tone she usually reserved for her daughter. "Don't be stubborn. Mom was just hurt and lashed out. If she can forgive _me_ for all the crap I've put her through…You didn't see how heartbroken she was when we thought you'd died. She won't want to lose you again or miss out on the twins' lives. Come with us."

"I'll…promise to think about it," Artemis said. "I've got to leave in just a minute. I'll text you the address of the hotel and let you know when my flight lands."

The flight from Keystone to Gotham took less than hour, but after a full day of work, Artemis felt exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to go to her hotel and sleep, but she was here on business and the night was young.

She refrained from dialing the number of her informant while in the car with the driver her boss had arranged to pick her up from the airport. There was something about the woman Artemis didn't trust. Same with the man that had taken her to Keystone International. Both seemed to watch Artemis in the car mirror as often as they watched the road. Artemis pretended not to notice. She busied herself with the notes in her log book or reading through the schedule in her file.

After checking in at the hotel and trusting her bags to the staff, Artemis headed in the direction of Wayne Corp. She knew which streets to avoid after nightfall and stuck to a well-lit path, but she felt much better upon reaching Batman's usual stomping ground. Even if he wasn't on patrol tonight, the criminals didn't know that.

Using a guest-access code Dick had given her, Artemis entered the Wayne Corp lobby and found her way to an empty office. To be extra safe, she had Barbara, who was on duty at the Watchtower, make sure the line was secure. She dialed the number on the paper. A quiet, female voice answered.

"Hello?" She sounded no older than a teen.

"Hi. This is Linda Park. I'm with Channel 4 News in Keystone. My boss Jason Jones gave me this number in regard to…well, a story I'm working on."

Even with the line secure, Artemis knew better than to take unnecessary risks by dropping Blood's name.

"Yeah," the young girl said. "My name's Cindy. Or Cin. I've got something I need to tell you, but it has to be in person."

Artemis' heart broke for this girl. Despite her resolve, there was a tremor of terror in the girl's voice. "Alright, Cindy. Where and when should we meet?"

"Tomorrow, 5:30 at Gotham Cemetery."

Artemis could tell by how quickly Cindy answered that she'd been planning this meeting for some time. Meeting in the cemetery at night sounded a bit strange, but Artemis had done far weirder things. "I'll be there," she said.

"Good," Cindy said, breathing a sigh of relief. She hung up without another word.

Artemis arranged for someone from the hotel to pick her up. It had a been a very long, very odd day (even by her standards) complete with a psychic homeless man, cryptic leads on a cult leader, and walking the streets of her hometown in the guise of a stranger. It took no time at all to find sleep within her bed.

* * *

Artemis woke early the next morning to travel to the nearest Zeta beam. She avoided old hangouts and routes just in case someone from her past life recognized her. It wouldn't do her much good for someone to spot a supposedly-dead girl walking through the city. Though Gotham had once been home, Artemis felt she was more than just playing the part of a stranger. Nothing about the city felt familiar to her now. The last place she had truly called her own was Palo Alto, but without Wally, nothing felt like home.

Jade and Roy Zetaed in a few minutes after Artemis arrived. Lian sat atop her father's shoulders, accidentally kicking Roy in the face as the squirmy baby reached for her aunt.

"Careful, Lian," Jade said taking her daughter into her arms. "We don't want to mess up Daddy's handsome face."

"Haha," Roy said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's so good to see you all," Artemis said giving them both a quick hug and kissing Lian on the cheek.

"Do you have any more leads on Blood?" Roy asked. "Jade mentioned you were here on assignment."

Jade cut Artemis off before she could answer. "Let's not talk about work for now, agreed? Come on. Let's get out of this cold."

The family decided to breakfast at a small diner near the girls' old neighborhood. They settled into a corner booth out of earshot from the other few customers in the diner. At first they chatted about the food and the weather, but once general topics were exhausted, an awkward silence settled between the three adults. Lian was happily absorbed in her coloring book.

Artemis had so much to tell her sister and brother-in-law. About the Team. About Wally. She stirred her coffee, swirling the foam into different patterns. Where should she even begin?

"Have you thought of names?" Jade asked, startling Artemis from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. No. Not yet. I have a few ideas, but I…I actually wanted to run them by Wally first."

Roy and Jade exchanged a troubled look. Jade started to ask a question, but a woman's voice from behind Artemis interrupted.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Black Friday traffic was an absolute nightmare. The buses are behind and the cab was so slow I finally just got out and walked…oh."

Artemis tensed and slowly turned to meet her mother's gaze. Paula had gone silent, confusion and surprise evident by her expression, and maybe a hint of fear. But the anger and disappointment that had haunted Artemis since their last meeting was gone. Artemis felt a small flutter of hope.

"Mom?"

Paula shook her head as if waking from a trance. "Artemis. I'm sorry. I didn't…Jade didn't say…I should just…"

"Mom." Jade stood and gently grasped her mother's hand. "I asked you both to meet us here because this has gone on long enough. I know you aren't angry with Artemis. And Artemis isn't angry with you. Let's leave the past in the past. Forgive and forget, please. We haven't always acted like it, but we're family." She nodded toward Artemis. "And that family is growing. We need each other now more than ever."

"Mom," Artemis said again. She rose to her feet, trembling all the while. "Stay. Please."

That was all it took for mother and daughter to bridge the gap between them. It was hard to tell who started crying first or who cried hardest. Jade waved off the concern of the startled waitress with a gesture towards Artemis. "She's pregnant."

Artemis glared at her sister, then burst out laughing in what probably looked very much like a case of hormone-induced hysteria. She waited until the family returned to Paula's apartment to recount her encounter with Wally. She left out the bit about the homeless man outside the station. Artemis knew her family could only accept so much.

"Artemis," Roy said carefully. "Are you…sure about all this?"

"I'm not crazy."

"I'm not saying you are. But grief has a way of twisting reality. When you hit rock bottom, sometimes you can't see the forest for the trees."

Roy spared the sleeping baby in his arms a guilty glance. Jade placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, then did the same for Artemis.

"I believe you." There was no hint of falsehood or jest in the look Jade gave her sister.

"Mom?" Artemis asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. She didn't want to argue with Paula so soon after reconciling.

Paula smiled. "If you say it happened, I believe you, Artemis."

Artemis smiled in relief.

The family spent the day catching up. Lian walked from adult to adult, enjoying the extra attention she was getting from her aunt and grandmother. Artemis couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed and smiled so much. Before she knew it, the afternoon began to slip into evening.

"I have to go," she said, gathering her things. "I'm meeting with someone about my assignment at 5:00."

"For the Blood case?" Roy asked. "I'll go with you. Let me just grab my coat."

"Thanks, Roy, but you don't have to," Artemis said. "Besides, bringing another person along might spook my informant. She seemed pretty eager to keep whatever she has to tell me under wraps."

"And you don't find that a little suspicious?" Roy asked. "Oliver's kept me in the loop about the League's investigation of Blood. Bad things happen to people who oppose him, Artemis. At least let me follow behind. I'll stick to the shadows, but if you need backup, I'll be there."

Artemis nodded. "Okay. This shouldn't take more than a couple of hours. I guess we'll meet back here after?"

Paula nodded. "We'll be here."

Artemis hugged her mother and said quietly, "I'm sorry. For everything."

"I'm sorry, too," Paula said. "But all that's in the past now. Do be careful, won't you?" Paula tucked a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"I'll be careful, Mom. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The mother and daughter exchanged one more hug and kisses on the cheek before Artemis set off with Roy.

* * *

Artemis met with Cindy in the Gotham City cemetery at precisely 5:00 PM. Cindy was a petite, short haired girl with purple highlights in her hair and dark, calculating eyes. She walked with her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her leather jacket, mud from melted snow collecting on the bottom of her combat boots as she approached.

"Cin?" Artemis asked to be sure.

The teenager nodded. She looked no older than 18 or 19. "No need to ask who you are. I recognize you from TV." Cindy extended a gloved hand. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Park."

Artemis smiled and shook Cindy's hand. "Please, just call me Linda. May I ask why you wanted us to meet here?"

"Dead men don't tell secrets." Cindy gave a wry smile. It was then that Artemis noticed the cut along her lower lip covered in dried blood.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked pointing to the corner of her own mouth.

Cindy shrugged. "Parts of the city can be a little rough, but I'm fine. It was worth a few bruises to get away from Blood's group."

Artemis nodded and cut straight to the point of their meeting. "You have something about Blood I need to know? Why come to me? His trial is set to take place here in Gotham any day. Why not go to the local media?"

"The press in this town are too afraid to cross Blood," Cindy said with a disgust. "Don't get me wrong. I understand why they're scared. I know what could happen to me if…but I had to tell someone. Where I'm from, there are people who fight for what's right, even if it means sticking out their own necks. Not like here. Everyone in this city is in it for themselves."

Artemis studied the girl. Something about her seemed almost familiar. "Where are you originally from, Cindy? If you're not from here, what brought you to Gotham?"

"I'm from Star City," Cindy explained. "I'm part of a center that helps teens in bad situations make it on their own. Awhile ago, some kids from our sister project here in Gotham got mixed up in Blood's cult. A few of them tried to get out once they realized what they'd gotten themselves into but…they disappeared. I came here. Started asking questions, trying to find them, you know. But no one would help. Not the police. Not the press. Not even the people on the street. It was like they'd just vanished without a trace. I figured the only way to get answers was to find them from the inside. I've gone under cover in gangs before. Figured this wouldn't be too different. But…but the things I learned. The things I saw…"

"Cin?!"

Cindy tensed and Artemis looked over her shoulder as a hooded figure made his way toward the pair. Artemis glared at Roy, both alarmed and furious at her brother-in-law's recklessness. So much for sticking to the shadows.

Cindy stared at Roy as he drew closer, eyes widening in recognition. "Roy?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, removing his red hood.

"I already asked her that," Artemis said, exasperated. "Didn't I tell you I had this covered?"

"Wait." Cindy splayed her hands in a 'hold it' motion. "How do _you _two know each other?"

"She's my sister-in-law," Roy answered before Artemis could stop him.

Cindy looked genuinely surprised. "Whoa, Harper. Didn't figure you for the marrying type."

"Yeah, well," he said with an awkward shrug. "A lot of things have changed the last few years. I'm a father, too. Art-" Artemis nudged Roy in the ribs to keep him from using her real name and making matters worse. "I mean…_Aren__'__t _you wondering how I know Cin, Linda?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. _Nice save there, Roy. _"The suspense is killing me."

"Long story short, Cin's friends with Black Canary," Roy explained.

"Is everyone in your circle part of this superhero gig, Harper?" Cindy asked.

"No," Artemis said before Roy could answer. Cindy might be his friend, but Artemis preferred to play her cards close to her chest. "Some of us are just plain old reporters who have deadlines. So Cindy, what were you saying about infiltrating Blood's cult?"

Cindy sighed. "I might as well tell both of you the whole thing. Save me from repeating it to the Arrow and his friends later."

Cindy's story confirmed what Artemis and the Team had suspected. Blood's followers had rigged the jury. Worse, some of the cult actually were jury members. Potential witnesses and their families had been threatened. As for the court of public opinion, G. Godfrey Gordon and his GBS companions were helping to sway that in Blood's favor, too.

"But this thing is bigger than just setting Blood free," Cindy said, her voice quaking. "I saw things…things I can't explain. There are quarters of the church that only Blood's inner circle are meant to access. But one day, I managed to slip past their security by climbing through the air duct. I saw a woman- goes by the name of Mother Mayhem- enter a room. I was able to find the where the vent let out from the room's ceiling. I couldn't see everything, but I'm sure she was alone. She…she took this bowl and she cut her wrist. She mixed the blood with…well, I'm not sure _what _it was but it looked like some kind of powder. Then she started chanting this weird-ass spell in some foreign language. But the freakiest part is that she spoke _to _the bowl. She asked it questions. I could tell by how her voice changed. Then she'd wait and…and _a voice answered back.__" _

Cindy shivered. "It was like the voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere. It was deep and powerful, but horrible. The most horrible thing I've ever heard. Like…like every nightmare I've ever had morphed into a single sound."

Roy and Artemis exchanged a worried look. "It'll be okay, Cindy," Artemis assured. "I'm going to do everything I can to cover the Blood trial. Roy and our friends will help with the investigation from behind the scenes. We'll find out what happened to your friends. Thank you for telling us."

Cindy nodded.

Roy placed an arm around the younger girl's shoulders in a brotherly manner. "Alright, Cin. I don't like the idea of you wandering the streets alone. Not with what you know. Where are you staying?"

"I was staying at the youth center, but…I haven't gone back since I joined Blood's cult. I thought about it when I fled the church yesterday, but I couldn't risk someone following me or hurting the other kids there."

Roy nodded. "That's smart. You can come back to Star City with my wife and me tomorrow. For tonight, I know a place you can crash. You'll be safer there than anywhere."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Are you thinking of where I think you're thinking?"

* * *

**FRIDAY NOVEMBER 25, 2014 7:30 P.M. EST**

Cindy, Roy, and Artemis stood before an imposing iron gate at the end of a long driveway leading to an impressive old mansion.

"Wayne Manner?" Cindy asked when she recovered enough to do more than stare with jaw agape. "How many insanely rich friends do you have, Harper?"

"If we want to _stay _friends with the Waynes, I suggest we at least call before breaking into their house," Artemis said, hands on her hips.

"Why?" Roy said, entering the access code for visitors. "They have more than enough room. Bruce won't mind."

"But they aren't exactly expecting company," Artemis pointed out.

Roy shrugged. "True, but Bruce and the guys are out on business right now. They won't mind us dropping in."

Artemis sighed and followed Roy through the open gate with Cindy in tow. "If you say so."

Artemis had had the personal misfortune of dropping in on Dick and one of his 'overnight guests' when she and Wally flew in to Gotham one year to surprise him for his birthday. Then there was the ill-timed web chat incident… Come to think of it, Artemis didn't have a particularly good track record when it came to visiting her hero friends in their civilian homes. She wondered how Megan and the Team were doing at the Tower and how Zatanna and her cousin were fairing. Artemis hadn't been to see Ollie and Dinah lately either. She'd have to make an effort to visit more often once work settled down. Maybe she could schedule to fly to Star City and spend a few days with Roy and Jade…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone.

Roy accompanied Cindy into the mansion while Artemis answered her phone.

"The guest rooms are up the stairs and to the left. Pick whichever you want. I'll let the staff know you're here so they aren't freaked out in the morning. Call if you need anything."

Cindy nodded. "Thanks, Roy."

Roy returned to find Artemis staring at her phone, her mouth set in a firm line.

"You look troubled," Roy said, trying not to jump to dark thoughts of something having happened to his wife and daughter.

It wasn't until he spoke that Artemis even noticed his presence. "My boss called," she explained. "He said there's been a development in the Blood trial. They're making an announcement at the courthouse in an hour. I'm meeting our Gotham sister station's crew over there."

"I don't like the sound of that," Roy said. "I'll come with you."

Artemis agreed and they headed toward the courthouse unaware of the moonlight shadows shifting beneath their feet.

* * *

_**A/N I am so sorry for the super long absence from this story. Life has been so busy the last few months (in the best ways, thankfully). I finally had some time during the holiday to wrap this chapter up. I can't say for sure when the next update will come, but I might have time to at least make some good progress on the next chapter this weekend. The next chapter will rewind a little bit and look at Jade, Zatanna, Raven, and other characters. I just didn't want to cram too much into one chapter. **_

_**As for Cindy, she's not a particularly important character, but as I was reading the "Runaways" series from Teen Titans, I started thinking about similarities to the troubled kids in the graphic novels and the kids on the CW show Arrow and the influence sort of wove itself into the story. To be clear, Cin is this story is not Sin from the graphic novels, just a character loosely based on her Arrow counterpart. As always, your feedback is welcome and appreciated. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story so far. It means so much that you continue to stick with the story. I hope you've all had a wonderful day with your families and are enjoying breaks from school and work. Till next time! **_


End file.
